


Teens

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Minor Doflamingo/Crocodile, Teenage Drama, Top Eustass Kid, Top Killer, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, bottom penguin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Eustass Kid es un adolescente de 17 años que está perdidamente enamorado de Trafalgar Law, quien no le hace caso. Con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Killer, y la colaboración secreta de Penguin, el mejor amigo de Trafalgar, Kid intentará conquistar su corazón antes de que acabe el curso. Además, entre Killer y Penguin empiezan a surgir sentimientos que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo afrontar.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Penguin (One Piece)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! Long time since I published something. I didn't plan to upload this fic because it isn't finished yet, but some good friend "obligated" me... The truth is I had this since march, but I don't like being late with uploads, so I was planning pubish it when it was finished.  
> This time, Kid and Law and all the boys are teenagers, and te story is a little bit messy because there is a lot of unnecessary drama. I don't know how familiar you are with the educational Spanish system, so I'll explain. High schools have six courses: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th of ESO (obligatory) and 1st and 2nd of Bachillerato (two courses that prepares you for university). Some schools also have courses called FP, that prepares you for work (for example, as a mechanical, plumber, secretary...). In this fic, everbody has finished ESO (except Mugiwaras, they are at 4th), so Law and Penguin are in 1st of Bachillerato and Kid and Killer are in 1st of FP. I hope I explained it easily, and if you don't understand something, please tell me!

_Law miraba el reloj sin pestañear. Cada movimiento de la manecilla de los segundos le parecían horas. Ese lunes estaba siendo el peor de su corta vida, pero muy pronto acabaría todo. Muy pronto, sólo unos minutos más. La pierna le temblaba, y con ello la silla. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, la sangre le bullía en el interior y parecía que la vista se le nublaba, pero estaba todo claro. Cristalino. Iba a aniquilar a Eustass Kid._

_La sirena que marcaba el recreo fue como el pistoletazo de salida para él. Se levantó del pupitre como un resorte, y sin recoger nada, se dirigió al patio como alma que llevaba el Diablo. Penguin le vio por el rabillo del ojo y le llamó, pero el moreno hizo caso omiso. ¿Se encontraba mal? Preocupado, salió corriendo tras él._

_Apenas tardó un minuto en salir al patio, pero ya estaba lleno. Todos los críos del instituto disfrutando de la media hora de libertad que tenían dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Y allí estaba él, como siempre, rodeado de su grupo de amigos en un sitio privilegiado. Ventajas de ser el matón de allí. Pero Law no tenía miedo. Al contrario, nunca había estado tan seguro en su vida._

_Con paso decidido, se aproximó al pelirrojo, escuchando a Penguin detrás de él. Le preguntaba algo, pero Trafalgar no estaba para preguntas. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Kid le vio y cambió el peso de pierna con una sonrisa. La charla casual que tenía el grupo de amigos se vio interrumpida por la extraña presencia de Law, que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Y antes de que Kid pudiera decir nada, Law le calzó una hostia en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas._

***Un año antes***

La alarma del móvil le despertó de su dulce sueño. De un manotazo, agarró el teléfono y la apagó. Eustass Kid odiaba madrugar, pero tenía que ir al instituto o sino sus padres le caparían. Ellos ya estaban trabajando, en casa siempre habían ido justos de dinero. Su padre era camionero, y pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa; mientras que su madre era cajera de supermercado. La gente podría pensar que eran profesiones de mierda, para pringados, pero Kid estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia.

Se desperezó de mala gana y fue directo a la ducha. Un remojón con agua fría despertaba a cualquiera. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló por la habitación, un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta negra. Estaban en septiembre, había empezado el curso hacía nada, y la temperatura era buena. Y no podían faltar sus zapatillas desgastadas y una chapa metálica que se colgaba al cuello, de esas que llevaban los militares.

Engulló el bol de cereales que su madre le había dejado preparado (era una santa) y salió de casa con la mochila al hombro. En la puerta le esperaba Killer, vecino y mejor amigo desde que ambos tenían uso de razón.

–Hey.

–¿Qué pasa, _bro_?

Chocaron los puños de forma desganada y comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto. Estaba un poco lejos, pero el paseo mañanero se había convertido en una rutina para ambos. Poco a poco se iba llenando el grupo con Heat y Wire, a los que recogían a mitad de camino. Kid sonreía, en su barrio se sentía seguro, libre, poderoso. Era el rey. Un niñato para muchos, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a callar bocas a base de puñetazos.

Acortando el camino por callejones y atajos que conocían como la palma de sus manos, llegaron a la inmensa mole de ladrillo y hormigón que era el instituto. Era sorprendente que los cuatro estuvieran en el mismo, pero era un centro educativo con cierta reputación y concedían bastantes becas a los más necesitados, como era su caso –siendo que todos venían del distrito sur, el barrio más pobre y conflictivo de la ciudad.

Cuatro cursos de Educación Secundaria Obligatoria, con seis aulas en cada curso; dos cursos de Bachillerato, con cuatro aulas en cada curso; y grados medios de Formación Profesional, de una variedad importante. Es en estos últimos donde estudiaban Kid y Killer, el primero uno de Mecánica, y el segundo en Deportes y Educación Física. Llevaban unas semanas de clases y ya querían que la pesadilla acabase.

Y entre la marabunta de alumnos que entraban a sus clases, Kid lo vio. Era imposible que se escapara de su ojo de halcón, lo reconocería entre una multitud. Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Trafalgar-joder-qué-bueno-está-el-niño-Law. Con sus vaqueros ajustados, camiseta amarilla y su característica mochila blanca a topos negros. El tintineo de sus pendientes con la brisa era lo que movía a Kid por las mañanas a salir de casa y espabilarse un poco.

¿Estaba enamorado? Hasta las trancas. ¿Law le correspondía? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

El año pasado, se había armado de valor y, después de tratar a Law con indiferencia y meterse con él, había decidido ir a por él con todo. Pico y pala. Un día sí y al otro también. Por supuesto, el moreno le daba calabazas cada vez que Kid intentaba algo, pero el día de su cumpleaños fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

El seis de octubre, Kid se presentó con un peluche de un tamaño considerable y se lo regaló a Law en mitad del instituto. Fue la cosa más humillante y vergonzosa que había pasado en su vida, pero el pelirrojo estaba radiante de felicidad y le importaba bien poco que el resto de estudiantes cuchichease.

El peluche era un oso polar, el animal favorito de Law, y por supuesto que le gustó. Era blanco como la nieve, suave como un gato y con un adorable lazo en el cuello a modo de collar. Pasó a ser uno de los objetos más preciados para el moreno, que obviamente no iba a cambiar su relación con Kid por ello. Y el pelirrojo, en vez de sentirse humillado o rechazado, siguió día sí y día también detrás de Law como un perrito faldero, hasta ahora.

Killer le dio una palmada en el hombro, se había percatado de que su mejor amigo había vuelto a embobarse como las vacas miran al tren. Suspiró y le sonrió levemente, pero en el fondo estaba hasta las narices de la misma historia de siempre. Kid no era mal tío, en absoluto, pero cuando se trataba de Law… Su cabeza cortocircuitaba y se volvía (más) imbécil.

Pese a todo, ver a su amigo hacer el gilipollas no era lo que más le cabreaba. Lo peor de todo era que Law, ese niñato presuntuoso y prepotente, con ese rollo de ser frío y calculador, de mirar por encima del hombro a todo el mundo porque nadie estaba a su altura, usaba a su amigo como le daba la gana. Había intentado mil veces hablar con Kid, pero éste no se daba cuenta –o directamente no _quería_ darse cuenta.

Suspiró para sus adentros después de abandonar al pelirrojo en su clase, mientras se dirigía a la suya. Lo único bueno de todo esto era Penguin, el mejor amigo de Law. Después de ver como Kid hizo el ridículo más espantoso para el decimoquinto cumpleaños del moreno, Killer decidió pasar a la acción y echarle un cable a su colega –y también para que le dejara de dar la turra con Law a todas putas horas.

Así que comenzó a hablar con Penguin. Se había cruzado con él unas cuantas veces por los pasillos, lo había visto en el recreo… Y era demasiado mono como para no fijarse en él. Media melena castaña, ojos grandes a juego, y esa carita de no haber roto un plato nunca. Era un caramelito. Si además de ayudar a su mejor amigo, conquistaba a Penguin, todos salían ganando.

Con la tontería, llevaban desde hacía un año hablando –después del incidente en el cumpleaños de Law–, y se podría decir que su relación era de amistad. Se mensajeaban casi todos los días, y el tema de Kid y Law había pasado a un segundo plano desde hacía mucho. Ambos conocían bastantes cosas del otro, gustos, aversiones, preferencias e incluso datos triviales y alguna curiosidad y anécdotas vergonzosas.

Alguna vez, Killer le lanzaba alguna indirecta, pero Penguin era demasiado puro –y obtuso– como para enterarse. Y eso no hacía más que acrecentar la curiosidad del rubio por él. Le derretía con su forma de ser.

*****

Trafalgar Law abrió un ojo con desgana, notando los rayos de sol a través del ventanal de su habitación. Esa noche había dormido excepcionalmente bien, y eso no era habitual en él. Miró por la ventana, iba a ser otro día soleado y caluroso. No era de extrañar, aún estaban en septiembre, pero él siempre se había decantado por el frío. Apartó a Bepo, el oso polar de peluche que un indeseado le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y fue a asearse.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su tío ya había empezado, bebiendo tranquilamente su café –aderezado con unas gotas porque tenía problemas con el alcohol– mientras leía el periódico. Mientras, la criada estaba terminando de hacerle el desayuno al moreno.

–Buenos días, Law –dijo Doflamingo sin apartar la vista de las noticias.

–Buenos días –contestó el niño de la forma más seca que pudo.

Odiaba a su tío con todas sus fuerzas. Él tendría que estar en una tumba, y no sus padres. Por su maldita culpa de conducir borracho, por su puta costumbre de beber a todas horas y no verlo como un problema serio.

Seis años atrás, sus padres y su tío habían salido a cenar fuera por temas de negocios, Law no lo sabía muy bien. La cena fue bien, y por supuesto, bebieron a excepción de su madre, que nunca bebía, pero no tenía carnet de conducir. Doflamingo insistió en coger el coche argumentando que no había bebido tanto, cuando era mentira.

También le gustaba pisar el acelerador, y en una recta aceleró más de la cuenta. No calculó bien la distancia con la curva de la carretera, y se salieron del asfalto. Su padre, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, murió por el impacto. Su madre falleció unas horas después, en el hospital. Y su tío, con un brazo escayolado y un collarín. Nada más.

Además, como buen gusano, Doflamingo hizo todo lo posible para librarse de ir a la cárcel. A pesar de ser acusado de homicidio imprudente, a pesar de haber asesinado a su hermano y a la esposa de éste, el rubio pagó una ingente cantidad de dinero a modo de fianza y se libró. Y eso quemaba a Law por dentro, porque parecía que sus padres no habían sido más que una carga para Doflamingo –una carga de la que librarse.

Había sido su culpa, su jodida culpa, y se salvó. Porque todos los desgraciados tienen suerte en esta vida. Como él era un niño cuando sucedió, Doflamingo se convirtió en su tutor legal, y Law tuvo que mudarse con él. Le colmaba a regalos y le compraba todo lo que quisiera, pero Law sólo quería una cosa y era imposible. Quería a sus padres, pero Doflamingo se los había robado. Y Law había aprendido muy pronto que lo que Doflamingo te quitaba, nunca te lo devolvía.

Intercambió algunas palabras con la criada y se marchó al instituto. Nunca desayunaba mucho, un zumo y un croissant. En general, no solía comer mucho.

Alejarse de la mansión e ir al instituto era un soplo de aire fresco para él. Ojalá pudiera encerrarse allí sin que nadie le interrumpiera, que le abandonaran a su suerte. Sólo él. No necesitaba a nadie más. Ni siquiera a sus amigos. Sí, estaba a gusto con ellos y se divertía, pero había veces que les arrancaría las entrañas. Sobre todo, a Penguin.

Su maldito mejor amigo, que era todo sonrisas y amor, se había aliado con el enemigo. ¿Qué mejor amigo era ese? Uno pésimo, desde luego. Sin saber todavía cómo, Penguin se había hecho amigo de Killer, y hablaban todos los días. A veces hasta tenía celos del rubio porque, joder, Penguin era su mejor amigo y sólo suyo. Y Killer era el mejor amigo de él.

Eustass Kid.

Sólo pensar en él se le revolvía el estómago. Ese estúpido pelirrojo descerebrado que lo único que sabía hacer medianamente bien eran las flexiones. Porque no lo sería con el resto, pero Trafalgar era honesto consigo mismo y –a veces– espiaba a Kid cuando hacía deporte en el patio. Porque el pelirrojo era feo como un cardo y más bruto que un neandertal, pero tenía un cuerpo y una fuerza que seguro te agarraba y te reventaba contra la pared.

NO.

Que Kid tuviera un cuerpo envidiable para su edad no significaba nada. Porque seguía siendo el mismo cabeza-hueca que siempre. Le sacaba de sus casillas con su obsesión por él. Sí, ya se había enterado hacía mucho que le gustaba, pero es que Kid era incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta. Y encima, por su cumpleaños, va y le regala un peluche.

Tonto. Tonto.

Eso sí, el peluche era precioso y dormía todas las noches con él.

*****

Enero daba inicio a un nuevo año, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la fiesta de Kid. Y era eso, LA FIESTA con mayúsculas. Desde hacía un par de años, Kid celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños que revolucionaba todo el instituto. Todos los alumnos querían asistir, pues eso significaba que Kid, por lo menos, no te odiaba. Y, por ende, entrabas a formar parte del selecto grupo de privilegiados del instituto –aunque, al final, siempre acudía más gente de la invitada por el pelirrojo.

Era como en las películas de adolescentes descerebrados, y seguramente por eso gustasen tanto. La casa de Kid no era especialmente grande, de hecho, sólo tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, el salón y la cocina. Lo bueno era el jardín trasero, vallado y oculto a ojos curiosos. El pelirrojo quitaba los muebles menos útiles y los guardaba en el garaje para hacer todo más amplio. Y con luces de neón de segunda mano, música a todo volumen y un poquito de alcohol adquirido de forma ilegal, la fiesta ya podía empezar.

–Este fin de semana es la fiesta de Eustass –comenzó Penguin de camino a casa–. Iremos, ¿no?

Shachi y Jean Bart se apuntaban a un bombardeo, y más de ese calibre. Penguin sabía que no tendría problemas con ellos, sino…

–Paso –Law fue directo y tajante, como siempre. Incluso arrugó la nariz, como si la sola idea de la fiesta y estar en casa de Kid le produjera aprensión.

–Venga Law, no seas así… –le picó el castaño, con malicia–. Será divertido.

La mirada asesina del moreno era indicador suficiente para zanjar el tema, pero en el fondo, Penguin sabía que podría insistirle un poquito más. A fin de cuentas, era su mejor amigo, y con los años había aprendido a tantearlo y saber cuándo meter el dedo en la llaga y cuándo no. Y si todos iban, él acabaría cediendo.

El grupo se despidió y Trafalgar y él caminaron juntos unas calles más. El móvil de Penguin vibró y Law chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

–Seguro que es tu novio –comentó con sarcasmo, un poco celoso.

–¡N-No digas cosas así! –Penguin se apresuró a desmentir, algo sonrojado. Pero era verdad, le había llegado un mensaje de Killer. Lo leyó–. Es sobre la fiesta. Me pregunta si hay alguna bebida que me guste, para comprar y eso.

–Oh, qué considerado… –bufó el moreno.

–Mira, Law. Si a ti no te cae bien Kid, lo entiendo –el muchacho se puso serio un momento–. Pero sólo porque sea su mejor amigo, no significa que tengas que odiar también a Killer. Es un buen chico, simpático y siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido.

–¡No te pongas de su parte, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! –le espetó el otro, enfadado como un niño pequeño–. Estás compinchado con ellos para que me líe con Eustass-ya.

–No empieces con tus teorías conspirativas –Penguin puso los ojos en blanco, disimulando. Porque igual sí que era verdad que estaba un _poquito_ de su parte. Eustass Kid era el matón del instituto pero, en el fondo, no podía ser tan mal chico–. Ven este sábado a la fiesta y lo comprobarás. Te prometo que estaré contigo todo el rato, también los chicos estarán, y cuando quieras irte, te acompañaré a casa…

–¿Qué parte no has entendido? Ni muerto voy a casa de Eustass-ya.

El chico cambió de estrategia. Si no accedía por las buenas, lo haría… Por otros medios. Suspiró. Empezaba el teatro.

–Va a ser verdad eso que dicen… –los ojos de Law se clavaron en él como si fuese un ave de presa y Penguin sonrió para sus adentros–. Que tienes miedo a Eustass Kid.

Y el moreno se paró en seco en medio de la acera.

*****

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje le despertó de la siesta. Killer se había echado un rato después de comer, estaba durmiendo un poco mal últimamente. El frío de enero le dejaba un poco atontado, y también le daba más pereza salir a hacer ejercicio. Se frotó los ojos y cogió el móvil, viendo que era un mensaje de Penguin. Sonrió inconscientemente.

> [Penguin]: _le he convencidooooioo!!!_
> 
> [Killer]: _me alegro :)_
> 
> [Killer]: _pero no has contestado a mi pregunta_
> 
> [Penguin]: _sobre el alcohol? esq nse, algo dulce jaja_
> 
> [Killer]: _m djas prepararte algo especial?_
> 
> [Penguin]: _chi :3_

El rubio suspiró y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Duchaja y a funcionar.

*****

Eustass Kid observó el armario como las vacas miraban al tren. ¿Camisa? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se podía comer? El pelirrojo no es que tuviera un armario repleto de ropa, y empezó a pensar que igual era un poco básico vistiendo.

–Tío, ayúdame –murmuró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

–Te repito que lo de la camisa era una broma –el suspiro de Killer se escuchó en todo el vecindario–. Kid, ponte lo que te dé la gana.

–¡Joder! Pero quiero ir… _Bien_.

El rubio se sobó la frente en señal de cansancio y se levantó de la cama, directo al armario. Sin dudar un segundo, agarró unos vaqueros destrozados y una camiseta negra y se lo entregó a su amigo, a quien le había dejado de funcionar el cerebro.

–Con esto y una sudadera es más que suficiente –le espetó–. ¿O crees que Trafalgar es de esos que se fijan en la ropa?

–¿Sí...? ¿No…? –Kid frunció el ceño, no tenía ni puta idea–. Siempre va como arreglado.

–Arreglado no. Tiene dinero –a veces mataría a su amigo, y más cuando Trafalgar Law estaba por medio. En verdad que a Kid se le cortocircuitaba el cerebro.

La cara del pelirrojo era todo un poema. Daba hasta ternura verlo, tan nervioso como un chihuahua, si no fuera porque Killer sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, intentando calmarle.

–Kid, tranquilo –él mismo se había relajado un poco para aliviar tensiones innecesarias, porque el momento armario había sido demasiado drama innecesario para él–. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Tu puta fiesta, ¡que cumples 17! –le sonrió–. Deja de pensar en tonterías y espabila. Vamos a bebernos hasta el agua de los floreros, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Los ambarinos ojos de Kid no se apartaron ni un momento de su amigo. Poco a poco, notó como la tensión de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo. Suspiró y sonrió levemente.

–Joder… Si es que soy gilipollas.

–Dime algo que no sepa.

*****

La casa estaba más que lista. Habían colgado las luces de neón, cada una de un color diferente y que, en conjunto, mareaban un poco. La música estaba demasiado alta para una habitación de esas dimensiones, pero a la familia Eustass no había quien le tosiera en el barrio –si bien es cierto que sus padres se habían marchado el fin de semana de viaje, sino de qué iba a poder Kid celebrar una fiesta de esas características.

Habían clocado una mesa plegable en un rincón de la sala para la comida, que no eran más que patatas y ganchitos. Ni pizzas ni chuminadas, que ya se habían gastado bastante dinero en el alcohol. El alcohol, por supuesto, no podía faltar. Cervezas en cantidades ingentes –sobre todo porque Kid y compañía era lo que bebían–, y un par de botellas de destilados varios como ron, vodka y licores.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kid era como un rito de paso en el instituto. No te hacías (un poco más) adulto si no asistías a una y bebías por primera vez. Si no acababas sudando como un pollo de tanto bailar, apretados como sardinas en lata, en su casa. Si no salías a la calle a vomitar –porque hacerlo en casa de Kid estaba prohibidísimo. Si no te enrollabas con alguien y al día siguiente te morías de la vergüenza.

Así eran las fiestas de Kid. Adolescentes hormonados hasta las cejas de alcohol y sin vigilancia. Que no hubiese pasado nada grave hasta la fecha era todo un milagro.

Cuando Trafalgar llegó, la juerga llevaba en marcha un par de horas. Su amigo Penguin no dejaba de tirarle de la manga del abrigo para llegar antes, estaba emocionado. Ese día hacía mucho frío, entendible porque estaban en enero, y lo último que quería hacer el moreno era salir de casa. Pero su orgullo estaba en juego, y no iba a dejar que el bastardo de Kid ganase la partida. Quien dijese que le tenía miedo, ya se podía ir tragando sus palabras una a una. Trafalgar D. Water Law no huía ni de su tío, que era la persona que más miedo podía dar en este mundo, así que mucho menos iba a dejarse acobardar por un descerebrado como el pelirrojo.

Todo el vecindario estaba en silencio, sumido en la oscuridad de la temprana noche, a excepción de una casa. LA CASA. Law observó todo con su ojo clínico, guardando para sí toda información por si acaso. Por la ventana del salón se veían las luces, se escuchaba la música y el barullo de la fiesta. Fue Penguin quien llamó a la puerta, y fue una chica de otro curso la que abrió.

El olor a sudor, tabaco y algo más que no supo identificar invadió la nariz de Law. Instintivamente frunció el ceño, era una combinación que no le gustaba. La música estaba demasiado alta, había demasiado humo, y la gente se agolpaba en el salón para bailar como si les fuese la vida en ello. Dejaron los abrigos tirados en una esquina, y fue Penguin quien le agarró del brazo y lo guio entre la marabunta de gente para tomar algo. A Law se le erizó el vello, esto era demasiado para él –en todos los sentidos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here you have the second chapter. In this... Well... I'll only say #poorLaw  
> Enjoy ;)

Trafalgar Law observó con ojo clínico todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella casa. Más alumnos de los que hubiese imaginado estaban allí, con sus vasos de plástico o latas de cerveza, hablando a gritos, riendo, comiéndose a besos y bailando. Todo allí le daba mala espina, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ambientes y enseguida se puso alerta.

Sin embargo, su amigo Penguin estaba encantado. Saludando a los compañeros de clase, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la música, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pero era complicado moverse –y ver– entre tanta gente. Al final preguntó a una chica, quien le señaló el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Le dio las gracias y, con Law bien apretado para que no huyese, fueron hacia allí.

Conforme iba atravesando la marabunta de gente y se fueron acercando a la cocina, Trafalgar vio un mechón de pelo rojo asomarse por el marco de la puerta. NO. Se detuvo en seco, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para que su amigo no fuera hacia allí. Fue imposible.

–¡Hola! –Penguin saludó con una enorme sonrisa, alegre y despreocupado–. ¡Felicidades, Eustass! Ha venido mucha gente, ¡qué bien!

Trafalgar puso los ojos en blanco, le hervía la sangre cuando SU MEJOR AMIGO era tan amable con SU PEOR ENEMIGO. La cocina era bastante estrecha, y para los cuatro que estaban –Kid, Killer y ellos dos– se hacía pequeña. Botellas y vasos por todos lados, y la nevera repleta de cerveza. En una pequeña mesa pegada contra la pared, estaban sentados los dos amigos mientras bebían y se fumaban un petardo tranquilamente.

Cuando Killer vio llegar a Penguin, soltó el canuto y se lo pasó a su amigo para que el otro no le viera fumar –aunque ya lo sabía. Se apartó el flequillo y le saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas. A diferencia de Kid, el rubio tenía unas facciones más suaves y, a ojos del resto, era bastante más guapo.

–Qué bueno que ya estáis aquí –comentó alegre, mientras que Kid alzó la mano como agradecimiento por las felicitaciones–. Ya pensábamos que no ibais a venir.

–Se nos pasó un poco la hora, perdón –se excusó el castaño con una dulce sonrisa–. Veníamos a por algo de beber.

Law emitió un gruñido extraño, él no quería beber. Odiaba el alcohol, sabía lo que pasaba si te emborrachabas –lo veía a menudo con su tío en casa. Detestaba todo tipo de drogas, pero más detestaba a la gente que las consumía voluntariamente. Pero nadie allí pareció enterarse de su gruñido, y Penguin siguió la cháchara como si nada.

Fue Killer quien se levantó y fue a prepararle un combinado a su amigo, como le había prometido días antes. En un vaso con dos hielos, mezcló un poco vodka, licor de melocotón, zumo de naranja –que había comprado expresamente para él– y granadina. Lo removió todo con una pajita amarilla –el color favorito del chico– y le entregó el combinado, esperando su aprobación.

–¡Esto está delicioso! –exclamó después de dar un sorbito pequeño–. Muchas gracias, Killer. Law, ¿tú qué quieres?

Irse de allí.

Los tres le miraron fijamente, y una gota de sudor le bajó por la espalda. Sí, sabía que el alcohol era perjudicial para el organismo, pero no tenía ni idea de alcohol propiamente. Su máximo contacto con los destilados era el de su tío, que siempre bebía…

–Whisky doble sin hielo –dijo de forma seca, intentando aparentar que sabía del asunto.

Penguin parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces, Killer alzó una ceja y Kid, que había permanecido en silencio fumando, soltó una carcajada. Ese mocoso no tenía ni puta idea de lo que acababa de pedir, pero se lo iba a beber de todas formas. Fue él quien se lo sirvió, medio palmo de whisky a palo seco sin hielo.

Le ofreció el vaso con una sonrisa maliciosa, aún con el canuto en los labios, como retándole. Trafalgar le devolvió una mirada asesina, le estaba provocando. Dudó un segundo, pero agarró el vaso con rabia. No iba a permitir que dijeran en el instituto que le tenía miedo. Ojeó el líquido dorado con reticencia, pero se lo llevó a la boca.

Conforme el primer trago bajó por su garganta, sintió cómo le ardía. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, y tuvo que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar ahí mismo. El alcohol le quemaba el estómago y le subía por el esófago hasta su boca, dejando su sabor amargo y horriblemente asqueroso por todas partes. ¿Cómo podía beber su tío esta cosa todos los días? Estaba enfermo.

Agachó la cabeza para disimular la mueca de asco al acabar el sorbo, no quería quedar como un pringado delante de aquella gente. Agarró a Penguin del brazo y se lo llevó de allí volando, dejando a los otros dos bastante asombrados.

*****

La noche avanzaba y la fiesta se volvía más y más alocada. Trafalgar y Penguin estaban en la pista de baile, meneándose al ritmo de la música, rodeados de alumnos y compañeros. Aunque, más bien era Penguin quien bailaba desenfrenado –llevaba ya tres combinados de esos–, Law sólo se movía de un lado a otro. No sabía bailar y no llevaba intención de aprender, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

El estómago le advertía una y otra vez que dejase de beber –ni siquiera se había acabado el primer vaso–, pero el moreno hacía de tripas corazón y seguía. No quería quedar mal delante de tanta gente. Si su amigo podía aguantar el alcohol, ¿por qué él no? Las manos le sudaban, y cada cierto tiempo sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de vomitar hasta la primera papilla. Pero él era Trafalgar D. Water Law, y por su sombra que aguantaría.

–¡Law! –le gritó Penguin al oído, era la única forma de comunicarse con la música tan alta–. ¡Vamos a por más, ya no me queda! –alzó el vaso vacío y le agarró para ir otra vez a la cocina.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Shachi y Jean Bart, con quien no se habían cruzado desde que habían llegado. Se alegraron enormemente de verse allí, Law respirando más tranquilo al haber encontrado a alguien con quien relajarse.

Error.

–¡Ronda de chupitos! –gritó Shachi después de haberse saludado efusivamente, y a todos les encantó la idea menos al moreno.

Penguin agarró el licor de melocotón y lo vació en cuatro vasos. Echó unas gotas de granadina porque había descubierto una maravilla de la ciencia. Brindaron por su amistad y se lo bebieron de trago, Law incluido. Estaba preparado para el sabor amargo, pero el azúcar de la granadina se apoderaba de cualquier otro sabor. A su estómago, sin embargo, le sentó como un tiro.

–¡Otro más! –esta vez fue Penguin, que sirvió otros cuatro chupitos–. ¡El que no apoya, no folla, y el que no corre no se corre! –gritó, colocando el vaso en la encimera para deslizarlo y llevárselo a la boca.

Law le imitó por efecto dominó, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Quién iba a follar? ¿Con quién? ¿Había una carrera y no se había enterado? Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su castaño amigo le había preparado otro vaso de whisky.

–Le he puesto un poco de lo mío, así estará más bueno –le sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar su combinado, que se había reducido a vodka con granadina. Una bomba de relojería.

Los cuatro amigos, después de brindar dos veces por su amistad –porque eran muy amigos– fueron a bailar otra vez. Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande excepto Law, que se mareaba cada vez más.

*****

Todo el mundo había perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo. La fiesta se había convertido en un barullo de gente gritando, bailando y bebiendo como cosacos. Las luces de neón ya no hacían daño a la vista, y la música se había convertido en una interminable canción con un ritmo que a Law le parecía siempre el mismo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se quitó el sudor, estaba muy acalorado. La chaqueta que llevaba debajo del abrigo se la había quitado hacía rato, y ahora le sobraba la camiseta. Se estaba ahogando.

Penguin, en cambio, estaba en su salsa. Bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, desatado, sin importarle nada más que él. Hablaba con todo el mundo, incluso con gente que no conocía. Se reía con ellos e intercambiaba algún bailecito. De normal, era un chico un tanto tímido y reservado, pero el alcohol le había desinhibido. Seguía bebiendo sin parar, sofocado como su mejor amigo.

A ambos les había afectado el alcohol –mucho. Sin embargo, Penguin lo estaba llevando mucho mejor que Trafalgar –porque él ya había bebido en otras ocasiones, no era su primera vez, como le sucedía a su amigo. El moreno se notaba adormecido, abrumado por una extraña sensación de mareo y náuseas, incapaz de hacer funcionar correctamente sus cinco sentidos. Se tambaleaba entre la multitud, moviéndose más por los empujones de la gente al bailar que por sus propios pies.

Pero él tampoco quería irse. Simplemente estaba ahí, con su mejor amigo –porque otra vez habían perdido a Shachi y Jean Bart. La boca la sentía pastosa, sedienta de alcohol, pero a la vez rechazándolo. Era una realidad desconocida para él, nunca había bebido y no sabía lo que era aquello. Sabía que su tío bebía, y mucho, pero a él no le afectaba. Borró la imagen de su tío de la mente y volvió a probar un trago.

*****

Eustass Kid oteó el ambiente: como siempre, su fiesta estaba siendo un éxito rotundo. Era el puto amo haciendo fiestas, joder. Se acabó la cerveza de trago y abrió otra. Se sobó el cabello, notando el trozo de cartón. Si no fuera su cumpleaños, hubiese matado a sus amigos. Le habían traído una corona de cartón del _burger_ de la esquina y le habían obligado a ponérsela porque, joder, era su cumpleaños.

Un hueco en el centro de la pista llamó su atención, y lo vio. Allí estaba Trafalgar Law, borracho como una cuba. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, tambaleándose de lado a lado como un péndulo. Pero joder, seguía estando igual de bueno. Era algo que no le gustaba hacer, aprovecharse de alguien por su estado de embriaguez, pero si esa noche podía follarse a Trafalgar…

–Voy a ir –le gritó Kid a su amigo Killer. Ambos estaban en una esquina bebiendo tranquilamente, rodeados de sus colegas.

–Tío, va muy borracho –le advirtió el rubio, viendo la escena en mitad de la marabunta de gente.

–Killer, no lo entiendes –el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, él también iba un poco borracho–. Es la única oportunidad que voy a tener en la vida con él. Es ahora o nunca.

El rubio suspiró con fuerza. Observó a su amigo, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una gilipollez como una catedral de grande, pero no tenía remedio. En el fondo, le sudaba la polla todo. Él también había bebido. Kid era como un perro de caza que olía la presa, herida y a punto de caer. Sólo necesitaba un mordisco y el premio sería suyo.

–Venga, vamos –murmuró al fin, acompañando a su amigo hasta la otra pareja.

Cuando Penguin vio una rubia y larga cabellera acercarse a ellos, saltó como un conejillo y se lanzó a por su amigo, tirando de él para que bailase con él. Killer se rio y aceptó el baile, acercándose a él para intercambiar algunas palabras. Kid, que iba detrás de él, pasó del asunto y se centró en Law, que parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

–¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? –le gritó al oído, observando detenidamente lo jodidamente borracho que iba el otro. Por unos segundos, dudó.

El moreno no contestó. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando adivinar quién estaba delante de él, y simplemente sonrió de forma estúpida al reconocer los pelos alborotados de Kid. Pero había… Pensativo, estiró la mano torpemente y agarró la corona, mirándola como si fuera un objeto del espacio. El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para colocársela en la cabeza.

–Te queda muy bien –le dijo, más cerca de su oreja. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, sólo una carcajada algo estúpida por parte del otro. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero una colleja en la nuca le hizo girarse bruscamente. Iba a soltar un puñetazo cuando vio que era Killer, quien le indicaba con la mirada que se fueran a un puto rincón a hacer el canelo. Penguin, que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, se acercó a su amigo y le empujó contra Kid, chillando y escondiéndose detrás de Killer, como si fuese un duendecillo metido hasta las cejas de azúcar.

El pelirrojo captó la indirecta y, sujetando a Law por el empujón, lo arrastró hasta una esquina del salón, acorralándolo contra la pared. El moreno se tambaleó un poco, pero apoyado como estaba, tenía un soporte que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Kid se acercó de nuevo, colocando los brazos a ambos lados del chico.

–¿Sabes quién soy, Trafalgar? –era una pregunta obvia, pero tenía que asegurarse.

El nombrado abrió un poco más los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en sonreír de nuevo, jugando con la corona que llevaba en la cabeza.

–Euss-tasssss… –susurró con la lengua trabada. Le entró la risa tonta por su propia forma de decirlo–. Quie-res liarte conmigooo… –le señaló, divertido, sin notar la tensión del otro.

Kid empezaba a comprender a su amigo cuando le había dicho que Law iba demasiado borracho. Era incapaz de mantener una conversación. Pero. Pero. Peeeeero. Tenía delante al jodido Trafalgar Law. Si estuviese sobrio, en la vida le habría dirigido la palabra. Y hasta borracho estaba guapo, con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Estaba indefenso.

–¿Y tú quieres liarte conmigo, Trafalgar? –ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a mordisquearla.

Law emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, estremeciéndose ante el inesperado contacto, y eso no hizo más que aumentar las ganas del pelirrojo. Pegó su cuerpo contra el de Law, dejándole sin espacio para moverse siquiera. El moreno se vio abrumado, agobiado rápidamente por el otro cuerpo. Colocó las manos en el pecho de Kid para apartarlo de un empujón, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Giró el rostro para quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Eustass le atrapó los labios y le besó. Trafalgar volvió a soltar un jadeo, esta vez más audible. Kid lo entendió como una señal de aceptación –y aunque no lo fuera, no pensaba parar– y siguió. Deslizó las manos hasta atrapar el cuerpo tembloroso del moreno, rodeándolo como una serpiente.

Los besos de Kid eran demasiado agobiantes, jugando con su lengua por todas partes, mordisqueando labios y tirando de ellos. No se apartaba de su presa ni un segundo, probando todo lo que podía de él. Law era un ente pasivo, sin saber por dónde le pegaba el aire por la borrachera y la presencia del pelirrojo. Se estaba mareando todavía más.

–Euss-Kid… –murmuró como pudo el moreno, arañando los bíceps del otro. _Esos bíceps fuertes y trabajados_.

–Relájate… Esto te va a gustar –le contestó el nombrado, mordiendo la barbilla del chico y subiendo hasta la oreja de nuevo.

¿Le iba a gustar? Obviamente no. Pero. Pero. Peeeeero.

Parecía que Kid se lo estaba comiendo allí mismo, sin pudor alguno. Lo apretaba contra la pared, rodeándole con sus brazos como si fuera un trofeo. Y a Law eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba a Eustass Kid con todas sus fuerzas, lo aborrecía. Era penoso en sus intentos por conquistarle. Además, era ruidoso, bruto, temperamental, impaciente, tonto y feo. Sobre todo, feo.

 _Joder_.

Pero cómo besaba. El pelirrojo concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en avasallar a Law con besos, mordiscos y caricias muy indiscretas que le estaban dejando fuera de juego. No quería liarse con él, pero su cuerpo, el alcohol y las atenciones que estaba recibiendo le nublaban la mente. Era incapaz de pensar racionalmente, incapaz de reaccionar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le besaban –demasiado– y su cuerpo estaba actuando por cuenta propia. Contento, _muy_ contento. Al cabo de unos microsegundos de debate interno –en realidad, no hubo debate alguno–, Trafalgar tiró el vaso de whisky por ahí y se entregó por completo a Kid. Consiguió sacar los brazos del agarre, y torpemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a arañarla, y a devolverle los besos.

El pelirrojo emitió un sonido gutural cuando el moreno se dio por vencido, acallado por los besos y los mordiscos que se estaban regalando. Se pegó más a él, toqueteando su cuerpo sin ningún pudor. Estaba en la gloria. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que besar a Trafalgar era tan… Verle tan sumiso, tan abandonado, cuando de normal era todo lo contrario, removía en Kid un sentimiento de macho alfa que le satisfacía mucho.

–Euss… –farfulló entre beso y beso, incapaz de encadenar dos palabras seguidas.

–Llámame por mi nombre, Law –le ordenó el otro, abandonado los labios del moreno para centrarse en su cuello.

–K-Kid… –gimoteó el menor al sentir el contacto en aquella zona erógena.

El nombrado sólo suspiró por la nariz, como si fuera un toro, y comenzó a llenar el cuello de Law con marcas, besos y chupones. Era probable que mañana no le hablase, pero se iba a llevar un bonito recuerdo de la fiesta.

*****

Killer y Penguin se habían quedado observando la escena desde lejos y, cuando la otra pareja se apartó a una esquina, el castaño fue corriendo a cotillear. Killer le reprochó que no lo hiciera, debían darles privacidad –si es que eso era posible en una fiesta de esas características– pero el chico hizo caso omiso y no paró hasta encontrarlos.

Cuando el espectáculo dio inicio, Penguin sacó su teléfono móvil y torpemente logró hacer unas cuantas fotos para inmortalizar el momento. La gente que estaba alrededor también se percató, y el rumor de que Kid y Law se estaban liando se expandió como la pólvora.

–Aléjate un poco, que te van a ver –le reprochó el rubio, bebiendo para pasar el mal trago que era ver a su mejor amigo como un pulpo con el pobre chaval–. Eres un notas…

–¡Mmme da igual! –exclamó Penguin con una sonrisa de beodo en los labios, manejando el móvil con la misma soltura que un paparazzi–. ¡Esto esh un hito hishtórico!

Killer no pudo evitar reírse, pues en parte Penguin llevaba razón. Los problemas vendrían al día siguiente, eso estaba clarísimo… Pero, ahora era mejor dejarlo estar.

–Venga, vamos a por otra –dijo el rubio, señalando la lata vacía. Penguin sonrió y, una vez estuvo satisfecho con las fotos, le siguió.

*****

Los primeros se habían marchado ya. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, y unos cuantos adolescentes no podían permitirse volver a casa de mañana. Por supuesto, no era el caso de Killer. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo bailando con Penguin. En realidad, él no bailaba. No sabía bailar, no era lo suyo. Movía los brazos y las piernas al ritmo de la música mientras animaba al castaño, que lo estaba dando todo.

Penguin estaba completamente desatado. Con la pista de baile más despejada, podía moverse con más libertad. Hacía virguerías, no por lo bien que bailaba, sino por lo borracho que iba. Sin sentido de la vergüenza, se meneaba sin un patrón definido, haciendo las delicias de quienes estaban alrededor. Sonreía a todo el mundo, se chocaba, gritaba, zarandeaba y bailaba con cualquiera que tuviera delante.

–¡¡ESSHTA FIESHTA ES COJJJONUDAA!! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, abriendo los brazos y mirando al cielo como si estuviera en una película.

Killer simplemente se rio de la esperpéntica escena y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Así también acabaría con el espectáculo, porque sabía que mañana se moriría de la vergüenza.

–Me alegro que te lo estés pasando bien –le susurró, enterrando al pequeño contra su pecho. En circunstancias normales no lo habría hecho, pero él también había bebido.

–¡Y tú eresh cojjjjjonudo! –le dijo a Killer, sacando la cabeza del abrazo con una enorme sonrisa que derretiría hasta el acero más duro–. Asias por ser mi amigooo.

El rubio suspiró para sus adentros y le regaló un beso en la frente, apartándole el pelo. No iba a aguantar mucho si Penguin seguía en ese plan. Además, no pensaba aprovecharse de él en su estado de embriaguez. Se separó de él y le revolvió el cabello.

–¿Por qué no vamos al jardín a que te dé el aire? Están todos ahí –le sugirió, y agarró su muñeca en dirección al jardín cuando el otro asintió.

–¿Y Law…? –el castaño preguntó entre la marabunta de gente, buscándole con la mirada.

–Estará bien con Kid, tranquilo –Killer le mintió descaradamente.

*****

Trafalgar Law se estremeció de nuevo. Más, quería _más_. Su cabeza zumbaba como el batir de alas de una abeja, adormecido y desorientado como estaba. El alcohol había hecho mella en su organismo, dejándole completamente indispuesto. Su cuerpo, en cambio, actuaba por cuenta propia. Para bien o para mal.

Y Eustass Kid, que era un cabrón, se había aprovechado de la situación. Paciente como un tigre, esperaba el momento preciso para comenzar la caza. Y menuda presa había conseguido. Él también iba borracho, y por eso no le importó lo más mínimo sacar tajada del estado de embriaguez del moreno.

Le hizo soltar un jadeo cuando le sobó el trasero, y el pelirrojo sonrió –aunque más que sobar, Kid le iba a dejar los dedos marcados al ritmo que llevaba, incluso con el pantalón puesto. Hacía rato que ambos habían comenzado a jugar con sus manos, explorando el cuerpo del otro de forma torpe y atropellada, como si no tuviese tiempo.

–Gime otra vez… –le ordenó el muchacho mientras jugaba con los pendientes de Law.

–Nhgh… –se resistió, sintiendo cómo se derretía por dentro. Las orejas eran su punto débil. Y el cuello. Y la espalda. Y el trasero.

–Esto te gusta, ¿verdad…? –Eustass optó por otra vía, abandonando la oreja y metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla–. Estás cachondo como un mono –se rio, presionando con su entrepierna la del moreno.

–Ahh… Si-sigue… –respondió el menor, fuera de sí. Kid no mentía, estaba muy cachondo–. No pares… Kid…

¿Parar? Ni muerto. Law estaba completamente entregado a él, y parecía que estaban en una película porno. Eustass Kid se había transformado en un auténtico pulpo, toqueteando a Law y dejándole sin respiración. Le había marcado tanto el cuello que parecía que le habían ahorcado. Estaba aprovechándose de él porque estaba borracho, no podía defenderse ni había consentido, _abusando_ de él.

Los asistentes a la fiesta, al principio, habían mirado con curiosidad cómo ambos chicos se comían la boca. Era una sensación morbosa ver cómo dos personas se enrollaban, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en el instituto, no parecían llevarse bien. En cambio, para unos pocos alumnos, el espectáculo era un poco grotesco –Law no estaba en plenas facultades, y estaba _realmente_ borracho. Sin embargo, prefirieron no interponerse entre ambos.

Trafalgar estaba recluido contra la pared, apenas se le veía con Kid delante. Y era como un muñeco de trapo en manos de un niño grande. Con la camiseta arrugada y manchada, se revolvía como una culebra. Se pegaba contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo y se frotaba, suspirando, jadeando por más. Porque estaba _muy_ cachondo.

Los vaqueros ajustados que vestía le apretaban el paquete que parecía que iba a explotar. Su miembro, duro como una piedra, demandaba una atención que nadie le estaba dando. Además, Trafalgar era muy precavido con el sexo y prefería satisfacerse a sí mismo –y seguía siendo virgen. Por eso, las acciones de Kid le estaban llevando al clímax.

El pelirrojo, también excitado como él, no paraba de mover las caderas. Sus miembros chocaban, se rozaban el uno contra el otro y la dureza de la tela sólo empeoraba las cosas. Kid le embestía como si se lo estuviera follando ahí mismo, contra la pared y a la vista de todo el mundo. El resto de chavales del instituto miraba de reojo a veces, pero sabían que era mejor no meterse con Eustass Kid, así que preferían pasar del asunto.

–Más rá-pido… –pidió el moreno, devolviendo como podía los besos que estaba recibiendo.

–Trafalgar… Estás muy bueno, joder, Trafalgar. Muy bueno –farfulló el otro, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas tal y como le había pedido.

Law sintió una oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero estaba tan mareado que no supo identificar. Sufrió un pequeño espasmo, hincando las uñas en el pecho de Kid –que había llenado de arañazos, igual que los abdominales, brazos y espalda– y de su garganta se escapó un gemido ahogado. Kid sonrió, atento a todo lo que Law hacía, a sabiendas de que había tenido un orgasmo.

*****

Los primeros rayos del amanecer asomaban por las ventanas de la vivienda que, para ser tan tarde, aún estaba repleta de gente. Unos cuantos ya se habían ido, pero el salón seguía a tope con los chavales bailando y bebiendo. El frío de la madrugada había obligado a aquellos que estaban en el jardín a recogerse dentro de casa, pues a nadie le gustaba pasar frío estando de fiesta.

Kid y Killer estaban sentados en el sofá, fumándose otro porro tranquilamente, observando el panorama que había. El resto de amigos charlaban animadamente, borrachos también, mientras liaban un par de canutos más. No es que fumasen mucho –casi nunca tabaco–, pero una ocasión así lo merecía.

–Aún no me lo creo… –murmuró Kid con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

–Me alegro por ti, colega, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones… –le cortó Killer. Iba borracho y fumado, y en esas circunstancias, su paciencia era mucho menor–. Trafalgar mañana va a querer matarte.

–Que se joda –soltó una carcajada, aspirando la marihuana de nuevo–. Que no hubiera dicho que sí.

–¿De verdad te dijo que sí…? –el rubio dudó, entrecerrando los ojos. Le costaba creer que Trafalgar, a pesar de lo ebrio que iba, hubiese aceptado.

–Bueno… No dijo que no, así que… –Kid esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

–Pfffffff… Te va a cortar las pelotas –dijo en tono serio, pero enseguida cambió la expresión por una sonrisa cómplice–. Bien hecho –y estiró el brazo para chocar los puños.

–Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Te lo follas o no? –Eustass preguntó chocando el puño.

–No sé, tío. Penguin es como un topo –Killer suspiró, un poco cansado–. No se entera de nada.

–¿Por qué no le has metido lengua hoy? Estaba cieguísimo –se quejó el pelirrojo. Su amigo a veces era demasiado paciente.

Antes de que Killer pudiera contestar, notó cómo vibraba su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era una nota de voz de Penguin. Alzó una ceja, nunca le mandaba notas de voz a no ser que tuviera que contarle algo extenso. Obvió la pregunta de Kid y escuchó el audio.

–Era Penguin. Ha dejado a Trafalgar en casa después de que casi vomita en el taxi –explicó después de haber oído el mensaje–. Dice que lleva el cuello lleno de marcas. _Bro_ , en serio, te has pasado –se rio–. Mañana viene y te mata.

–Entonces, espero que te fumes un petardo bien gordo en mi funeral –Kid sonrió. Había sido la mejor noche de toda su puta vida.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, today is Friday and not Sunday, but in my country we have some holidays and I'll be at my village until Tuesday (and I dind't want to leave this without uploading it!). This is a non-action chapter, in my opinion necessary after that savage party haha. Hope you like it, and sorry if someone was hoping some punishment for Kid... Not today *ups*

Donquixote Doflamingo llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino por cortesía, porque no necesitaba llamar a ninguna puerta que estuviese cerrada para entrar. Él simplemente entraba, y punto. Iba a ser la hora de comer, y Law todavía no se había despertado. Al rubio le daba igual, sabía que su sobrino había salido la noche anterior y había vuelto a las tantas de la mañana. Además, hoy era domingo, así que podía vaguear por casa tanto como quisiera.

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad más profunda, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, salió de ella un hedor muy fuerte a cerrado, alcohol, tabaco y vómito. Olía a fiesta. Doflamingo sonrió, parecía que su sobrino se había pillado una buena juerga. Se quedó en el marco, observando dormir al chico.

La cama estaba deshecha por todos lados, como si se hubiese peleado con alguien. Los vaqueros y las zapatillas estaban tirados por el suelo, pero Trafalgar se había echado a dormir con la camiseta con la que había salido, incapaz de desnudarse y ponerse el pijama. Y por un costado de la cama, ya petrificado, vómito de un reconocible color amarillento. Estaba por todos lados, por la cama, las sábanas y el suelo. Seguramente también por la camiseta de Trafalgar, pero Doflamingo no alcanzaba a verlo.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su sobrino de esa guisa. No sabía si Law había bebido otras veces, pero ésta era la primera que se lo encontraba así. Era lamentable, pero le recordaba a él en sus tiempos mozos –y no tan mozos–, así que no se enfadaría con él. La resaca de caballo que iba a tener iba a ser suficiente penitencia para el pequeño.

–¿Law…? –tentó a la suerte a ver si se despertaba–. Es la hora de comer.

El nombrado se removió lentamente, abriendo un ojo con pereza. Vio una figura en el marco de la puerta y tardó demasiado en comprender que era su tío. La boca le sabía a rayos, seca como la suela de una zapatilla. El sabor del whisky mezclado con marihuana le inundó la garganta, provocándole una arcada. El estómago le dolía horrores, la cabeza le iba a estallar y sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

–Fuera –fue lo único que pudo decir, cerrando el ojo de nuevo para volver a dormir.

Doflamingo se rio de nuevo, pero obedeció y cerró la puerta al salir para dejar a su sobrino en paz. A fin de cuentas, él tampoco le molestaba cuando tenía resaca. Bajó a la cocina y se encendió un cigarro antes de comer, avisando al servicio que comería él sólo.

–¿El señorito Law se encuentra indispuesto? –preguntó la sirvienta con cortesía mientras le acercaba a Doflamingo un cenicero.

–Sí. Después de comer, sube a su habitación y la limpias. Ha vomitado –ordenó el rubio.

*****

El ruido de su estómago le hizo removerse sobre la cama y abrir los ojos. Llevaba despierto un rato, pero no quería salir de la cama. No tenía fuerzas para nada, era un despojo social en aquellos momentos. Se incorporó como pudo, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, y bebió un poco de agua que le habían traído. Era lo único que quería en esos momentos.

El teléfono móvil brilló de repente –siempre lo tenía en silencio– y miró de reojo: otro mensaje de Penguin. Iban ya 43 entre llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Trafalgar se acabó el vaso de un trago y, con suma pereza, cogió el móvil para contestar. Iba a mandarle a la mierda para que le dejase tranquilo, pero comenzó a leer y se quedó muerto.

Los ojos iban a salirse de las órbitas conforme bajaba el monólogo de su amigo, que le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si estaba vivo. Penguin se había disculpado unas veinte veces por haberle abandonado con Kid, pero reconocía que, al final, a él también se le fue la mano con la bebida. Killer le arrastró a bailar –quizá fuera al revés, no estaba seguro–, y perdió a Law de vista hasta que no tuvieron que marcharse a casa.

No podía creerse lo que estaba leyendo. Soltó el móvil de las manos como si le quemase, notando como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Un cúmulo de emociones se adueñó de su cabeza, pero estaba tan espeso y tenía tanta resaca que sólo pudo quedarse así, sentado sobre la cama y con la mente en blanco, embobado mirando a la nada y temblando como un chihuahua.

> [Penguin]: _Menuda resaca, no me acuerdo de casi nada…_
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _¿Estás vivo?_
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _Bebiste un montón en la fiesta._
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _Casi vomitas volviendo a casa, menuda bronca del taxista._
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _¿Probaste los porros?_
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _Te liaste con Kid._
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _Tenías el cuello lleno de chupetones._
> 
> NO.
> 
> [Penguin]: _¿Os… Acostasteis?_

Después de una media hora larga, Trafalgar volvió a coger el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Penguin exigiéndole que le contara _todo_ lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se tumbó en la cama cual largo era, intentando destensar los músculos, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato, le llegó un mensaje de voz de siete minutos y medio.

*****

Trafalgar iba a asesinar a alguien. En cuanto lograse salir de la cama, iba a asesinar a alguien. Ya tenía la lista mental: primero, su tío, por haberle hecho beber esa mierda que era el whisky; segundo, Eustass Kid, por haberse liado con él; tercero, Penguin, por haberle dejado liarse con Kid. Técnicamente, Doflamingo nunca le había dicho que bebiese whisky y, técnicamente, haberse liado con Kid era culpa suya, pero Penguin se la iba a cargar de todas formas.

Miró la hora en el teléfono: 17:23. Perfecto, aún tenía tarde para seguir sufriendo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió de la cama. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido con la ropa interior y que, por alguna razón, había _algo_. Notó un líquido algo espeso en la entrepierna, y había una mancha en la tela.

Entró en pánico.

–No. No. No. No –repitió para sí mismo una y otra vez, estirando la goma del bóxer para ver con sus propios ojos la prueba acusatoria de la noche–. Vamos, no me jodas.

Sí, estaba jodido. Semen seco pegaba su miembro con la tela, desprendiendo un olor muy fuerte y provocándole una arcada aún con el estómago vacío. Definitivamente, no volvía a beber en su vida. ¿Cómo demonios se había corrido? ¡Si no se acordaba de nada! Una sonrisa malévola, de hiena, apareció en su cabeza.

E-U-S-T-A-S-S K-I-D.

Hijo de puta.

HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA.

Lo iba a matar. Iba a despedazarlo, abrirle la cabeza contra el suelo y esparcir sus restos por el instituto. Iba a aniquilar a ese desgraciado. Había pasado al puesto número uno de su lista, su tío podía esperar –un poco. Asqueado con todo su ser, salió de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño. Por suerte para él, no se cruzó ni con su tío ni con la sirvienta por el pasillo.

Como la casa era tan grande, Law tenía un cuarto de baño para él sólo. No podía acceder desde su habitación directamente, pero estaba al lado. De diseño moderno y sencillo, de líneas limpias y sin florituras, acabados en blanco y en madera clara, el moreno entró como un torbellino y fue directo a llenar la bañera. En un cajón tenía sales de baño perfumadas –a su tío le encantaban esas excentricidades–, y cogió las más olorosas para echarlas al agua.

El joven parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, con una cara de repulsión permanente y sin atrever a tocar nada que no fuera esencial, como si tuviese miedo de manchar todo. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo casi con rabia, asqueado con el olor que desprendía. Pensó en quemarla, igual que el bóxer, pero le gustaba demasiado.

Desnudo como estaba, se quedó perplejo delante del espejo. Su preciosa piel morena había sido mancillada, usada, ultrajada por aquel niño del infierno. Su cuello estaba repleto de marcas y chupetones de un vibrante color violáceo –sólo se salvaba la nuca. Por las clavículas y la parte superior del pecho también había, más pequeños. En su cadera se notaba la marca del vaquero, con la piel algo enrojecida. Con miedo se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo pequeños arañazos decoraban su espalda y trasero.

Law quería llorar mucho y muy fuerte.

Law quería asesinar a Eustass Kid mucho y muy fuerte.

Law quería morirse mucho y muy fuerte.

*****

Killer se bebió la lata de Aquarius en un visto y no visto, notando como su cuerpo se recuperaba de la falta de hidratación. A pesar de todo lo que bebía –y fumaba–, aguantaba estoicamente la resaca. Por supuesto, sus padres sabían lo que hacían en las fiestas de Kid, no eran tontos, y le dejaban un poco a su aire el día de después –algo que Killer agradecía mucho.

Después de comer un plato enorme de espaguetis con tomate –comida obligatoria los días de resaca–, se tumbó en la cama para intentar dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, Penguin empezó a bombardearle con mensajes, y no pudo dormir.

> [Penguin]: _he hablado con Law…_
> 
> [Penguin]: _Kid se pasó 3pueblos, deberías haber hecho algo para frenarle…_
> 
> [Killer]: _aparte d las fotos, dices?_
> 
> [Penguin]: _…_
> 
> [Killer]: _como esta Law?_
> 
> [Penguin]: _lo último que sé de él es un audio mandándome a la mierda, así que en su línea :)_
> 
> [Penguin]: _y Kid???_
> 
> [Killer]: _sigue sobando, pero feliz d la vida_
> 
> [Penguin]: _que lo disfrute, porque Law va a querer matarlo mañana en el insti_
> 
> [Killer]: _sabiendo como es, pensara q habrá valido la pena jajaja_

*****

Eustass Kid bostezó tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el vecindario. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio un par de tortas para despertarse. Cuando estuvo más avispado, agarró el móvil para mensajearse con Killer, que seguramente ya estaría despierto. Eran las 18:49. La urgente necesidad de ir al baño a vaciar la vejiga le hizo salir de la cama.

Mientras meaba, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en sus labios recordando la noche anterior. Sin tirar de la cadena, se lavó las manos y se remojó la cara para acabar de despertarse por completo. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los ojos un poco enrojecidos del alcohol y la marihuana y, lo que más le gustaba: marcas. En su pálida piel destacaban un par de chupones en el cuello, sin duda hechos por Trafalgar la noche anterior. También en los brazos y, sobre todo, en la espalda, había marcas de dedos y arañazos. Se miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa triunfante, marcando un poco de músculo.

–Eres el puto amo –se dijo a sí mismo con la misma sonrisa, y salió del baño para ver cómo había quedado la casa.

Como era de esperar, estaba todo hecho un desastre. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas para quitar el olor a fiesta que impregnaba toda la casa. Latas de cerveza vacías, botellas y vasos de plástico se reproducían como esporas por todas las esquinas y superficies. El suelo estaba pegajoso, y en algunos muebles había manchas extrañas. Pero, salvo todo lo demás, la casa parecía estar en buen estado.

Se aseguró que la habitación de sus padres no había sido ultrajada. Porque su madre no le diría nada si la casa estaba un poco sucia por la fiesta, pero si alguien había entrado en su habitación… A Kid le cortaría las pelotas. Y ahora que tenía oportunidad de usarlas, no quería perderlas. Fue a su habitación a ponerse un jersey –iba a costar ventilar toda la casa– y decidió hervir una olla de agua para hacer pasta mientras recogía.

> [Kid]: _t hace pasta?_
> 
> [Killer]: _ahora?_
> 
> [Killer]: _vale_
> 
> [Kid]: _vente y m ayudas con la casa_

Que tu mejor amigo fuese también tu vecino era la puta hostia.

*****

Trafalgar había perdido la noción del tiempo dentro de la bañera. Estaba tan cansado por la falta de sueño que no sabía si se había dormido dentro del agua. Se había limpiado tan bien que tenía la piel enrojecida por el frote, pero lo necesitaba. Tenía que eliminar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, también iba recordando. Tenía muchas lagunas, era incapaz de conectar unos recuerdos con otros pero, al menos, tenía una noción de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Un retortijón le revolvió el estómago y le hizo chasquear la lengua, quejándose. Debido a las horas que eran, empezaba a tener hambre, o eso creía el moreno.

Porque el dolor de estómago era provocado, realmente, por los sentimientos encontrados que estaban carcomiendo a Law una y otra vez. Eustass Kid. Eustass-hijo-de-su- _santa_ -madre-Kid. Le odiaba, le detestaba por haberse cebado tanto con él siendo que iba tan borracho que no era consciente de lo que hacía. Se había aprovechado de él con todas las de la ley, y a Law eso le repateaba las tripas.

En el fondo, esperaba que Kid le hubiese tratado bien. No quería nada exagerado, pero sí algo de compasión. Que le hubiese cuidado un poquito al estar tan borracho. Se suponía que, cuando te gustaba una persona, hacías todo lo posible para que esa persona estuviese bien, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué Kid se había comportado así? No quería pensar que el pelirrojo fuera alguien tan… Tan mala persona.

Joder, le aborrecía. Pero tampoco quería odiarle a muerte –a partir de ahora.

Y más teniendo en cuenta que, cuando Trafalgar rememoraba el rato que había pasado con Kid… Bueno… No quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero… Pero… No había estado mal. No había estado nada mal. Joder. Joder. _Joder_. Law se mordió el labio inferior al pasar la mano por su cuello, lleno de chupetones que no iban a irse en unos días. ¿Por qué había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no le gustase y, en cambio, su cabeza sólo recordaba _placer_?

Las lagunas en su memoria eran importantes, y había muchos momentos en los que estaba con el pelirrojo que se le escapaban, pero… Si lo meditaba fríamente… El moreno sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó inconscientemente. El agua se había quedado helada. Si lo pensaba seriamente… Le había gustado. Bastante. Demasiado. Otro retortijón en el estómago.

Law metió la cabeza bajo el agua hasta que no pudo más. La sacó y buscó oxígeno de forma desesperada, a grandes bocanadas. No quería pensar en eso. No quería comerse la cabeza buscando explicaciones lógicas porque no había ninguna satisfactoria. Le había gustado liarse con Kid, pero eso sólo lo sabía él –y por su vida que no se iba a enterar nadie más.

Borrón y cuenta nueva, y aquí no había pasado nada.

Sí, todos en la fiesta se habían enterado. Sí, Penguin les había hecho fotos –le había enviado una, y Law no pudo ni abrir el archivo. El moreno se sentía tan mal, se sentía tan… _Usado_. Todos allí habían sido conscientes de la escena, todos le habían visto borracho, fuera de sí, y nadie hizo nada para ayudarle.

Las marcas por todo su cuerpo eran la prueba irrefutable de ello. Trafalgar estaba limpio, recién bañado, pero seguía sintiéndose sucio. Se prometió a sí mismo que nadie las vería. Penguin ya le había visto el cuello en el taxi, pero también podía tapárselo con jerséis y bufandas. Trafalgar D. Water Law era fuerte, y no podía dejar que las pruebas del crimen salieran a la luz –o se moriría de vergüenza. Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Salió de la bañera y, con el albornoz puesto, fue a su habitación. Se encontró a la criada terminando de limpiar y recogiendo todo el estropicio de la noche, y el moreno se avergonzó un poco. La señora llevaba trabajando para su tío bastantes años, y había visto de todo. Pero con Doflamingo siempre era lo mismo: ver, oír y callar.

–Señorito Law, ¿quiere que le prepare un zumo de frutas? –preguntó ella con dulzura cuando vio al muchacho–. Le sentará bien al estómago.

El muchacho se subió el cuello del albornoz para que no viera las marcas y asintió levemente sin decir palabra. Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, aprovechó para vestirse con un pijama limpio y un jersey de cuello alto. Le daba igual que no fuese a salir a la calle, no iba a quitárselo hasta que no se metiese en la cama.

Bajó a la cocina para bebérselo, y en el salón vio a su tío. Estaba en el cuarto de estar, fumando tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. Cuando le escuchó bajar por las escaleras, el mayor sonrió y decidió molestar un poquito a su sobrino predilecto.

–Buenas tardes, Law –dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y agarró el vaso de whisky que tenía sobre la mesa–. ¿Una mala noche…?

La rabia bulló por el pequeño cuerpo del chico en cuanto escuchó la voz burlona de su tío. Y se percató del vaso de whisky. _Whisky_.

–¡CÁLLATE! –chilló, explotando como una granada. Ahora no podía decirle nada a Kid, pero sí a su tío–. ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Doflamingo le miró con sorpresa, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Trafalgar simplemente bufó antes de que su tío pudiera decir nada y dio media vuelta, camino a su habitación otra vez.

–¿Puedo saber qué he hecho? Que yo sepa, no estaba contigo para darte de beber –Doflamingo siguió picando a su sobrino, adoraba sacarle de sus casillas.

–¡QUIERO EL ZUMO EN MI HABITACIÓN! –gritó al aire mientras el moreno subía por las escaleras, enfadado como un niño pequeño y haciendo caso omiso a su tío, que se reía desde el sillón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it, and thanks especially to Sorellaerba and VinsmokeDSil <3<3


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hellouuuu my darlings! Here comes Lukkah-chan to cheer you up this fcking Monday 8)  
> In this chapter, I have some stand by between Kid and Law and give Killer and Penguin the foreground because they deserve some love, don't you think? Their relationship is way more healthier than Kid and Law's, but they have to work a lot too! And if anybody is asking, Kid had some punishment (Law didn't talk to him at all).  
> Hope you like it!

Sábado por la tarde, catorce de febrero. El cumpleaños de Killer había sido la semana anterior, pero él no lo celebraba por todo lo alto como su amigo Kid. Al contrario, prefería algo más recogido con sus colegas de siempre –salir a cenar al _burger_ del barrio y hacer botellón por ahí era un buen plan.

Sin embargo, Killer había reservado ese sábado por la tarde a petición de Penguin. El castaño y él eran amigos –bastante buenos–, y también quería celebrar su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, no iba a ir con Kid y el grupo, así que había que hacerlo otro día. Y quedar los dos un sábado por la tarde, a ojos de Killer, era algo parecido a una cita.

Pero el rubio no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Conociendo a Penguin como lo conocía, el chico era tan obtuso que, aunque le indicase con pelos y señales que estaba interesado en él, no se enteraría. Killer tampoco se comía mucho la cabeza por ello. Estaba bien ser amigos, el chico era un chaval simpático y disfrutaba de su compañía –salir con alguien distinto a Kid y el resto, a veces, se agradecía.

En febrero aún seguía haciendo frío, y como habían dado lluvia, decidieron ir al cine. A Killer le encantaban las películas de terror, pero Penguin no era muy fan, así que acabaron viendo un thriller policíaco. Penguin había traído una bolsa con el regalo de Killer, pero no se lo daría hasta después de la película, cuando fuesen a tomar algo.

–¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó Killer mientras salían de la sala.

–La verdad es que sí –Penguin casi parecía sorprendido consigo mismo–. El tema era un poco duro, pero había muchas escenas de acción y, no sé, era como que conseguías entrar en la película y eras tú el agente que perseguía a los narcos. ¿Me explico?

–Sí –el rubio sonrió, su amigo a veces era un poco infantil–. Bueno, ¿quieres ir a los recreativos un rato?

–No –el menor negó con la cabeza, sonriendo–. Vamos a tomar algo y así te doy el regalo –miró la hora de su móvil, las 20:04–. Había pensado en cenar algo por aquí, ¿te apetece?

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –el joven sonrió, Penguin había hecho el esfuerzo de ver una película que no era de su agrado y ahora él debía devolverle el favor–. ¿Te apetece mexicano? Tengo antojo de burritos.

–Mientras no haya mucho picante, por mí no hay problema –estaban en un centro comercial bastante grande y la oferta gastronómica era considerable. La comida mexicana estaba rica y, si a Killer le apetecía, no iba a decir que no. Estaban celebrando su cumpleaños después de todo.

Caminaron por los enormes pasillos plagados de gente mientras comentaban más cosas de la película. La zona de restauración estaba en la otra punta del centro comercial –más bien, los cines estaban un poco apartados del resto de tiendas. Penguin se cruzó con varios compañeros de clase, a los que saludó con la mano.

No tardaron en llegar al Taco Bell. No era el mejor sitio para probar comida mexicana, pero no había otra cosa. Pidieron una ración de nachos para compartir y un par de refrescos y se sentaron en una mesa. El local estaba medianamente lleno y había bullicio, pero estaban bien.

–Toma –dijo Penguin extendiendo la bolsa con una sonrisa, estaba un poco nervioso. Killer apartó los nachos y agarró el regalo–. Espero que te guste.

–Lo importante es el detalle –el rubio le tranquilizó–. Pero, viniendo de ti, seguro que me gusta.

El mayor empezó a desenvolver el regalo con cuidado, viendo lo bien envuelto que estaba. Ante sus manos apareció una camiseta azul de manga corta con un casco en forma de calavera y dos cuchillas enmarcándolo. Enseguida reconoció el símbolo: era el emblema del _Guerrero Masacre_ , una de las series favoritas de Killer.

–¡Está guapísima! –exclamó el chico mientras la admiraba en todo su esplendor–. Muchas gracias, Penguin.

–No estaba seguro de la talla, pero yo creo que te valdrá –dijo el menor con un leve sonrojo.

–Yo creo que también –calculó mentalmente–. La tela es elástica, así que se dará de sí. Cuando llegue a casa, te mando una foto.

–¡Genial!

*****

Trafalgar Law se colocó mejor la bufanda para protegerse del frío. Su tío tenía una reunión de negocios importante en casa y había preferido volar del nido. Con un libro bajo el brazo – _Cumbres borrascosas_ –, había ido a una cafetería cercana a leer, intentando aparentar más edad de la que tenía.

No lo reconocería nunca, pero a Trafalgar le importaba bastante lo que la gente opinase de él. Era un niño mimado. Había nacido en una familia de bien a pesar de que la tragedia había llamado a su puerta muy pronto. Cuando tenía diez años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico: en el coche iban ellos dos y su tío Doflamingo. Conducía él a pesar de haber bebido, y fue el único en salvarse.

Como decía el refrán, «mala hierba nunca muere».

Desde aquel incidente, Law había culpado a Doflamingo de todas sus desgracias. El rubio se había convertido en su tutor legal, y tenerlo como referente “paterno” había hecho mella en el joven moreno. Sus padres eran buenas personas, atentos y amables, y habían acabado bajo tierra. Doflamingo, en cambio, era un hijo de puta con todas las de la ley, y ahí estaba, vivito y coleando, podrido de pasta.

El mundo era muy injusto, pero no se podía cambiar. Te iban a tratar mejor si tenías una cara bonita y vestías bien. Y si tenías dinero, se arrodillarían ante ti. Law era muy consciente de ello, y por eso pretendía hacerse un nombre sin la ayuda de su tío. Buscaría una profesión con buena fama en la que se ganase dinero y, cuando pudiese, desaparecería de la vista de Doflamingo para siempre.

Sintió un escalofrío mientras terminaba de leer la última frase del capítulo trece. El chico prefería el frío al calor, pero no lo soportaba muy bien. Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y se distrajo mirando por el ventanal que daba a la calle.

A pesar del frío, la gente paseaba por el centro de la ciudad disfrutando del sábado. Trafalgar se acordó de su amigo Penguin, pero estaba muy ocupado con Killer. A pesar de ser su mejor amigo, a veces le aborrecía. No entendía cómo podía ser amigo de ese bruto. Por muy amable y simpático que fuese con él, Law estaba seguro que era todo fachada. Nadie del entorno de Eustass Kid era trigo limpio.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua con hastío al recordar ese nombre. Junto a su tío, los dos se podían ir al infierno. En el instituto, todo se había vuelto una mierda por su culpa. Después del cumple de Kid, sus compañeros y no compañeros hablaban del tema. Law y Kid se habían liado. Para alegría del pelirrojo y desgracia del moreno.

Kid lucía los chupones que llevaba en el cuello como si fuesen un trofeo, mientras que Law los ocultaba como podía. Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron por los pasillos, sus miradas se cruzaron como en una película del oeste. Law le miraba con odio, y Kid le contestaba con descaro, desnudándole con los ojos, recordando una y otra vez los gemidos de la fiesta.

El moreno fue el primero en apartar la mirada de ese duelo, ya que Kid le estaba devorando en silencio y le hacía recordar un placer que NO había sentido estando entre sus brazos –por nada del mundo admitiría tal cosa. Estaba enfadado. Con su tío, con Kid, con el mundo, con los cotillas del instituto, con Penguin y, sobre todo, consigo mismo. Porque una parte de él le susurraba que quizá, sólo quizá, no sería tan horrible si Kid hacía otro movimiento.

Pero eso no significaba que no le odiase. Law iba a vengarse, se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Iba a hacer sufrir a ese hijo de puta. La venganza era un plato que se servía frío –su tío siempre lo decía cuando hablaba de negocios–, y Law podía ser muy paciente cuando quería. Encontraría el mejor momento para destrozarle, y conseguiría que Kid acabase arrastrándose por el suelo mientras suplicaba clemencia.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Law no iba a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, y Kid sabía que, quizá, se había pasado un poco –Killer se había puesto serio al hablar del tema–, así que esperaría un poco antes de volver a mover ficha.

Bufó como un toro bravo y bebió otro sorbo de chocolate para calmarse y olvidar uno de sus peores recuerdos. Ya se vengaría.

*****

Eustass Kid se desperezó cual largo era sobre la cama. Se había echado una siesta de dos horas y media y ahora estaba agilipollado. Solía acostarse tarde y madrugaba para ir al instituto, así que el fin de semana aprovechaba para dormir. Tenía que ponerse a estudiar, esa semana tenía dos exámenes –matemáticas e inglés–, pero los daba por suspendidos antes siquiera de empezar. Los estudios no eran lo suyo.

Tan pronto como le fuese posible, se pondría a trabajar. Su madre siempre se estaba quejando del dinero, que no llegaban a final de mes, y él debería colaborar en casa puesto que, con 17 años, ya tenía una edad. En este curso escolar tenía una parte práctica durante tres meses. Debía entrar a trabajar en una empresa y comenzar a formarse en el oficio de mecánico, que es de lo que estaba estudiando.

Porque a Eustass Kid, desde pequeño, le habían fascinado los automóviles. Coches, motos, camiones, tanques… Cualquier vehículo a motor le fascinaba. Su sueño inalcanzable era trabajar de mecánico en alguna escudería famosa de competiciones de carreras –le daba igual coches o motos–, pero el chico era más realista y apuntaba más bajo: trabajar en un taller.

Escuchó cómo su madre le llamaba desde la cocina, y fue. Había vuelto de comprar, y tenía que ayudarle a colocar los alimentos. Iba a quejarse, pero le había dejado echarse una siesta de dos horas, así que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

A veces, Kid se preguntaba cómo había podido salir así con los padres que tenía. Su madre era bajita, muy bajita, de piel blanca y pecosa y pelo color naranja zanahoria. Era fina como un palo, y tenía una voz muy aguda. Sin embargo, era de armas tomar –debía serlo para aguantar a los _borricos_ que tenía por hijo y esposo. Su padre era de estatura media, moreno con una pronunciada calvicie, gordo y aficionado a comer y beber. También era bastante tozudo y de mal carácter, pero sólo en momentos puntuales.

Kid había heredado el temperamento de sus padres, por partida doble. La piel pálida de su madre, además de algunas pecas esparcidas por su cuerpo –en la cara ni una. Ya le sacaba una cabeza a su padre, y a su madre… Mejor no comparar. El pelirrojo venía por parte de la familia materna, mientras que la nula capacidad para los estudios y los malos hábitos en general le venían por parte paterna –su madre se lo recordaba habitualmente.

–¿Ya has empezado a estudiar? –le preguntó la mujer mientras guardaba los tomates en la nevera. Los cajones altos se los dejaba a su hijo.

–Aún no, mamá… –Kid contestó con hastío, bostezando. Dos horas y media de siesta dejaban fuera de juego a cualquiera–. Son de mates e inglés, los voy a suspender de todas formas.

–Eustass Kid, cuando acabes de ayudarme, más te vale que te pongas a estudiar –le amenazó su madre con ese tono de voz que el chico conocía tan bien.

–Pero es que… No se me dan bien, ¿vale? –el pelirrojo se defendió mientras guardaba los cereales del desayuno–. Soy muy tonto para eso.

–¡No me vengas con esas! –la mujer le apuntó de forma amenazadora con un pepino–. De tonto no tienes un pelo, hijo mío. Lo que pasa es que eres más vago que la chaqueta de un guardia. Igual que tu padre… –su madre empezó a jurar en hebreo–. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Killer?

–Ha ido al cine –casi había sonado como un puchero.

–¿Sin ti? –la mujer se sorprendió, su hijo y el vecino eran uña y carne–. ¿Y eso? No me digas que… ¿¡Ha quedado con una chica!?

–Pues sí –Kid esbozó una sonrisa malévola, la idea de Penguin como chica y novia de Killer le parecía tremendamente graciosa.

–¿Ves? Eso es lo que tendrías que hacer tú –empezó su madre a sermonearle–. A ver cuándo nos traes a alguien a casa.

–Mamá, por favor –el chico puso los ojos en blanco–. Si vas a empezar con el temita, me macho a estudiar.

–¡Ya tardas! –la mujer palmeó para animarle a ello–. Tu padre vendrá la semana que viene, ¿imaginas lo contento que se pondría si le recibes con un aprobado?

–Está bien, está bien –Kid se rindió, abandonando a su madre en la cocina después de haber guardado todo. Suspiró, era imposible discutir con esa mujer.

*****

Killer ya estaba en casa después de una fabulosa tarde con Penguin. Había disfrutado de una agradable conversación –Penguin hablaba por los codos y era tremendamente tierno–, se había puesto hasta el culo de burritos y nachos con queso y, además, le habían regalado una camiseta chulísima.

La única pega que había era, cómo no, que habían quedado como amigos. Penguin no tenía ningún interés en él más allá de la amistad, y Killer respetaba su decisión y no iba a hacer ningún movimiento para no fastidiar las cosas –teniendo a Kid como mejor amigo, sabía lo que era tomar malas decisiones.

Ello no impedía que el rubio no se sintiese un poco triste. Guardarse los sentimientos hacia una persona no era fácil, y más cuando esa persona estaba tan cerca. Pero… ¿Qué sentimientos tenía hacia Penguin? Era difícil de explicar.

El castaño era un chico encantador, y desde luego que disfrutaba con su amistad. Era atento, se interesaba por sus cosas, y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier problema que Killer tuviera, por muy pequeño o estúpido que fuera. Era divertido y alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Era un buen estudiante, y sacaba buenas notas sin ser pretencioso ni creerse mejor que nadie por hacerlo –al contrario que Trafalgar, por ejemplo. Era un buenazo, en general.

Físicamente, Killer debía reconocer que le atraía. Mucho. El chico no era muy alto, delgado y, en definitiva, poquita cosa. Por conversaciones que habían tenido, sabía que la Educación Física no era lo suyo. Pese a ello, el chico se esforzaba y aprobaba todos los ejercicios de clase y, poco a poco, Killer estaba fomentando la actividad física en él. Le había propuesto ir a correr alguna vez, pero a Penguin le daba vergüenza en tanto que no le iba a llegar a la suela de los zapatos.

Killer suspiró, echado en su cama mientras las tripas rugían por la ingesta de comida picante. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Penguin? El chico estaba seguro que no. El amor era… Era un sentimiento demasiado grande como para poder aplicarlo a su relación con Penguin. O eso decía la gente. La verdad era que el rubio nunca se había enamorado, y las veces que había intentado abordar el tema con sus padres, se moría de vergüenza –sobre todo, porque debía mencionar el hecho de que era homosexual.

Un mensaje le sacó de su monólogo interno.

> [Penguin]: _la camiseta!1! quiero verla o.o_

El rubio se acordó. Sonrió y sacó la prenda de la bolsa. Se la puso y vio que, aunque le iba un poco justa, la tela se estiraba lo suficiente como para no romperse. El azul era un color que resaltaba sus ojos, y el tejido sintético se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Hizo fuerza y sacó la bola de su bíceps derecho, admirando cómo la tela aguantaba la presión. Quizá Penguin no le correspondiera, pero eso no le impedía tontear con él.

Permaneció sentado en la cama, la espalda contra la pared, mientras flexionaba una rodilla y apoyaba el codo en ésta. Como si fuese un gesto totalmente aleatorio, hizo un poco de fuerza para que el músculo se viese. Con la cara cubierta mayoritariamente por el flequillo rubio, se hizo un par de fotos hasta que una le convenció. La envió y el castaño no tardó en contestar.

> [Penguin]: _woaaaaaaaaaaa te queda geniaaaaal!!!!_
> 
> [Penguin]: _es un poco ajustada pero así queda mejor *¬*_
> 
> [Penguin]: _deberías hacerte una cuenta en Instagram y ser modelo!!_
> 
> [Killer]: _¿?_
> 
> [Penguin]: _ya sabes, para conseguir followers y hacerte famoso_
> 
> [Killer]: _pero como voy a ser famoso jajaja_
> 
> [Killer]: _para eso hace falta ser guapo_
> 
> [Penguin]: _o tener buen cuerpo 8)_
> 
> [Killer]: _crees q tengo buen cuerpo?_
> 
> [Penguin]: _evidentemente!!!1!!!1!_
> 
> [Penguin]: _haces mucho deporte y estás súper fuerte *hot* *hot* *hot*_
> 
> [Killer]: _pues gracias jaja_
> 
> [Killer]: _menudo piropo_
> 
> [Penguin]: _no es un piropo, es la verdaaaad!! o///o_

Fantástico. La mejor manera de acabar el día era con una buena paja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me whatever you want! ^^


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! Here I come with the 5th chapter of this... I don't know how to categorize it, haha. In this chapter, we see a little about both families, and the different relationships between children and parents (Doflamingo is not Law's father, but he is his legal tutor). Hope you like it! And please, if you leave me some comments, I'll appreciate a lot ^^

Trafalgar Law miraba sus deberes de Física y Química sin prestar atención. Las evaluaciones de marzo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y, si quería ser el mejor de clase, debía sacar muy buena nota en este examen para no bajar la media. Pero ésta era una asignatura que se le hacía un poquito cuesta arriba.

La sirvienta le trajo la merienda y se distrajo –un batido natural de fresa y plátano y un sándwich de pavo con aguacate. Apartó las cuentas y empezó a comer. El aburrimiento había hecho que tuviese ganas de comer. De repente, se escuchó la puerta de la calle y supo que Doflamingo había llegado de trabajar. La criada bajó corriendo para recibirle.

El moreno decidió disfrutar del batido antes de que su tío subiera a molestarlo como hacía todas las tardes una vez llegaba a casa. Se le revolvían las tripas cuando le preguntaba por los estudios y el instituto, o por sus amigos, como si se interesase. Law sabía que era todo fachada, a Doflamingo sólo le interesaba Doflamingo.

–Hola, hola, sobrino –la voz tan característica del rubio se escuchó antes de lo que Law hubiese deseado en su habitación. Su tío entraba por la puerta con la americana desabrochada y la corbata suelta–. ¿Cómo han ido las clases hoy?

–Bien –Trafalgar se centró en degustar el sándwich mientras miraba de reojo cómo su tío se sentaba sobre su cama.

–Pronto tendrás los exámenes, ¿me equivoco? –la pregunta no necesitaba contestación, ambos lo sabían–. Espero que sigas teniendo esas notas excelentes. Si sigues así, podrás ir a cualquier universidad que quieras, pública o privada.

–Aún no sé lo que quiero estudiar –gruñó el moreno. Tenía una vaga idea, nada más.

–Ya lo irás descubriendo. Y si, cuando entres a la universidad, no te gusta la carrera que has escogido, siempre puedes cambiar –el rubio se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Aún llevaba las gafas de sol puestas, y a Law le ponía algo nervioso no verle los ojos–. Pero aún te queda terminar este año y otro más en el instituto, así que con calma.

Trafalgar dio otro bocado a su sándwich, no tenía mucho más que añadir a eso.

–En general, ¿en el instituto van las cosas bien? –Doflamingo continuó, haciendo que su sobrino frunciera el ceño con la pregunta. El mayor sonrió para sí.

–Sí –Law sabía que su tío escondía algo, y que diese tantos rodeos le crispaba los nervios. Su tío solía ser bastante más directo.

–Pregunto porque te he notado un poco… Distraído últimamente –una sonrisa de hiena apareció en el rostro de Doflamingo, se divertía con el interrogatorio.

–Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Estoy como siempre –la incomodidad iba creciendo dentro del chico, sabedor de que, más pronto que tarde, caería en la trampa.

–Bueno, ya sabes que soy muy observador… –el mayor tiró de la corbata para deshacer todavía más el nudo. Jugando–. ­­­­­­ Desde hace un tiempo, parece que algo ronda por tu cabecita… Desde aquel día de enero. Ya sabes, el de la fiesta.

 _Cazado_.

A Trafalgar le cambió el color de la cara de un plumazo al escuchar aquello. Miró a su tío con perplejidad, como si hubiese mentado al mismísimo demonio –y en parte, así era. Las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudar, y la garganta se le quedó seca de repente. Tosió intentando recuperar la compostura, pero era demasiado tarde. Su tío lo sabía.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando… –Law desvió la mirada, sorbiendo lentamente el batido para pasar el mal trago.

– _Fufufu_ … Lo sabes tan bien como yo –la estridente risa de Doflamingo retumbó en los oídos del pequeño como si fuesen bombas–. Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

Directo al corazón. Así era su tío. Primero tanteaba el terreno, investigando sin levantar sospecha. Después, jugaba con su presa hasta acorralarla, esperando a que ésta hiciese algún movimiento en falso. Y cuando la cazaba, aún con vida, venía el golpe de gracia. Era algo sádico en ese sentido, deleitándose del sufrimiento ajeno –incluso si era su sobrino.

Era más que evidente que Law tenía algún tipo de problema sentimental. El chico era un adolescente, estaba en la edad. Nunca hablaba de sus amigos ni de sus relaciones personales, mucho menos íntimas, pero Doflamingo sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría sucediendo. Él había pasado por lo mismo, después de todo. Y una fiesta con mucho alcohol era el lugar propicio para que sucediese.

Lo que sorprendía al rubio, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Doflamingo era un hombre muy controlador, sobre todo con su sobrino. Daba la impresión de que no fuera así, pero el rubio había llegado a tal punto de, una vez por semana, espiar el ordenador de Law para ver qué páginas visitaba.

Cuando Law era más joven no, pero ahora que ya tenía 16, a veces veía porno. A Doflamingo le daba exactamente igual, él también veía y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Al principio, había más variedad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el chico iba creciendo, sus gustos se definieron por completo: hombres. Sí, Doflamingo descubrió que su sobrino era homosexual.

Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. No era quién para ir imponiendo gustos, especialmente cuando él no hacía ascos a nada. Prefería las mujeres, pero si alguna vez había que follarse a un hombre, bienvenido sea –en los negocios, como en el amor, todo vale.

Así que, si Law había tenido éxito en aquella fiesta de enero, significaba que había sido con un joven. Eso sí que era interesante, en opinión de Doflamingo. Lo más probable era que el chaval fuese de su instituto, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no. La fiesta de cumpleaños era de un tal Eustass Kid –investigado también–, pero Doflamingo no encontró pruebas fehacientes en las redes sociales. Estaba a un paso de hackear el móvil de su sobrino para leer las conversaciones privadas, pero la pequeña parte sana de su cerebro le decía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera.

Ya se acabaría enterando, tiempo al tiempo. Doflamingo _siempre_ se salía con la suya.

*****

Eustass Kid y Killer corrían por el barrio. Tres veces a la semana, independientemente del tiempo que hiciese –si llovía, igual se lo pensaban. A los dos les gustaba el deporte, y casi todos los días entrenaban. Kid se centraba más en levantar pesas y mancuernas, pero era Killer quien le recordaba que debía fortalecer todo el cuerpo –por eso salían a correr.

El pelirrojo tenía un objetivo importante: tener un cuerpo envidiable. Quería ser fuerte, a poder ser, el que más. Sabía que no era muy agraciado, y su carácter también dejaba mucho que desear, pero el cuerpo podía salvarle. Antes de convertirse en el macarra del instituto, oía rumores y cuchicheos sobre él. No era guapo, y cuanto antes lo aceptase, mejor.

Tenía una nariz demasiado puntiaguda, unos labios muy finos y unos ojos color ámbar que, si bien eran impactantes, muchas veces daban miedo. Tonificar su cuerpo podía equilibrar un poco la balanza a su favor, ya que el físico era importante en la sociedad en la que vivían. Él no era guapo como el cabrón de Killer, así que debía buscar otros métodos.

–¿Cómo te fueron los exámenes? –preguntó el rubio.

–El de inglés, suspenso, pero en mates saqué un 5’2 –Kid sonrió–. Tú aprobaste los dos, ¿no?

–Por los pelos –Killer suspiró–. La próxima vez, te ayudaré con el inglés.

–No sé, tío, no se me da bien –el pelirrojo echó balones fuera. Estudiar inglés era una de las cosas que más odiaba en este mundo.

–Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero desde que estudio con Penguin, voy aprobando –el rubio aminoró el paso al divisar sus casas. Ya terminaban–. Si quieres, le pido que te ayude también.

–Ni muerto –el mayor bufó con una sonrisa socarrona–. Ya tengo bastante con que me ayudes tú, como para soportaros a los dos.

–Que sepas que explica muy bien –el chico defendió al castaño.

–U-Uhh… Ya sacas la espada para proteger a tu princesa –esta vez, Kid no se aguantó y soltó una carcajada al tiempo que llegaban a sus casas, dejando de correr.

–Mira quién habla… –Killer contratacó con la misma sonrisa socarrona–. Estarías más que dispuesto a que Trafalgar te ayudase a estudiar, ¿verdad? –el rubor en las mejillas de su amigo le hizo continuar–. Law, vamos a estudiar inglés. Law, ¿me ayudas con este problema de mates? Law, ponte a cuatro patas que te la voy a clavar en el escritorio.

La burda imitación de Kid por parte de Killer sólo consiguió sacarle aún más los colores a su amigo, ya marcados por el esfuerzo del ejercicio. Pero Killer le conocía demasiado bien como para imaginarse que, en una de las miles de veces que Kid se había pajeado pensando en Law, había sido así.

–¡Cállate! –el pelirrojo le empujó sin hacer mucha fuerza mientras el otro se reía a carcajada limpia–. ¡Al menos yo me he liado con él!

–Porque estaba más ciego que una cuba –Killer se tranquilizó, tampoco quería meter el dedo en la llaga porque, después de aquello, Law evitaba a Kid más que nunca–. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle algo? Han pasado ya dos meses.

–No es fácil, ¿vale? –el chico chasqueó la lengua mientras se retiraba la bandana que llevaba en la frente para sujetarse el cabello mientras corría–. Ya pensaré algo…

–No te estrujes demasiado el cerebro, Casanova –Killer volvió a picarle mientras andaba ya hacia su casa. No quería quedarse frío después de correr.

–Un día de estos… Te juro que te mato –Kid le amenazó, caminando también hacia su vivienda, pero sólo obtuvo una carcajada más de su amigo.

*****

Trafalgar Law notó como el nudo de la garganta que le impedía hablar se hacía cada vez más grande. ¿Gustarle alguien? ¿A él? No, no, no. Su tío lo había entendido todo al revés. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su nuca al tiempo que la sonrisa del rubio se hacía más grande. Esa maldita sonrisa endemoniada que haría cantar a cualquiera. El chico no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con él sobre esto, pero sabía que Doflamingo no le dejaría en paz hasta que no estuviera satisfecho –y eso sólo ocurriría con información.

–No me gusta nadie –fue lo primero que dijo después de una pausa que pareció eterna. Habló con seguridad para que la idea calase en la mente de su tío–. Es cierto que en la fiesta bebí y pasaron cosas, pero nada importante.

–La gente, cuando bebe, comete… –el mayor no acabó la frase, Law le cortó.

–Bebí, pero era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía en todo momento –mentira, y de las gordas. Esperaba que haberlo dicho con cierta solemnidad le diese credibilidad–. Pasaron cosas porque era una fiesta de cumpleaños y había alcohol, pero vuelvo a repetirte que sabía lo que hacía a todas horas.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te aflige, sobrino? –el tono juguetón en el timbre de voz del rubio indicaba que no se creía nada de la verborrea que Law acababa de soltar–. Si no son los amores, ni los estudios, ¿qué más puede preocupar a un chico de dieciséis años…?

–Te he dicho que no me pasa nada –el moreno frunció el ceño, enfadado–. Estás imaginando cosas que no son.

–¿Seguro…? –Doflamingo alzó una ceja de forma inquisitoria, que Law la percibió como la cuchilla de una guillotina a punto de descender sobre su cabeza–. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques, porque si no, me acabaré enterando y será peor.

–No eres mi padre para que te comportes así, no tienes derecho –el cabreo iba creciendo en el interior del pequeño, que se veía entre la espada y la pared.

– _Fufufu_ … Como si lo fuera –ese último comentario hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se torciese unos segundos–. ¿Quieres decir que el _chico_ que te marcó aquella noche no es nadie del que deba preocuparme? ¿No es nadie importante para ti?

A Trafalgar se le paró el corazón. _El chico que te marcó aquella noche_ sonaba muy bien como frase lapidaria para su tumba. «Aquí yace Trafalgar Law, dieciséis años, marcado por un chico una noche». ¿Cómo se había enterado su tío? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Le había visto los chupetones en el cuello? Era algo probable, vivían bajo el mismo techo y las marcas tardaron unos días en desaparecer.

Pero que supiese que fue un chico quien lo hizo… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Law juraba y perjuraba por lo más sagrado que no le había contado nada, que no le había mencionado siquiera algún comentario al respecto. Era algo que sólo sabía Penguin, era imposible que Doflamingo también estuviera al tanto.

El rubio le miró por encima de las gafas de sol que siempre llevaba, dejando ver sus ojos –algo que nunca hacía. Trafalgar se estremeció de miedo cuando vio cómo esos iris azules se clavaban en él. Y esa sonrisa de hiena que nunca había abandonado el rostro del adulto durante la conversación. El chico lo supo en esos momentos.

No tenía nada que hacer contra su tío. Nadie, nunca, tenía nada que hacer contra Donquixote Doflamingo. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, siempre ganaba. _Siempre_. Law se derrumbó allí mismo. No lloraría delante de él, ni muerto –no lloraría delante de nadie. La rabia y la impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos le impedía hacerlo.

–No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces –Doflamingo habló para no dejar tiempo de reacción al moreno–. ¿Ese chico es alguien por el que deba preocuparme?

–No –Law espetó con rapidez, notando como la bilis se quería escapar. Pero debía contenerse. Su tío le había ganado, pero no dejaría exteriorizarlo–. No va a suceder otra vez, fue una noche y ya está –el chico se giró para encarar de nuevo sus deberes–. Tengo deberes que hacer para mañana, así que preferiría estar solo.

– _Fufufu_ … Qué maleducado eres, sobrino –Doflamingo se levantó de la cama al tiempo que la criada aparecía en la habitación–. ¿Ya está el baño? Perfecto.

Ahora sí, Law se quedó a solas en su cuarto con unas ganas tremendas de llorar, gritar y destrozar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante.

*****

Eustass Kid salió de la reconfortante ducha después de una buena sesión de ejercicio. Agradecía el buen tiempo de la primavera porque estar encerrado en casa no era algo que le hacía especial ilusión. A él le gustaba estar en la calle, se sentía libre y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Con el pijama ya puesto, fue a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando la cena y su padre bebía una cerveza tranquilamente. Había regresado el día anterior, y ahora tenía una semana de fiesta antes de volver al trabajo. Se sentó junto a su padre, dejando que el chispeante aroma del aceite hirviendo de freír croquetas le embriagase la nariz.

–Aquí está mi campeón –le saludó su padre con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo–. A ver ese brazo, enséñame la bola.

Kid sonrió y, como le había pedido su progenitor, puso el brazo sobre la mesa de la cocina e hizo fuerza. Su padre silbó como aprobación, sorprendido. Como pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa por el trabajo, cada vez que veía a su hijo, le parecía que había cambiado. Su padre realmente se sentía orgulloso de él, porque estaba viendo que el chico se iba convirtiendo en un hombre poco a poco.

–Con músculos en el brazo no se aprueba el curso –fue su madre la que habló para reprender a los dos–. Deberías decirle a tu hijo que estudie más.

–Mujer, el chico se esfuerza –carraspeó el hombre mientras se acababa la lata de cerveza–. Kid, tráeme otra. Ha aprobado el último examen de matemáticas, ¿no? Pues ya está.

–Vaya ejemplo le das –protestó la mujer con la espumadera en la mano.

–Papá, mamá, quiero hablaros de una cosa… –el pelirrojo tragó saliva mientras le acercaba la lata a su padre. Sus padres le miraron con perplejidad y notó cómo le subían los colores–. Hay un… –carraspeó–. Hay un chico que…

–¿Se mete contigo? –le cortó su padre, y enseguida frunció el ceño–. ¡Que no me entere que a mi hijo le zurran la badana! La próxima vez, agarras a ese desgraciado y le partes la cara delante de todos para que vean quién manda.

–¡Serás borrico! –la mujer le golpeó a su marido con el mango de la espumadera en la cabeza–. ¿Crees que a tu hijo le pegan en el instituto? ¡Pero si tiene el mismo mal carácter que tú! Deja que se explique y luego ya veremos.

–No me está pegando nadie, papá –Kid se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo. Si acaso, era él quien pegaba algunas veces–. La cosa es que… –suspiró, no era tan sencillo como lo pintaban en las películas–. Hay un chico que me gusta. Y-Y quiero pedirle salir, pe-pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

–¿Un chico? –la cara de su padre era un poema, con la mandíbula desencajada.

–¿Te gusta alguien? –su madre le miraba con los ojos como platos–. ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías contado antes, hijo!? Sabía que algo pasaba, ya me lo había dicho la vecina.

–¿¡H-Has hablado con la madre de Killer!? –una gota de sudor frío bajó por la nuca del pelirrojo.

–Una tarde salió el tema, pero no le dimos más vueltas –su madre se encogió de hombros–. Pero eso es lo de menos, centrémonos en lo importante. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es alto o bajo? ¿Tiene buen carácter? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Va al mismo instituto? ¿Está en tu clase? ¿Hablas con él? ¿Dónde vive? ¿En qué trabajan sus padres? ¿Has estado en su casa?

–¡Mamá, para! –cada una de las preguntas de su madre le sacaba más aún los colores. Ahora ya no había distinción entre su cara y su pelo–. Si os cuento esto es para que me ayudéis, no para que os volváis la KGB.

–Mejor ser la KGB que la CIA, chico –su padre se rio mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza. Parecía que ya había salido del trance que le había supuesto descubrir que su hijo era homosexual.

–¡Pero hijo, es normal que nos interesemos! –la mujer se escudó mientras le miraba a él y a las croquetas en la sartén, como en un partido de tenis–. ¡Es la primera vez que tenemos noticias de algo así!

–No, lo que pasa es que eres una cotilla –le acusó el pelirrojo.

–Dejémonos de gilipolleces –el padre cortó la inminente discusión que iba a iniciarse entre su mujer y su hijo–. Chaval, ¿ya ha habido tema o no?

–¡PAPÁ!

–Por amor de Dios, ¿quieres tener un poco más de tacto? –a la mujer casi se le cae el plato de las croquetas al oír a su marido. Era más simple que el mecanismo de un botijo. Se centró en su hijo porque su marido ya no tenía remedio–. Kid, ¿a ese chico también le gustas tú?

–Bueno… –el joven intentó recuperar la compostura después del ataque al corazón que le había provocado su padre.

–¿Y qué más dará eso? –el hombre volvió a interrumpirle, dirigiéndose a su mujer–. Fíjate en nosotros. Al principio me detestabas, y te acabé conquistando –le guiñó un ojo a su mujer, quien respondió con un suspiro derrotado–. Escúchame, chaval. Todo este rollo del amor y tal es muy fácil –trago de cerveza y eructo–. Tú inténtalo sin parar, pico y pala, pico y pala. Le invitas a salir, le regalas alguna cosilla… ¡Y al final caerá en tus redes! –trago–. Y un último consejo, chico. Siempre es mejor dar que recibir.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babys! I know I've been neglecting this fic for weeks, but here I have a new chapter! I'm sorry if someone wants more action, but this story takes its time. Although, summer is nearby and everybody knows what happends in summer ;). Anyways, thank you for reading and leave some comments, it makes me so happy ^^

Eustass Kid miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil con hastío. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para que acabase la infumable clase de motores que estaba teniendo, así que se distrajo mirando por la ventana. Por suerte para él, los alumnos podían escoger dónde sentarse a principio de curso, y él siempre se sentaba en la última fila al lado de la ventana. En el patio del instituto había dos clases de cuarto de la ESO haciendo ejercicio –quienes eran un año más pequeños que él.

No se relacionaba mucho con otra gente, pero conocía a la mayoría de alumnos, aunque sólo fuese de vista –Killer era quien le indicaba nombre y clase a la que pertenecían, como si fuese su agenda personal. En la mitad de patio, una clase jugaba al fútbol, mientras que en la otra mitad practicaban baloncesto.

El escuchar su nombre le sacó de la ensoñación deportiva. Volvió a su clase de motores y vio cómo su profesor le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Le habría llamado más de una vez.

–Señor Eustass, ¿está usted aquí o en la luna? –el intento de gracia del profesor se quedó en intento, ya que ningún alumno cometería el fallo de reírse a costa de Eustass Kid–. Pregunta: ¿cómo funciona el motor de combustión interna?

–Funciona… –por un momento se quedó pensativo, pero en la simpleza de la pregunta radicaba su dificultad–. Funciona transformando la energía del combustible en energía mecánica.

–Energía _calorífica_ del combustible –remarcó el profesor, algo molesto por la respuesta acertada del chico.

Kid sonrió y el adulto volvió a sus enseñanzas. Quizá en otras asignaturas –la mayoría– fuese un inútil, pero en cosas mecánicas era el mejor. Si querían pillarle, debían intentarlo por otra vía. Por suerte para él, el profesor dejó de darle la murga y él observó de nuevo a los críos jugar en el patio.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y sonó el timbre que daba inicio a la media hora de descanso. El pelirrojo se puso el jersey que había traído y, con el bocadillo en mano, fue a buscar a sus amigos. El patio se dividía en zonas a la hora del recreo, y cada grupo tenía su sitio concreto. Heat y Wire ya esperaban en su zona, en una de las esquinas alejados de la cancha y el barullo. Kid llegó en tercer lugar, y para sorpresa de todos, Killer apareció con Penguin.

–Oye, Kid, este _finde_ no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta. Hacía un poco de aire y los mechones iban a todos lados.

–No que yo sepa –contestó el pelirrojo con la boca llena. Era buen comedor–. ¿Por?

–Law y yo iremos el sábado a los recreativos del centro comercial –esta vez fue Penguin quien intervino–. Y había pensado en que podíamos encontrarnos con vosotros por “casualidad”.

–¿Eso es una especie de cita doble? –Kid arqueó una ceja.

–No te flipes –Killer le cortó, viendo la cara que estaba poniendo su amigo–. Nosotros iremos a nuestra bola y, cuando Penguin me dé la señal, nos encontraremos.

El pelirrojo dio otro mordisco a su bocadillo mientras pensaba, con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaban las encerronas, pero debía reconocer que la idea no era mala. Podía ir mal, pero también podía tener éxito. Además, los videojuegos no se le daban mal, así que incluso se podía lucir delante de Law y conseguir que le dirigiese la palabra de una vez por todas.

–¿Y qué piensa Trafalgar de que hables tanto con nosotros? –preguntó al fin, mirando a Penguin con suspicacia–. Estoy seguro que no le hará ni puta gracia.

–Bueno, a veces se molesta un poco –el castaño mintió, pues a su amigo no le gustaba nada que se relacionase con ellos–, pero no es como si pudiera decidir con quién me hablo y con quién no. Es mi mejor amigo, pero ello no implica que siempre tengamos que hacer todo juntos –se encogió de hombros.

–Te lo digo porque nos está mirando –Kid señaló con la vista hacia donde estaba Trafalgar, quien no paraba de observarles de forma descarada–, y no parece muy contento.

–Será mejor que vuelva con ellos –Penguin sonrió intentando excusar al moreno–. Quedamos así, y si hay algún cambio, os comento –miró a Killer–. ¡Chao!

El grupo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y Killer le sonrió.

–¿Crees que será buena idea? –inquirió el pelirrojo cuando Penguin se hubo marchado.

–Bueno, es una oportunidad –el rubio contestó mientras se ponía a almorzar.

*****

Trafalgar Law se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había a la entrada de su casa. Su tío era muy presumido y, desde que el chico tenía recuerdo, había un espejo para verse antes de salir. El moreno llevaba una sudadera amarilla, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas. No pensaba arreglarse para ir a los recreativos con los amigos.

Penguin había sugerido la idea a principios de semana, y al final todos se habían apuntado. A él no le hacía especial ilusión, pero no era un mal plan para un sábado por la tarde. Además, si conseguía ganar en alguna máquina, podía hacerse con algún llavero o alguna chorrada similar. Su tío estaba atendiendo una llamada de teléfono importante –se había encerrado en su habitación–, así que Law se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Después de media hora en metro, se encontró con sus amigos en la entrada del centro comercial. La temperatura era agradable y el lugar parecía estar abarrotado. A Law no le gustaba mucho el centro comercial por eso –prefería los lugares más solitarios–, pero hoy haría una excepción. El grupo se saludó y se perdió entre la multitud hacia los recreativos.

El local de los recreativos era bastante grande, situado en la tercera y última planta del centro comercial, al lado de una bolera y un McDonald’s. Entrar allí era como trasladarse a los 70, todo decorado con luces de neón y de aspecto retro. Marcianos pixelados, naves espaciales, muñequitos de juegos y películas taquilleras de la época decoraban las paredes. Había unos cuantos niños jugando, pero como el sitio era amplio, la sensación de aglomeración no era tal.

–¿Qué os parece si vamos primero a esa de los zombis? –Shachi preguntó, señalando el pasillo donde se encontraba la máquina que quería. Le encantaban los juegos de disparar.

–Hay dos pistolas, podemos jugar por turnos –comentó Penguin. A pesar de la carita de ángel que tenía, a él también le gustaban los juegos de matar.

A Jean Bart le entusiasmó la idea, y Law simplemente se dejó llevar por la presión de grupo. Él prefería otro tipo de juegos, pero ver cómo sus amigos se desesperaban por las oleadas de zombis podía ser entretenido.

*****

Donquixote Doflamingo se sobó el puente de la nariz. Por la mañana había estado trabajando delante del ordenador y ahora le dolían los ojos. Sus 41 años empezaban a notarse, pero él seguía sintiéndose como un chaval –y la mayoría de las veces, se comportaba como tal. Se recostó en la pequeña _chaise longue_ que tenía en su habitación mientras escuchaba cómo suspiraban al otro lado del teléfono.

–Había planeado coger unas vacaciones en septiembre para ir a la playa –comentó el rubio–. No me gusta la playa en verano, hace un calor asfixiante.

–En septiembre no puedo –la voz al otro lado de la línea habló con cierta rudeza.

– _Fufufu_ … No sé cómo aguantas ahí en verano… Además, no todos tenemos la suerte de coger vacaciones cuando queramos –Doflamingo canturreó.

–No digas estupideces, tú también puedes coger vacaciones cuando te dé la gana –la severidad en el tono de voz aumentó y Doflamingo sonrió–. ¿No eres el jefe?

–Pero tengo demasiados asuntos que atender y un tiempo limitado –al rubio le gustaba enfadar al hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

–No me cuentes milongas, pajarraco, que no me creo que supervises todos tus negocios.

–Ahí reside la clave del éxito, Crocodile –murmuró Doflamingo después de soltar una carcajada. Le hacía mucha gracia el mote que su compañero le había puesto tiempo atrás.

–Los dos sabemos cómo has hecho fortuna, y no ha sido precisamente mediante el trabajo honrado –esta vez fue el otro quien le picó en tono de burla.

– _Fufufu_ … No puedo rebatir eso –Doflamingo se acarició la nuca, la tenía más caliente que de costumbre–. ¿Y seguro que no puedes escaparte en septiembre? Tenía pensado ir a la paya dos semanas, puede que tres, y solo. Law empezará el curso y no podrá venir.

–Ya lo hablaremos –se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono después de una larga pausa.

Doflamingo sonrió. Había vuelto a ganar.

*****

La panda de Eustass Kid oteó los recreativos desde la entrada. Había críos más pequeños y ellos destacaban entre la multitud –estaban más desarrollados para su edad–, pero entraron de todas formas. El objetivo seguía ahí dentro. Killer había recibido el mensaje de Penguin, pero decidieron esperar una hora antes de aparecer para no levantar sospechas. Como Shachi y Jean Bart también estaban, Heat y Wire se unieron al plan para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

–Lo mejor es ir a nuestra bola –dijo Killer, viendo como su amigo buscaba al susodicho con la mirada–. Vamos a alguna máquina y ya los encontraremos.

–Nosotros vamos a la canasta a ver si conseguimos algún premio –murmuró Heat. Wire y él eran los más altos del instituto, y tenían facilidad a la hora de encestar cosas.

–Bien, ¿nosotros vamos a alguno de conducir? –preguntó el rubio mirando a Kid, y éste asintió.

El grupo de cuatro se dividió en parejas y se perdieron por los recreativos. Killer sabía que los juegos de conducir eran los favoritos de Kid, así que le vendría bien distraerse un poco porque le notaba algo nervioso. Y tenía razón. Cuando Kid agarró el volante para atropellar ancianitas, la sonrisa de hiena apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Ese era el Eustass Kid que conocía.

Al cabo de unas cuantas partidas, Kid decidió probar suerte en las máquinas con gancho. Solía ser bastante bueno, y conseguía premios –aunque en esas máquinas apenas había nada que mereciera la pena. Killer había visto un muñeco cabezón del _Guerrero Masacre_ y, después de dos intentos, Kid lo había conseguido.

–No hay mucho más que pueda conseguir –comentó el pelirrojo mientras miraba los premios dentro del cristal–. Estas máquinas son una mierda.

–¡¡Chicoooos!! –los dos amigos se giraron en dirección a la voz que les gritaba, y se encontraron a Penguin al final del pasillo, quien les saludaba efusivamente–. ¡Vamos a saludar, Law!

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada, Penguin se dirigió hasta los chicos con cierta prisa. Law estuvo dudando unos segundos. No quería ir, no quería ver a Eustass Kid, pero quedarse solo en medio de los recreativos se le antojaba una imagen penosa. Alguien tan guay como él no se lo podía permitir, así que siguió a su amigo con desgana.

–¿Lleváis aquí mucho rato? Nosotros acabamos de venir –comentó Killer como si el encuentro no hubiese sido planificado.

–Pues no lo sé, pero seguro que llevamos ya hora y pico –sonrió el castaño–. Estamos guardando los tickets para algún premio chulo.

–Kid me acaba de conseguir esto –el rubio le mostró el muñeco al tiempo que Law llegaba.

–Qué hay, Trafalgar –gruñó el pelirrojo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible, pues se había ruborizado levemente al verlo.

–Hola –contestó el nombrado de la forma más fría que pudo.

Law le escudriñó de arriba abajo. Eustass vestía un pantalón de chándal negro, una camiseta roja con un logotipo que no supo descifrar, una _bomber_ de estampado militar y unas zapatillas más negras que blancas por lo desgastadas que estaban. Esa chaqueta era una de sus favoritas, pues Law se la había visto a menudo en el instituto. Además, internamente reconocía que no le quedaba mal del todo. Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de persona se ponía un chándal para salir un sábado por la tarde? Un macarra de barrio, y Eustass Kid cumplía muy bien esa descripción.

–Si te pago, ¿podrías conseguirme uno de la máquina? –Penguin le preguntó a Kid para descargar un poco el ambiente. El pelirrojo asintió sin decir palabra y el menor se puso a buscar algún premio de su agrado–. ¡Law, hay un Bepo!

El moreno se acercó a la máquina y enseguida lo vio. Era un llavero de Bepo, un personaje de un famoso _anime_ de animales-ninja-resuelvemisterios. Concretamente, Bepo era un oso polar y, de la banda, era el favorito de Law por cuestiones obvias –los osos polares eran su animal favorito, después de todo. De hecho, así había bautizado al peluche que alguien – _ejem_ , Kid– le regaló para su cumpleaños.

–Es de la tercera temporada, cuando pelean contra Baroque Works –apuntó Law. La serie le gustaba y, cuando algo le gustaba, se volvía un auténtico friki–. Bepo lleva el mono naranja, mira.

–¿Nos lo podrías conseguir, Eustass? –Penguin enseñó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas y Kid aceptó. Si no lo hacía, Killer le arrancaba las pelotas ahí mismo.

El pelirrojo se colocó frente a la máquina y echó una moneda. El brazo metálico enseguida se puso en funcionamiento y Kid, manejando el joystick, lo movió hasta situarlo encima del oso. Por suerte para él, el muñeco no era plano y lo agarró a la primera.

–Aquí tenéis –dijo mientras daba el llavero a Penguin–. ¿Queréis otra cosa? No podéis usar un llavero siendo dos.

–Muchas gracias, pero no queremos abusar –el castaño contestó, dándole el muñeco a Trafalgar–. Quédatelo tú, sé que es tu personaje favorito.

–Gracias –susurró el moreno, algo sonrojado por el hecho de que hubiese sido Kid quien le había conseguido un bonito llavero.

–Hey, ¿os gustan los juegos de marcianos? –intervino Killer a modo de invitación, guiñándole un ojo discretamente a Penguin, quien sonrió de forma cómplice.

*****

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y, para desgracia de Trafalgar, los dos grupos acabaron juntándose y haciendo una competición por ver quién conseguía más tickets al final del día. La suma total la canjearon por dos reproductores de música, que sortearon entre los ocho que estaban –Jean Bart y Wire fueron los afortunados.

Fue su mejor amigo Penguin, sin embargo, quien decidió alargar la agonía del moreno. Tuvo la brillante idea de ir a tomar algo al McDonald’s de al lado después de acabar, y claro, nadie podía resistirse a unas hamburguesas de un _bely_. Así que allí estaban los ocho, sentados en una mesa redonda mientras se ponían hasta el culo de comida basura.

Durante toda la tarde, Kid había intentado sacar conversación una y otra vez con él. Lo hacía de una forma patética, una mezcla entre el alardeo de sus cualidades jugando a los recreativos y la desesperación por recibir más cosas de Law además de miradas asesinas. Al final pareció darse por vencido, y se centró en hablar con sus amigos mientras comían –devoraban.

–Esta me la pagas –Trafalgar le susurró a Penguin después de llamar su atención con un codazo por debajo de la mesa para que nadie los viera.

–Ni que fuese culpa mía que ellos estuvieran también en los recreativos… –Penguin hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba el brazo dolorido.

–Voy al baño –contestó Law al fin, poco convencido con la respuesta de su amigo.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa, Kid y Killer intercambiaron miradas y el pelirrojo desapareció tras él de la forma más discreta posible. El local estaba abarrotado de gente joven y había mucho ruido, pero a Kid le daba igual montar una escenita delante de todos. Trafalgar entró al servicio y, como le daba vergüenza usar los urinarios, se metió a un cubículo, cerrándose con llave. El pelirrojo decidió esperarle y, ya que estaba ahí, aprovechaba y meaba también.

Al salir del cubículo, Law advirtió una mole pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a él, orinando tranquilamente. Iba a lavarse las manos, pero los nervios se apoderaron de él y se paró en seco en mitad del servicio. ¿¡Le estaba siguiendo!? ¡Ese desgraciado era un maldito acosador! Con la cara roja por la rabia, notando cómo el corazón le iba a cien por hora, se armó de valor.

–¿¡Quieres dejar de seguirme!? –su voz temblaba levemente, pero su ceño fruncido indicaba que iba en serio–. ¿Qué parte de «no me interesas» no entiendes?

Kid terminó de orinar y se giró para encarar a su interlocutor al tiempo que se recolocaba el paquete, haciendo que el moreno pusiera una mueca de asco. Eustass Kid era un tremendo cerdo, de eso no cabía duda. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos tranquilamente y contestó:

–¿Y cuándo exactamente me has dicho que no? Porque no recuerdo haberlo escuchado –Kid le picó. Le hacía gracia ver a Trafalgar enfadado, era igual que un chihuahua ladrador.

–¡Eh, maricones, id a hablar a otra parte que no quiero enterarme de vuestras mierdas! –un chaval joven, un par de años mayor que ellos, les gritó al tiempo que se subía la bragueta. Estaban los tres en los servicios–. ¡A daros por culo a vuestra casa!

–¡¡Cierra la puta boca o te reviento la cabeza aquí mismo, gilipollas!! –Kid saltó como un resorte, encarando al chaval de una forma tan amenazadora que el otro salió por patas de allí–. Eso es, pírate de aquí, so desgraciado.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, volvió a centrarse en Trafalgar. Le miraba algo sorprendido, con la boca abierta, como si hubiese peleado contra un dragón o algún ser sobrenatural. La rabia le comía por dentro porque él nunca podría actuar de esa forma –valiente y decidido.

–Dime que no te gustó –el tono duro de Kid había dado paso a uno mucho más socarrón, con su media sonrisa ladina y sus formas chulescas. El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Law y Kid insistió, jugando con él–. Dime que no volverías a repetirlo.

–¡Por-Por supuesto que no me gustó! –Trafalgar gritó más de lo que hubiese querido, dando un paso hacia atrás instintivamente–. ¡Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracho!

–Sabes que el alcohol te ayuda a hacer las cosas que de normal no te atreverías, ¿verdad? –no dudó en acercarse al chico hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared, aún con los brazos en los bolsillos.

–¡No te acerques! –Law era incapaz de pensar con claridad con el latido de su corazón taladrándole los oídos. Intentó recobrar la compostura como pudo, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo–. ¡¡No me gustó y punto!!

–Y si no te gustó… –Eustass se relamió los labios, disfrutando de la ventaja que su cuerpo le ofrecía sobre Law. Le sacaba una cabeza en altura, y era bastante más fuerte que él–. ¿Por qué te corriste?

El rubor en las mejillas de Trafalgar se hizo tan notorio que pensó que tenía fiebre. Estaba paralizado frente a ese demonio pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo su corazón bombeaba sangre frenéticamente para mantenerle con vida. Esa maldita sonrisa de hiena, esos ojos color ámbar y ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado. NO, NO Y NO. A Law no le gustaba Eustass Kid.

Con manos temblorosas, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo de los servicios. Kid simplemente le vio marcharse, riendo. Trafalgar tenía que ser más honesto consigo mismo, o disimular mejor. A pesar de que no había obtenido nada para su propio beneficio, Kid sintió que había ganado una batalla. Y, como le había enseñado su padre, no debía rendirse hasta ganar la guerra.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, estaban todos menos Law. Cuchicheaban extrañados, pues Trafalgar había llegado con la cara más roja que un tomate, temblando como un flan, y se había excusado diciendo que tenía que irse urgentemente. Penguin no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar.

–¿Se puede saber qué cojones ha pasado en el baño? –Killer le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo por haber desperdiciado otra oportunidad de oro. Era gilipollas con todas las letras.

–Nada –Eustass se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa, desenvolviendo su cuarta hamburguesa y engullendo la mitad de un bocado. De repente, tenía un hambre voraz.

En la salida del centro comercial, sin embargo, un alterado Trafalgar andaba lo más deprisa que sus temblorosas piernas le permitían. No quería correr y llamar la atención de todo el mundo, intentando también mantener la compostura y que en su rostro no se reflejasen emociones. Maldito Eustass Kid. Maldito su corazón por latir tan fuerte. Y malditos los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su interior.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hens, everything's fine? Hope so. As usual, here I bring one more chapter of this teenage drama that we all love. Because I know you do hehe. Things are getting messy...! Also, sorry about the last part. It's so fcking extrange, but eh, it's a dream. And I tried to do a joke about omegaverse (just a little), so forgive me if someone feels attacked. Not my intention at all, I swear.

Trafalgar Law releía los mensajes de su móvil mientras esperaba a que le llamasen. Lo hacía habitualmente cuando estaba aburrido. De repente, la puerta a su lado se abrió y un hombre mayor le invitó a entrar. El moreno obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio del director del centro escolar. Estaba tranquilo, aunque no sabía por qué le habían hecho llamar.

–Señor Trafalgar, lo primero de todo quería darle mi más sincera enhorabuena por la trayectoria que ha mantenido a lo largo del curso. Los exámenes de la última evaluación están a la vuelta de la esquina, y su tutor y el equipo docente de este centro confiamos en que seguirá en su línea de notas excelentes –comenzó el director, un señor de pelo canoso y bigote poblado.

–Muchas gracias, señor –Law contestó educadamente.

–Supongo que se preguntará qué hace aquí –el moreno asintió y el director continuó–. A colación de las notas que esperemos obtenga en este curso, quería saber si tiene pensado qué quiere estudiar una vez acabe el instituto. Soy consciente que aún le queda un año aquí, pero es bueno ir sopesando las opciones futuras.

–No estoy seguro –Trafalgar murmuró–. Me gustan las ciencias y mis estudios están enfocados en esa dirección, pero aún no sé en qué centrarme.

–Bueno, las ciencias ofrecen un abanico muy amplio de posibilidades –el hombre se sobó el bigote con parsimonia–. Hay ingenierías, matemáticas y carreras de ciencias puras, pero también biologías y ciencias de la salud.

–Las ciencias de la salud son lo que más me llama –dijo el moreno después de meditarlo unos segundos–. Es probable que escoja alguna de esas carreras universitarias.

–¡Excelente! –el director parecía satisfecho con la elección–. Estoy seguro de que tendrá un brillante futuro por delante. Cuando llegue el momento, confeccionaré una lista personalmente con las mejores universidades. Con las notas que tiene, no tendrá problema alguno para acceder, estoy convencido de ello.

–Es muy amable, señor director. Sin embargo, prefiero centrarme en los exámenes de esta última evaluación y, cuando sea, preocuparme de la universidad.

–Desde luego, los objetivos a largo plazo se obtienen dando pequeños pasos. No dude en visitarme si tiene alguna duda al respecto. Siempre es un placer hablar con usted, señor Trafalgar. Puede irse –el director le indicó la puerta con la mano.

El joven se levantó y se despidió de él educadamente, cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras de sí. Suspiró cuando salió al pasillo, las charlas sobre su futuro de producían un poco de ansiedad. Su tío también se ponía pesado con ese tema, y Law aún no estaba seguro del todo de saber por dónde encarrilar su futuro.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose llamó su atención. Al girar la esquina, ante él aparecieron uno de los profesores de inglés y Eustass Kid, ambos con cara de pocos amigos. El adulto parecía muy centrado en soltarle el sermón al pelirrojo, que suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco cada dos por tres.

–Llevas una semana de retraso en los deberes del _Workbook_ , Eustass. ¿Te crees que no me anoto todos los días quién entrega la tarea y quién no? Has estado todo el curso vagueando, y si piensas que voy a aprobarte en junio, ¡estás muy equivocado!

Kid iba a contestar con socarronería cuando vio a Law parado en la puerta del director. Se mordió la lengua y le lanzó una mirada furtiva de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios como quien tiene delante un manjar. Trafalgar contuvo la respiración, intentando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se notase mucho. El moreno sentía que el otro le estaba desnudando con la mirada, y se veía tremendamente vulnerable.

Soltó un suspiro cuando pasaron de largo, el profesor de inglés amenazando de nuevo con hablar con los padres del pelirrojo si éste no le entregaba la tarea atrasada a lo largo de la semana. Sus miradas no se volvieron a cruzar, Law permaneciendo en el sitio, viendo cómo ambos desaparecían por el pasillo.

Debía empezar a plantarle cara o acabaría _muy_ mal.

*****

Penguin leyó la frase de Wikipedia y la escribió cambiando el orden de las palabras para que no le acusasen de plagio. En clase de Biología les habían mandado un último trabajo por parejas y, como los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, debían entregarlo cuanto antes. Por suerte para él, había hecho grupo con Law y ello conllevaba un notable alto como mínimo.

Estaban en la casa del castaño, un piso de una urbanización que no estaba nada mal –con piscina y zonas verdes. Su madre les había preparado una limonada fresquita y un par de sándwiches de crema de cacao para merendar mientras trabajaban en la habitación de Penguin. Él se encargaba de la información en la red, mientras que Law comprobaba los libros.

–La profe se ha columpiado un poco mandándonos este trabajo a dos semanas de los exámenes finales… –Penguin se quejó mientras copiaba otra línea–. Menos mal que sacaremos buena nota, ¿verdad, Law? –al ver que el nombrado no respondía, se giró para verle. El moreno estaba con la mirada perdida, tumbado en la cama mientras mordisqueaba el boli–. ¿Te pasa algo? Law.

–¿Eh? –ahora sí, despertó del trance. Miró a su amigo como si le estuviese hablando en chino–. ¿Has dicho algo?

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Penguin abandonó Wikipedia y se cruzó de brazos desde el escritorio en el que estaba sentado, encarando a su mejor amigo–. ¿Tu tío te ha dicho algo?

–No… –el moreno susurró con desgana, aunque inconscientemente vino a su mente la maldita conversación que habían tenido dos meses atrás–. Oye, Penguin… A ti… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

–¿¡A-A qué viene esa pregunta!? –el castaño puso los ojos como platos, algo sonrojado por el tema. Trafalgar no era de los que hablaba de estas cosas así que, si había sacado el tema, debía haber una razón–. Pues… No, no me he enamorado nunca… ¿Por…?

–Y… Estar enamorado es más que gustar, ¿verdad…? –Trafalgar obvió la cuestión de su amigo y siguió hablando como si intentase comprender cómo funcionaba la vida–. Cuando estás enamorado, quiere decir que esa persona te gusta más que si sólo te gustase, ¿no?

–Entiendo que sí… –Penguin miró a Law con expresión extraña, sin saber a qué venía toda esta consulta amorosa–. Yo creo que cuando te gusta alguien, es algo como más… Suave. Hay una conexión entre esa persona y tú, pero puede ser mental o física, ¿sabes? –intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo–. Si estás enamorado, es como que sólo ves cosas buenas en esa persona.

–¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? –la pregunta de Law fue más rápida de lo que a Penguin le hubiese gustado, dicha sin dudar. El moreno le miró sin pestañear, esperando una respuesta.

–A-A mí… No, bueno, sí… A ver… –el castaño sintió cómo se arrebolaban sus mejillas intentando recomponer sus pensamientos–. Me gustan famosos y tal, pero eso es como si no contase porque nunca los voy a conocer…

–¿Y no hay nadie que te guste del instituto, por ejemplo? –Trafalgar inquirió de nuevo, poco satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo–. O de aquí de tu urbanización… Alguien con quien tengas alguna oportunidad…

–De-Desde luego que no-o –Penguin casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al contestar. Los colores se le habían subido por completo y estaba más rojo que un tomate–. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Law…?

El nombrado se quedó callado unos segundos, escrutando a su amigo en completo silencio. ¿Penguin le estaba mintiendo? No, su amigo era incapaz de mentirle, y menos en un tema como este. ¿Debía seguir preguntando, entonces? Le había resuelto algunas dudas, aunque Law tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Una cabellera pelirroja y revuelta apareció en su mente y tragó saliva.

–No es nada… –escupió al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas–. Vamos a seguir con el trabajo, quiero acabarlo cuanto antes.

*****

Killer estaba tirando en la cama mientras veía una serie de Netflix en su portátil –más bien, ordenador familiar, ya que no había otro en casa. Wire le había recomendado _Peaky Blinders_ , y la verdad es que se había enganchado. Había intentado convencer a Kid de verla, pero el pelirrojo se negaba a ver nada con subtítulos –esperaría a verla traducida.

El reloj de su mesilla marcaba las 23:08, y la suave brisa se colaba en su habitación para templar el calor estival de finales de mayo. Con la habitación a oscuras salvo por la luz que desprendía la pantalla, el rubio empezaba a dormirse. Sin embargo, otra luz llamó su atención.

> [Penguin]: _estás dormido?_
> 
> [Killer]: _estaba viendo una serie_
> 
> [Penguin]: _ay perdonnn!!1_
> 
> [Killer]: _tranki_

Penguin tardó en seguir la conversación, Killer vio que en el chat aparecían puntos suspensivos, pero nunca llegaba la respuesta.

> [Penguin]: _ya has empezado a estudiar para los exámenes??_
> 
> [Killer]: _no jaja_
> 
> [Killer]: _seguro q tu si ;)_
> 
> [Penguin]: _sólo me he mirado cosas por encima…_
> 
> [Penguin]: _la de biología nos mandó un trabajo y lo acabamos ayer_
> 
> [Killer]: _vas a sacar buena nota igualmente 8)8)_
> 
> [Penguin]: _no me pongas ese icono q no soy un empollooooooon!!1! :_____(_
> 
> [Killer]: _era broma jaajaja :P_
> 
> [Penguin]: _había pensado q después d los exámenes_
> 
> [Penguin]: _querrías venir a la piscina de mi urbanización?_

Esta vez fue Killer quien tardó en contestar. Se mordió el labio y suspiró. La imagen de Penguin en bañador y bien mojadito se dibujó en su mente y cerró el portátil sin pensar.

> [Killer]: _claro!_

Se haría una paja y a dormir.

*****

La noche había caído y Trafalgar Law acababa de quedarse dormido en su cama. El móvil yacía a su lado, aún con la pantalla iluminada. Estaba leyendo un _fanfiction_ sobre vampiros y hombres lobo, pero Morfeo le llamó antes de que pudiera acabarlo. Soñaba pocas veces, y rara vez se acordaba a la mañana siguiente, pero hoy sería diferente.

Trafalgar había vuelto días atrás, pues se encontraba en la habitación de Penguin haciendo un trabajo de Biología. Era una tarde calurosa, y la limonada que tenían no aplacaba el sofoco. De repente, Penguin propuso ir a comer al McDonald’s, y a Law le pareció una idea fantástica. El trabajo podía esperar, iba a sacar un sobresaliente de todas formas.

Cuando llegaron al McDonald’s, Shachi y Jean Bart les estaban esperando. Los cuatro escogieron una buena mesa y empezaron a comer. Increíblemente, las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas. Grandes y jugosas, casi no cabían en la boca. Y las patatas nunca se acababan por mucho que comiesen. Con razón el sitio estaba lleno.

Sin darse cuenta, Law había aparecido en los servicios. Era extraño porque no había nadie pero, de la nada, surgió Eustass Kid. El pelirrojo sonrió y la luz de la bombilla parpadeó. Law miró a todos lados, pero no vio nada con lo que defenderse. Y la puerta había desaparecido. Kid se aproximó y Trafalgar retrocedió instintivamente.

–Ven aquí, Trafalgar… No voy a hacerte daño –sonrió ampliamente, mostrando unos enormes colmillos–. Hueles muy bien…

El moreno le observó con el corazón en un puño. Eustass parecía más grande y amenazador que de costumbre, con esos cuatro colmillos enormes, esas garras afiladas que tenía por uñas, esas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían entre su cabello, y esa cola peluda que se movía tras de sí. Un momento… ¿Cola peluda? ¡Eustass Kid era un hombre lobo!

–¡Aléjate de mí, maldito hombre lobo! –Trafalgar gritó enseñándole sus colmillos porque… ¿¡Era un vampiro!?–. ¡Voy a chuparte la sangre!

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró las muñecas con sus enormes manos, colocándolas sobre la cabeza del chico e inmovilizándole contra la pared. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaban más que nunca y Law creyó que se mareaba al mirarlos. ¿Sería algún tipo de embrujo?

–¿También lo sientes, Trafalgar? –Kid ronroneó en su oído, jugando con sus pendientes al tiempo que empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las de él, haciendo que sus entrepiernas chocasen–. Soy tu alfa, y he venido a marcarte… Así serás mío para siempre… Te preñaré y nadie más podrá reclamarte. Voy a clavártela hasta el fondo y gritarás mi nombre…

–¡No, detente! –Law se zarandeó, pero estaba bien sujeto y sólo consiguió que sus entrepiernas se frotasen más–. ¡Por favor, soy un beta! ¡No abuses de mí!

–Eres un omega, y esto de aquí lo demuestra –Kid se rio, soltando una muñeca de Law y agarrándole el paquete–. ¿Qué es esto de aquí, pequeño…? –el pelirrojo se relamió los labios al tiempo que Law se estremecía, pero no le paró–. Vamos a ver qué escondes…

De un tirón, Kid arrancó los vaqueros de Law y los tiró por el suelo. El moreno se quedó en ropa interior, por la que sobresalía un bulto enano. Las garras de Kid tiraron de la goma y destaparon un minúsculo miembro rosáceo y erecto. Trafalgar apartó la vista tremendamente avergonzado al ver que Kid había descubierto su mayor secreto –un pene infantil, de niño pequeño.

–¿A eso lo llamas polla? –Eustass se rio como una hiena, burlándose del menor. Entonces, se bajó los pantalones y le enseñó a Law su miembro–. ¡Esto es una polla!

Law soltó un grito de horror cuando vio el exageradamente grande miembro de Kid apuntándole directamente. Era inmenso y gordo, se le marcaban las venas y caía un poco de líquido de la punta. Así como estaban, a Law le llegaba hasta el esternón.

–¡No! ¡Kid, por favor! –a pesar de que tenía una mano libre, no se movió del sitio ni hizo mención de apartar a Kid–. ¡No va a caber, es demasiado grande!

–Date la vuelta y déjame hacerlo a mí –la voz potente de alfa resonó en los oídos de Law y no pudo negarse. Temblaba y jadeaba de miedo, y eso excitaba a Kid aún más. Agarró un moflete de su trasero y lo abrió, empalándole de una estocada–. Joder, Law, eres muy estrecho… Qué culo más delicioso tienes. Te voy a follar hasta que se te quede la forma de mi enorme polla grabada ahí dentro.

Law miró hacia abajo y vio cómo su vientre estaba hinchado por la intromisión. Sin embargo, no sentía dolor alguno. De hecho, tener un miembro de esas dimensiones monstruosas dentro de él era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca. Soltó un gemido y Kid empezó a moverse, haciendo que el moreno se derritiese aún más con las embestidas.

–No necesito ni prepararte… Tu culo está dilatándose solo… –Kid le dio un azote y le marcó los dedos–. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Trafalgar? –el nombrado cerró los ojos ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, quien sonrió–. Significa que te está gustando… Significa que a tu culo le encanta mi polla… ¡Te voy a violar tan fuerte que no vas a querer otra polla nunca más!

–¡Síiii! –Law no pudo contenerse y se dejó llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo–. ¡Fóllame, Kid! ¡Viólame! ¡Más duro, como sólo tú sabes!

–¡Gime para mí, zorrita! –el pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas mientras clavaba los colmillos en la nuca del moreno.

–¡Márcame, Kid! –Law jadeó contra la pared, expulsado espuma por la boca de la excitación–. ¡Márcame y hazme sólo tuyo! ¡Quiero tu semilla dentro de mí! A-Ahh…

–Tu culo me está succionando tan fuerte que me voy a correr… –la voz ronca y entrecortada de Kid hacía las delicias de Law–. ¡Voy a llenarte de semen y después pondré un tapón en tu culo para que te tragues todo! Me-me voy a…

Y Law se despertó de un sobresalto, incorporándose en la cama.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, las mejillas le ardían y había empapado la almohada en sudor. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creía que le reventaría el pecho de un momento a otro. Resoplando, buscó aire a grandes bocanadas mientras notaba cómo piernas y brazos temblaban sin parar.

No, no, no y mil veces no. Todo menos _esto_.

Cuando se hubo calmado, intentó analizar fríamente lo que le había pasado. Vio el móvil tirado entre las sábanas y casi lo estampa contra la pared. Era la última vez que leía un _fanfiction_ antes de dormir. A la mierda los vampiros, los hombres lobo y el _omegaverse_. A la mierda todo porque acababa de tener un sueño erótico –y vaya si había sido erótico– con Eustass Kid.

Y por más que intentase negarlo, su miembro erecto estaba ahí para recordárselo. Law suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Mordió la húmeda almohada con rabia y, sólo por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, se masturbaría pensando en alguien –pelirrojo.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babyss! How's your day and week? Hope everything's good and, remember, stay safe <3  
> As every Sunday, here I have a new chapter. Maybe it was because of that dream, but Law is starting to be the one in control... Or not x)

Penguin recogió su pupitre y salió de la clase con el boletín de notas en la mano. ¡El último día de clase había llegado y, con ello, las ansiadas vacaciones de verano! Los alumnos se agolpaban en los pasillos para reunirse con sus compañeros y compartir las notas del curso. El castaño estaba contento con las suyas, con una media de notable alto.

En el siguiente pasillo, Law y Shachi le esperaban para salir del instituto. Cuando los vio, aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlos. Ambos tenían las notas también en la mano.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa–. Al final el de mates me ha puesto un 7, pero creo que me merecía menos –se rio.

–Yo he suspendido latín, pero nos ha dicho la profe que podemos recuperarla en septiembre con un trabajo –dijo Shachi–. Así que será pan comido.

–¿Y tú, Law? –Penguin miró a su mejor amigo–. ¿Sobresaliente como siempre?

El nombrado asintió levemente sin decir palabra con una mueca de satisfacción instalada en el rostro. Ser el mejor del instituto era un privilegio para él y, en cierta manera, se sentía superior al resto por ello. Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

–Y esta noche… ¡La fiesta de fin de curso! –Shachi comentó con entusiasmo–. ¡Qué ganas tengo! Este año el tema es Hawái, y me han dicho que van a repartir collares de flores a la entrada. ¿No será increíble?

–Seguro que el comité de alumnos deja el gimnasio muy chulo –Penguin le siguió, contagiándose de su entusiasmo–. Me he comprado una camisa de piñas muy graciosa para la ocasión.

–¡Yo voy a llevar una de plátanos! –Shachi se rio, agradeciendo la complicidad entre ambos–. Seguro que hay cócteles y bebidas de colores.

–Pero son sin alcohol, ¿verdad? –Law intervino, preocupado.

–¡Claro! –rio Penguin–. Si los padres se enteran que hay alcohol, cierran el instituto de por vida. ¿Vas a venir? –la pregunta no sobraba porque Law sólo había asistido a una fiesta de final de curso en los cinco años que llevaba allí.

–Sí… –murmuró con pocas ganas, buscando distraído a alguien entre la multitud de alumnos que se dirigían a sus casas–. Mi tío está muy pesado últimamente, y no me apetece quedarme en casa con él.

–¡U-Uhh! Law, ten cuidado con salir hoy que igual te desmadras –le picó Shachi, y Penguin soltó una carcajada–. Menos mal que no va a haber alcohol, no queremos tener que llevarte a casa si te emborrachas.

–Tsk… Cállate.

*****

Eran las ocho de la tarde y la fiesta de fin de curso había comenzado. Una selección de profesores vigilaba el gimnasio en el que se celebraba el evento, decorado para la ocasión. Una bola de discoteca brillaba en lo alto, iluminada por varios focos que esparcían colores por cada rincón de la estancia. En las paredes habían pegado palmeras, delfines y enormes flores de colores –todo ello de cartón– con el fin de asemejarse a Hawái. Había un par de mesas donde se servía bebida y aperitivos, un DJ ponía buena música y, en la entrada, repartían collares de flores para animar el ambiente.

La fiesta de final de curso era un evento que los alumnos esperaban con ansias cada año. Empapados de la cultura cinematográfica norteamericana, para ellos, esta fiesta era como los bailes que veían en las películas –pero mucho menos elegante. Como cada año había una temática diferente, la variedad estaba asegurada. Incluso a veces se disfrazaban.

En cuestión de minutos, el gimnasio se llenó de estudiantes. Querían aprovechar al máximo esa noche de desenfreno –consentido. El grupo de Law estaba a un lado, todos con un vaso de ponche azul en la mano y un collar de flores. El moreno había dudado en ponérselo, pero Penguin había insistido demasiado. En círculo, miraban a todos lados sin atreverse a bailar–sin alcohol de por medio, la vergüenza aparecía.

–Jo, qué guapo está Killer –Penguin hizo un comentario de la nada, ganándose la mirada inquisitorial del resto.

–Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Shachi se quejó, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho.

–La verdad –el castaño suspiró levemente con un gracioso sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas.

El nombrado estaba en la otra punta del gimnasio, con sus amigos. Killer llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color negro con topos blancos, unos vaqueros piratas y unas zapatillas blancas. Se había recogido su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta alta algo despeinada que, curiosamente, le quedaba muy bien.

Penguin escrutó cada centímetro que sus orbes castaños podían ver en la distancia. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar que tan bonitos le parecían. El pelo recogido hacía que la forma de su rostro, esa mandíbula cuadrada y masculina, se viese a la perfección. Y su piel parecía bañada por el sol ya a principios de junio.

El joven se mordió el labio mientras un sentimiento que no supo identificar bullía en su interior. Era un hecho objetivo que Killer era un chico atractivo, y Penguin no creía que hubiese nada de malo en reconocerlo. De hecho, le parecía el estudiante más guapo del instituto precisamente por su belleza tan dispar, pues era esa larga cabellera dorada la que le hacía diferente al resto.

Trafalgar Law, en cambio, observaba en silencio al demonio pelirrojo que le estaba robando el sueño. Eustass Kid era incapaz de perderse una fiesta, aunque la organizase el instituto. Charlaba animadamente con sus amigos, ajeno a quien le miraba fijamente. Vestía una camisa de manga corta de color blanco, unos vaqueros por la rodilla rotos por todas partes y sus bambas desgastadas. El moreno frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que lo veía con camisa.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se insufló fuerzas: tenía un plan que cumplir. Porque ya no podía seguir así, dejándose mangonear por aquel sujeto. Law había llegado a la conclusión de que la tortura mental por la que estaba pasando se debía a los vaguísimos recuerdos que tenía de aquella fatídica noche en la que ambos se liaron. El moreno estaba seguro de que el alcohol había sido el causante de lo que había sentido – _placer_ –, así que debía volver a besar a Kid estando sobrio para comprobar de una vez por todas que _no_ le gustaba.

Ni siquiera Penguin conocía el plan porque no lo entendería, pues se quejaría de que era algo demasiado rebuscado y le acusaría de estar ocultando otras intenciones. Pero Law se había prometido a sí mismo que no existía otro motivo para liarse con Eustass Kid que no fuera asegurarse que no le gustaba. Era algo más que evidente, ¿¡cómo le iba a gustar!?

Sin embargo, Trafalgar debía ser tremendamente meticuloso y precavido, ya que nadie –NADIE– podía saber que iba a liarse con Kid. No podía culpar al alcohol como en la fiesta de cumpleaños del pelirrojo porque no había alcohol para beber. Además, debía abordar a Kid cuando estuviese solo –tampoco podía abordarlo cuando estuviera con sus amigos porque éstos sospecharían–, y esconderse en un sitio donde nadie les encontrase.

Era un plan bastante complicado, pero Trafalgar Law no concebía el fracaso. Nunca.

*****

Eustass Kid miró de reojo las poncheras que había sobre la mesa. Como se había imaginado, todas ellas se acabarían enseguida al empezar la fiesta y habría que rellenarlas. Gracias a sus contactos –amenazas– en el comité de alumnos, se había enterado de la variedad de ponches que iban a servirse y, cuando fuese oportuno, poder dar el cambiazo. Porque era más que evidente que iba a sabotear la bebida para que tuviera alcohol.

El instituto había comprado tres tipos de ponche –rosa, azul y morado–, que guardaban en la sala del material deportivo porque estaba al lado del gimnasio. Sólo los profesores que vigilaban tenían acceso al lugar, pero había sido muy fácil dar el cambiazo el día de antes porque, para no tener tantas botellas, habían vertido cada tipo de ponche en unos bidones de plástico. El alcohol pasaría desapercibido tanto por el formato –no había rastro de botella alguna de alcohol– como por la enorme cantidad de azúcar que habían echado para ocultar el sabor.

Kid y su panda sabían que les caería una bien gorda si les pillaban, pero el pelirrojo se había asegurado muy bien de que no lo hicieran. El alcohol mezclado con el azúcar era una combinación explosiva, pero eso le daba un poco igual. Si conseguía que Trafalgar se emborrachase como en su fiesta de cumpleaños, el riesgo habría valido la pena.

–Las poncheras están a punto de acabarse, pronto las reemplazarán –comentó Killer con discreción, bebiendo un sorbo de _tropic blue_ –. Espero que nadie se dé cuenta del cambio.

–Los profesores no van a beber de esta mierda azucarada –espetó el pelirrojo, mirando el vaso que tenía entre manos. El dulce no era lo suyo–. Y si algún alumno se pone malo, siempre se le puede echar la culpa a los aperitivos…

–Chicos –Heat tosió para llamar la atención del grupo–. He conseguido un poco de maría. Es de la buena –murmuró mientras se tocaba el bolsillo del pantalón.

–De puta madre –Kid exclamó con una enorme sonrisa–. Vamos a fumar unos petardos a los baños –Kid lideró la expedición, dando una palmada de aprobación en el hombro de su colega de cabello azul.

*****

Sí, la marihuana era de la buena. Entre canuto y canuto, los amigos iban a rellenar los vasos ahora que el ponche llevaba alcohol, y no salieron del baño hasta que se acabaron toda la droga. No sabían si era por el calor que hacía, el alcohol, el azúcar o la hierba, pero los cuatro amigos llevaban una fumada de las buenas. Especialmente, Eustass Kid.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa bobalicona permanentemente instalada en el rostro, haciendo juego con su habla pastosa y una mirada somnolienta. Arrastraba las sílabas y su lengua se trababa. Se movía dando tumbos de aquí para allá, y había cogido unos cuantos collares de flores y ahora parecía una especie de señor tropical con flores de plástico por todas partes.

Ver a Kid de esa guisa era la cosa más tronchante para sus amigos, que no paraban de reírse a carcajada limpia cada vez que el chico decía algo. Killer, Heat y Wire se habían llenado el pelo de flores intentando imitar a su colega, y parecían elfos beodos del bosque. Todo lo que veían era tremendamente gracioso, incapaces de encontrar un motivo lógico a tanta carcajada.

La grotesca escena que estaban montando pasaba desapercibida por dos motivos: el primero y principal, porque nadie se metía con los matones del instituto a pesar de que estuviesen haciendo el ridículo más espantoso; el segundo, importante también, porque habían pasado un par de horas y el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto.

Los profesores no veían nada raro, hablando entre ellos mientras los estudiantes se soltaban bailando y gritando. Algunos hacían el tonto con los collares de flores, muchos se hacían fotos con sus móviles, y la mayoría se movía al ritmo de la música. Uno de los que no bailaba, sin embargo, era Trafalgar Law.

–Oye, tíos, eshta cosa está bueníshima –murmuró Shachi mientras observaba su vaso de color rosa muy, muy, muy de cerca–. Me la voy a comprar para mi casha…

–¿La rosa está rica? –le preguntó Jean Bart mientras le ofrecía de su bebida azul–. Prueba ésta.

–Voy a ir a hablar con Killerrrr –silbó Penguin mientras movía los brazos como si fuese una serpiente, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo a la vez–. ¿Te vienesh, Law?

El moreno negó con la cabeza efusivamente. No paraba de mirar a Eustass Kid y empezaba a impacientarse. El pelirrojo había desaparecido un buen rato, y ahora que había vuelto, no se separaba de sus amigos. Debía darse prisa o su plan se iría al garete.

Penguin se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo y marchó en busca del rubio guapo, sin darse cuenta de que iba dando saltitos como un niño pequeño. Se colocó detrás de él y le llamó con el dedo para darle una sorpresa. Killer tardó cinco golpecitos en darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba llamado por detrás, y se giró como una peonza para ver quién era.

Vio a un muchacho castaño con un collar de flores y una enorme sonrisa, y su cabeza tardó varios segundos en deducir que era Penguin. Cuando lo supo, extendió los brazos y forzó al chico a un abrazo casi asfixiante contra su pecho. El grupo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia por ello, dándose codazos y lanzándose miraditas entre sí.

–¡Hooola! –Penguin le saludó con efusividad mientras se soltaba del agarre, algo sonrojado–. ¿Qué tal estash? ¡Me gusta tu camisa! ¿Hash visto la mía? ¡Son piñash!

–¿Piñas…? –Killer repitió, señalando uno de los dibujos de la camisa del chico. Después se giró a sus amigos y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia–. ¡SON PIÑAS! ¡PIÑAAAAS!

Los tres empezaron a reírse como si el rubio hubiese dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo, sujetándose el estómago de la risa. Penguin los miró sin entender nada, pero no tardó en contagiarse de la alegría que destilaban los otros.

–¿Entonces te gusta? –volvió a preguntarle a Killer, tirando de su brazo para llamar su atención.

El rubio le observó como si estuviese tratando de entender qué le había dicho, pero sonrió de forma estúpida y volvió a abrazarle, plantándole un beso en el ojo de forma torpe. Penguin se sonrojó en extremo, no sabía si por el beso o porque otra vez estaba falto de aire.

–A mí me gustassss –Killer susurró en el oído del chico, balanceándose al ritmo de la música.

Antes de que Penguin pudiera contestar nada, Kid rompió el abrazo y agarró al pequeño, pasándole un brazo por el hombro como si estuviesen trapicheando con droga. A Penguin le había entrado el mareo de repente y su corazón latía con fuerza.

–Escúchame, canijo… –Kid echó todo su peso sobre Penguin y casi lo tira al suelo, incapaz de sostenerlo. El castaño hizo una mueca de asco por el olor tan fuerte a marihuana que desprendía–. Dile a tu amigo que quiero hablar con él… Y después te regalo a Killer, pero primero lo mío…

–¿Re-Regalar? –el menor se atragantó con su propia saliva–. Vo-oy a decirle…

Penguin se zafó del agarre de Eustass Kid con facilidad, ya que éste no estaba haciendo nada de fuerza, y se bebió el vaso de trago para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder mientras regresaba con su grupo de amigos. Tocaba hacer de celestina otra vez.

*****

Eustass Kid se acabó el poco licor que quedaba en su vaso y lo tiró al suelo del baño. Se sujetó al lavabo al tiempo que miraba su reflejo fijamente en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared alicatada. El baño no era muy grande, todo blanco y un poco viejo –parecía un hospital. El chico intentó abrir los ojos para verse mejor, pero simplemente no podía.

Abrió el grifo y se remojó la cara para despejarse. Ni siquiera se secó, dejando que el líquido discurriera por su camisa y el cuello lleno de collares de flores –tres, para ser exactos. Sus ambarinos ojos se posaron en una de sus manos, viendo como los dedos le bailaban sin moverlos. Llevaba una fumada de las gordas, y sonrió al darse cuenta.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de quien entraba al baño y se quedaba observándole en silencio desde la puerta, cerrada tras de sí. Trafalgar Law se sintió afortunado al creer que Kid estaba con las defensas bajas, borracho y mareado como estaba, así que su plan tenía muchas posibilidades de salir bien. Killer le había contado a Penguin que habían saboteado el ponche, y cuando el moreno se enteró, supo que la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche.

–¿Tralfgar…? –el pelirrojo balbuceó desde su sitio, mirándole como las vacas miraban al tren.

El nombrado, consciente de que no podían dejarse ver juntos para que su plan tuviese éxito, se llenó de coraje y empujó al grandullón hasta el último cubículo de los servicios, cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras de sí. El espacio para los dos era tremendamente reducido, y Law sentó a Kid encima de la taza del váter para no asfixiarse. El pelirrojo le miraba de forma extraña, como si estuviera intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pero sin importarle una mierda porque de un momento a otro se quedaría dormido.

–¿Qué está…? –el chico intentó hablar sin mucho éxito. Estaba con las piernas abiertas, sentado sobre el váter mientras cabeceaba de aquí para allá y tocaba el azulejo de las paredes para situarse en el espacio.

–Calla –Trafalgar le ordenó, tapándole la boca con ambas manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y comprobó que los ojos de Kid estaban rojos por la marihuana, perdidos. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más vestiría nada rojo, le recordaba demasiado a él–. No pueden descubrirnos, ¿lo entiendes?

Eustass cerró levemente los párpados y Law lo dio por bueno. Le destapó la boca y, notando cómo los nervios subían por su estómago, empezó a darse cuenta de que su plan igual no era tan bueno como creía. Tenía fisuras, y la principal era él mismo. Trafalgar comprendió, allí encerrado en el baño con él, que era incapaz de dar el primer paso y besarse con Kid.

Porque-se-moría-de-la-vergüenza.

El moreno se sacudió el cabello sintiendo como el sudor se formaba en la nuca. El corazón había aumentado de ritmo y sabía que tenía las orejas rojas. A pesar de que Eustass no sabía dónde estaba, él era plenamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Y eso le daba _pánico_. Quizá debería haber bebido más para dejarse llevar y no pensar.

–Tralf… –Kid le llamó, pero su lengua se trababa–. Siéntate aquí –se dio una palmada torpe en una de las piernas, y Law entendió que quería que se sentase encima suyo.

El chico lo meditó. ¿Quería sentarse encima de Kid? _S_ -No. ¿Era un buen comienzo para liarse? Podría ser. ¿Kid era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo? Deseaba que no. Le había reconocido y sabía que estaba con él, pero su organismo funcionaba a la velocidad de un caracol y le miraba sin verle –como si su cuerpo estuviese allí, pero su cerebro, no.

Un poco ruborizado por la oferta, y jurándose a sí mismo que lo hacía por un bien mayor, Law obedeció y se sentó sobre el regazo del pelirrojo. El chico se movió un poco para acomodar mejor el peso que tenía encima, dejando las manos muertas sobre las piernas del otro. Law, en cambio, no sabía dónde tocar porque el torso de Kid estaba demasiado cerca y no podía concentrarse.

Tantos collares de flores le estaban agobiando y, acelerado, se los quitó. El pelirrojo emitió un gruñido como protesta, pero no se movió para impedirlo. Trafalgar observó el pecho musculado que tenía delante de sus narices, sólo protegido por una fina camisa blanca, y se humedeció los labios. ¿Se atrevería a desabrochar uno de los botones?

–Mhe gustas –murmuró el pelirrojo de repente, clavando sus dormidas pupilas sobre el chico que tenía encima. Sonrió como un bobo–. Mucho.

Aquella repentina confesión hizo que el corazón de Law diese un vuelco y casi se le escapase por la boca. El estómago se le cerró, incapaz de aguantar los nervios dentro de él, y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. La saliva se había evaporado de su cuerpo y las manos comenzaron a sudar, temblando.

–Ellos dicen que-e eres mi _crush_ … –continuó el pelirrojo, sonriendo de forma estúpida, y Law dedujo que hablaba de sus amigos–. Pe-Pero yo sólo sé que… No dejo de pe-pensar en ti…

La abrumadora sinceridad de Eustass Kid derrumbaba todos los esquemas que Trafalgar se había hecho en la cabeza. El calor escaló por su cuerpo como si estuviese dentro de una hoguera, y lo único que podía hacer era ver esos ojos color ámbar clavados en él. Sin embargo, esos ojos no le miraban. Estaban muy lejos, perdidos.

Eustass Kid estaba completamente a su merced, y el sentimiento de satisfacción que acompañó ese descubrimiento hizo que Law se replantease muchas cosas. Eustass Kid era un demonio pelirrojo que hacía lo que le daba la gana, pero si podía dominarlo… El ego de Trafalgar le hinchó el pecho.

 _Si podía dominarlo, podía ser muy divertido_.

Ruidos de gente entrando al servicio le sacaron de su ensoñación y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Law se lanzó a besar a Kid. Le agarró por la nuca para que mantuviese la cabeza quieta y se apretó más contra él. Eustass simplemente se dejó hacer, sin mover un músculo. El verle tan pasivo sólo aumentaba las ganas de Law. Ahora era él quien tenía el control, y se iba a vengar por todo por lo que le había hecho pasar.

–¿Desde cuándo te gusto? –preguntó el moreno entre besos, viendo cómo los ojos de Kid se perdían en los suyos.

–Creo que… Desde que te vi… –el joven respondió arrastrando las sílabas. No había rastro de sonrojo o rubor en sus mejillas, su piel más pálida que de costumbre–. Mhe metía contigo… Pero creo que ya me gustabas…

–¿Cómo descubriste que te gustaban los chicos? –era una duda que carcomía a Law porque sabía que Kid había tenido alguna novia.

–Me gustan chicos y chicas… –Kid gruñó mientras rozaba los labios de Law, esperando un beso.

–¿Y yo soy el que más te gusta? –el ego de Trafalgar fue quien preguntó.

–Sí… –la sonrisa boba volvió a aparecer–. Quiero ser tu novio… Y-Y hacer cosas juntos…

El moreno volvió a besarle con energías renovadas. Intentaba hacerlo de forma ruda, como sabía que Kid haría con él si estuviesen en posiciones opuestas, pero él era mucho más tranquilo y prefería besarle… Sin lengua, sintiendo el contacto de labio contra labio, suspirando por la nariz y pensando en cosas románticas.

Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de la camisa en busca de un botón que desabrochar, Kid emitió un ruido extraño contra los labios de Law y se apartó.

–Levanta… Cre-Creo que voy a vomitar…

Trafalgar, al escuchar aquello, se cabreó sobremanera. ¡No podía vomitar en un momento como ese! ¡¡Lo iba a estropear todo!! Y, tan pronto como la rabia bulló por su cuerpo, se horrorizó porque se había dado cuenta que su fantástico plan había sido un auténtico fracaso. En pleno uso de sus facultades y sin alcohol de por medio, Trafalgar Law comprendió que le _gustaba_ liarse con Eustass Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SayNoToDrugsOrYouWillEndLikeEustassKid


	9. Capítulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! Last Sunday I couldn't be able to upload the chapter, so today I'm going to publish two. It's like a Valentine's present, kind of haha

Eustass Kid dio otro bocado al polo y sintió cómo el frío descendía por su garganta. El sabor azucarado no era lo suyo, pero como el helado era todo hielo, no tenía inconveniente. Además, era lo mejor para aplacar la primera ola de calor del verano –y eso que estaban en la tercera semana de junio.

El joven estaba en el jardín trasero de su casa, remojándose tranquilamente en la minúscula piscina de plástico que tenía. Era redonda y de color azul, y Kid había crecido tanto que su cuerpo sobresalía por todas partes. Por lo menos, las pelotas las mantenía al frío. Como su piel era blanca como la nieve, había plantado una sombrilla que le tapase el sol porque si no todo él, además de su cabello, sería rojo como un cangrejo.

Hacía una semana que había acabado el instituto y, aunque tenía que recuperar dos asignaturas para septiembre, aún no pensaba ponerse a estudiar –ni muerto. Su madre le insistía bastante, pero Kid había decidido tomarse una semana –o cuatro– sabáticas. Se pasaba los días en bañador tirado en la pequeña piscina de plástico, y la verdad es que no necesitaba nada más.

–¡Me voy a trabajar! –le gritó su madre por la ventana de la cocina, que daba al jardín–. ¡No te quedes ahí toda la tarde y mueve ese culo, so vago!

–Sí, mamá –el chico suspiró, cansado de escuchar la misma monserga una y otra vez–. Que vaya bien en el súper.

–Me dijo tu padre que en el taller donde le reparan el camión están buscando becarios –la mujer siguió presionando, a sabiendas que su hijo se iba a pegar toda la tarde con el culo en el agua–. Podrías ir y preguntar.

–Mamá, no voy a ir a trabajar en un taller como un _puto_ becario –el pelirrojo se quejó, mordiendo el último trozo de polo antes de que se derritiese–. Además, aún me queda un año para acabar mis estudios. Nadie me va a contratar.

–¡Eustass Kid! –la madre, harta del carácter de su hijo, explotó–. O te pones a estudiar de una santa vez, o te pones a trabajar para colaborar en la economía familiar –por el tono de voz, Kid sabía que su madre iba totalmente en serio. Le había llamado por su nombre completo–. Pero no vas a estar todo el verano tocándote los huevos en la piscina, ¿¡queda claro!?

El chico iba a replicar, pero su madre le lanzó una mirada asesina que no admitía queja alguna. Satisfecha con su actuación, se recolocó el uniforme del trabajo y se marchó, dejando a su hijo más que amargado.

*****

Trafalgar Law abrió la pequeña maleta y empezó a desempaquetar sus cosas. Desde el verano anterior, no había estado en su cuarto de la residencia de la playa. Doflamingo había adquirido una segunda residencia en la playa muchos años atrás y, desde que sus padres murieron, Law y él iban todos los veranos.

A Trafalgar no le gustaba mucho, pero su tío se había cogido una semana de vacaciones y él no podía quedarse en la ciudad. Además, el rubio ya le había avisado que irían todos los fines de semana. El moreno sabía que su tío tenía un amante aquí, y por eso aprovechaba todo el tiempo libre que le dejaba el trabajo para viajar a la playa –ya que él tampoco soportaba el calor.

Sin embargo, el chico reconocía que la casa de la playa no estaba nada mal. No era tan grande como la mansión de la ciudad –porque era una verdadera mansión–, pero contaba con un enorme jardín lleno de árboles frutales y flores, una piscina de tamaño considerable, y lujos varios como un jacuzzi en la terraza –que sólo Doflamingo estaba autorizado a usar.

El rubio ganaba mucho dinero con sus negocios –Law aún no estaba seguro del todo en cuántos asuntos metía su tío las manos–, y disfrutaba llevando una vida ostentosa. Ropa cara, coches de primeras marcas y mansiones. Law recibía las sobras, y desde luego que no iba a quejarse.

La casa estaba situada en un pequeño pueblo costero, en la zona más alejada y exclusiva –sobre una pequeña colina. Estaba más lejos de la playa, pero como la mayoría de las viviendas tenían piscina privada, eso importaba poco.

Pero a Trafalgar, el calor y el ambiente no le agradaban. El pueblo era demasiado pequeño y no conocía a nadie, y estar lejos de la ciudad se le antojaba algo primitivo. Qué ganas tenía de cumplir los dieciocho y poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

*****

Donquixote Doflamingo olió el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano. Lo había comprado unos minutos antes en la floristería del pueblo, donde había pagado un dinero extra para que se lo hiciesen lo antes posible. La tarde había caído y los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el amplio mar. La temperatura seguía siendo buena, y el rubio llevaba una camisa de manga corta de lino a juego con unos pantalones anchos, también de lino, además de unas sandalias y sus eternas gafas de sol.

Caminaba tranquilo en dirección al barrio exclusivo, donde él también vivía. Normalmente, hubiese encargado que se las enviasen a casa, pero le apetecía estirar las piernas. Tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en la playa, después de todo. Al cabo de unos quince minutos de paseo, apareció frente a una casa parecida a la suya. Llamó al interfono de la verja exterior y la voz de una mujer le atendió.

Entró y la misma mujer le recibió en la puerta con una educada reverencia –era la sirvienta. Le indicó dónde se encontraba el señor y Doflamingo fue a su encuentro sin dudar. Como había supuesto, el hombre estaba en el jardín trasero disfrutando de una lectura ligera antes de cenar. Un puro de buena calidad descansaba en el cenicero que tenía encima de la mesita próxima, junto con un vaso de agua con gas y limón.

–Qué recibimiento tan triste… –comentó el rubio con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba por detrás al asiento de su amante–. _Fufufu_ … ¿Ya no me quieres, Croco-chan?

–Nunca te he querido –contestó el hombre con indiferencia, cerrando el libro y encarando al hombre que acababa de llegar–. No me llames así en público, te lo he dicho miles de veces. ¿Y qué es eso que escondes a la espalda?

–Qué crueles son tus palabras –Doflamingo sonrió, entregándole el ramo de flores mientras se sentaba en una silla contigua–. Para ti.

–¿En serio? –Crocodile alzó una ceja con escepticismo, pero agarró el ramo y lo escrutó en detalle–. Te has equivocado de amante, a mí no me gustan las flores.

–Pero son bonitas –el rubio chasqueó la lengua de forma infantil–. Me han costado un buen dinero, ¿sabes?

–Lo único que haces es malgastar el dinero… –el moreno le reprendió mientras dejaba el ramo sobre la mesa–. Creía que no vendrías hasta septiembre… –la mirada intensa del hombre hizo sonreír a Doflamingo.

– _Fufufu_ … Sabes que no aguanto tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo ladino, agarrando la mano del hombre y llevándosela a la boca para besarla–. Eres mi amante favorito, después de todo…

–¿Es un halago? –Crocodile comentó con sorna, disfrutando del contacto humano que le proporcionaba la mano del otro hombre.

–Sólo tengo palabras bonitas para ti –la socarronería del moreno le ponía de buen humor. Admiró la mano que aún sostenía y la llenó de suaves besos por cada centímetro de piel–. _Fufufu_ … En verdad que hacía mucho que no coincidíamos.

–Te estás poniendo romántico –Crocodile continuó con las burlas, consiguiendo más sonrisas ladinas por parte de Doflamingo–. Debe ser la edad.

–Por mucha edad que tenga, siempre seré cinco años más joven que tú –el rubio no iba a quedarse atrás a la hora de meterse con su amante–. Además, aunque en cuerpo ya sea adulto, sigo siendo un chaval en espíritu.

–En espíritu y en cabeza, porque tu cerebro no funciona bien… –Crocodile murmuró después de que Doflamingo dejara los besos de lado y empezase a lamer su mano, humedeciendo los dedos con la lengua–. No hagas eso aquí, está completamente fuera de lugar…

– _Fufufu_ … No pensaba empezar nada –el rubio sonrió al ver la mirada asesina del hombre–. Pasado mañana reservaré mesa para cenar. También podemos cenar en casa y tomar el postre dentro del jacuzzi… Lo que prefieras, Croco-chan.

–Eres insufrible.

*****

Cuando Killer llegó a la urbanización de Penguin, éste le estaba esperando en la puerta. Al verlo aparecer por la calle, el castaño le saludó con efusividad moviendo un brazo con energía, contento porque –por fin– iban a disfrutar de una tarde de piscina. Los exámenes habían acabado y tocaba celebrar el inicio del verano con un chapuzón.

–Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando –Killer se disculpó con una leve sonrisa–. El bus ha tardado un poco.

–No te preocupes –Penguin dijo animado, abriendo la puerta de la calle para acceder dentro–. He cogido un buen sitio, pero hace muy buen día y han salido muchos vecinos.

La urbanización de Penguin no era muy grande, pero casi todos los vecinos disfrutaban de la piscina privada –que en la ciudad era un lujo. Los niños correteaban y gritaban por todas partes, algunas chicas jóvenes tomaban el sol y los adultos charlaban animadamente entre ellos sin prestar mucha atención a las criaturas. La valla y la fila de altos arbustos impedía ver nada a los curiosos que paseaban por la calle.

Llegaron al sitio en cuestión y Penguin se sentó en su toalla mientras miraba de reojo cómo Killer sacaba la suya de la mochila y empezaba a desnudarse. Había salido de casa con el bañador puesto a modo de bermudas, pero el castaño no pudo evitar morderse el labio cuando el chico se quitó la camiseta. Ese cuerpo debería estar prohibido.

–Ya-a estás moreno… –murmuró intentando no fijarse en la tableta de chocolate que tenía delante de sus narices.

–Porque salgo a correr todos los días –el rubio guardó la ropa mientras sacaba la crema solar y empezaba a embadurnarse–. También es verdad que me pongo moreno muy pronto.

–E-Entiendo… –Penguin estaba seguro que había sonado tremendamente estúpido, pero se le estaba haciendo la boca agua viendo cómo su amigo se protegía del sol.

–¿Me puedes dar por la espalda? –Killer le ofreció el bote al castaño y éste tardó más de la cuenta en reaccionar, sonrojándose un poco.

Penguin asintió y Killer se dio la vuelta. Con manos temblorosas, el pequeño extendió la crema solar por la piel y se dio cuenta de lo enanas que se veían en la definida espalda del chico. Tenía los hombros anchos, los bíceps trabajados, los abdominales marcados, y los músculos de las piernas también estaban definidos. Killer era una escultura griega en comparación con él –y con cualquiera.

 _Y encima era guapo_.

–¿Te pasa algo? –Killer preguntó, mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro–. Estás un poco callado.

–¡Ay, perdón! –Penguin se rio con nerviosismo y escondió el rubor de sus mejillas de la mejor manera que pudo–. E-Estaba pensando en mis cosas… Ya he terminado… –le devolvió el bote al rubio, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa encantadora–. ¿Quieres ir ya al agua? ¿Te apetece un helado? Tengo en casa, no me cuesta nada subir a por uno…

–¿Y qué tal unos refrescos mientras se absorbe la crema? –el joven le cortó mientras sacaba unas latas de la mochila–. Las he comprado por el camino. He cogido _Nestea_ porque creo que es tu favorito, ¿no?

–¡Gracias! –el castaño agarró la lata que le ofrecía y la abrió, disfrutando del azucarado sabor.

Enseguida comenzaron a hablar animadamente, como siempre hacían, después de que a Penguin le bajase la temperatura un poco. Se llevaban bien y la conversación fluía entre ellos sin problemas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran acabarse los refrescos, cuatro chicas de la urbanización se acercaron a saludar.

–Hola, Penguin –habló una de ellas, la que parecía más valiente. Las otras se quedaron detrás de ella, más vergonzosas–. ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo?

–E-Eh… ¡Claro! Él es Killer, un compañero del instituto –el chico reaccionó un poco tarde–. Killer, ellas son Cloe, Jasmín, Sasha y Jade, vecinas mías.

–Hola –saludó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

–Si os aburrís, estamos sentadas ahí –la chica señaló un punto en concreto del césped con cuatro toallas y varias mochilas–. Nos vemos.

Entre risas cómplices y algún guiño, las chicas regresaron a sus sitios y los amigos se quedaron solos otra vez.

–¿Son amigas tuyas? –habló Killer mirándolas de reojo.

–No… –Penguin negó con la cabeza levemente–. Han venido porque estabas tú. De normal ni me saludan. Si quieres, podemos sentarnos con ellas –el chico ofreció con una sonrisa forzada.

–Hm… No. Estoy mejor aquí contigo –el rubio le guiñó un ojo. De un trago largo, se acabó el refresco–. ¿Vamos al agua?

–¡¡Sí!! –el castaño saltó de emoción, hacía calor y tenía ganas de mojarse.

Buscaron un rincón tranquilo, pero era un poco difícil con tanto niño correteando y salpicando. Un grupo de pequeños que conocían a Penguin se acercaron a jugar con él, y los dos acabaron persiguiendo a los niños por la piscina y jugando con ellos. Al final, estuvieron un par de horas entretenidos –los pequeños eran piratas, Killer hacía de monstruo con su pelo suelto y Penguin de mago de agua malvado.

Sin embargo, los niños tenían mucha más energía que ellos y, cuando el sol empezó a descender, los mayores se retiraron. Penguin salió del agua primero, arrugado como una pasa, mientras que Killer se quedó un rato más dejándose hacer aguadillas. El castaño lo vio desde la toalla y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando Killer salió del agua. El rubio subió por las escaleras a cámara lenta, como si estuviese en una película –o eso le pareció a Penguin. Se retiró unos mechones de la frente y el sol se reflejó en sus ojos azules. La larga cabellera se pegaba a su espalda mientras dejaba un reguero de agua a su paso. La piel tostada y húmeda se veía _muy_ apetecible. Y conforme caminaba, las sombras sobre su cuerpo acrecentaban los moldeados músculos del joven.

A Penguin le hirvió la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Killer se acercó y, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, Penguin pudo verlo. Jugar con los pequeños había hecho que a Killer se le hubiese resbalado un poco el bañador, mostrando una fina marca de piel blanca y, lo que era más espectacular todavía, un incipiente mechón de pelo rubio oscuro ahí abajo. _Ahí abajo_.

Fue la primera vez que Penguin se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de Killer. Y también fue la primera vez en la que el castaño empezó a replantearse que el rubio _igual_ era algo más que un simple amigo.

*****

Trafalgar Law caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el paseo próximo a la playa. Pasaban de las siete de la tarde, y el calor empezaba a aminorar. Aburrido como una ostra porque en el pueblo no conocía –ni quería– a nadie, se dedicaba a leer y dar paseos. Por suerte para él, su tío le había dicho que vendrían a la playa sólo los fines de semana, así que sufriría lo menos posible.

Lo único bueno que tenía estar en la playa era la libertad que tenía. El pueblo era pequeño y tranquilo, por lo que era difícil que le pasase algo. Además, Doflamingo casi siempre estaba fuera de casa ocupándose de sus asuntos, así que Law disfrutaba de la permisividad que eso le daba. Con su tío centrado en a saber qué, ya no tenía un policía pegado a su espalda que se enteraba de todo lo que hacía.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia la arena, viendo cómo las familias y grupos de amigos se relajaban en el agua. Law frunció el ceño levemente, él nunca había sido un fanático de la playa ni de la piscina. No sabía nadar muy bien, y eso hacía que se agobiase un poco cuando entraba al agua en espacios abiertos. Además, no soportaba el calor –prefería el frío invierno mil veces.

–¡Hey! –una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos–. Tú eres Torao, ¿verdad? ¡Torao!

Sentado en un banco delante de él tenía a un chico moreno de ojos saltones, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Law lo reconoció enseguida, Monkey D. Luffy, un niño de su instituto. Tenía un año menos que él, y por lo que había visto en los pasillos, era muy ruidoso.

–Es Trafalgar –el joven le corrigió con desdén. Odiaba que pronunciasen mal su nombre.

– _Shishishi_ … Como sea –el chico se rio y Trafalgar sintió un escalofrío. Esa risa era tan excéntrica como la de su tío–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estoy de vacaciones en casa de mi abuelo con mi hermano, que ha vuelto hace poco de su viaje.

–¿Tienes un hermano? –Law alzó una ceja, desconocedor de ese dato. Aunque en el fondo, no le importaba en absoluto. No había cruzado palabra con Luffy en su corta vida escolar, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Y, por supuesto, no iba a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

–¡¡Sí!! Se llama Ace, ¡y es súper guay! Ahora mismo ha ido a comprar unos helados –comentó el chico con emoción.

Law frunció el ceño. Dudaba mucho que su hermano fuese guay, porque estaba seguro que lo que Luffy creía que era guay distaba mucho de lo que Law opinaba –evidentemente, su punto de vista era el correcto. Aquel chico, aunque sólo era un año menor que él, se veía muy infantil para su gusto y no tenía nada que ofrecerle salvo dolores de cabeza.

–Por ahí viene –Luffy señaló entre la gente y Law miró.

 _Santa Bárbara bendita, madre de San Agustín_. Qué cosa había encontrado.

Trafalgar tuvo que pellizcarse en el brazo porque lo que veían sus ojos no era de este mundo. Un joven alto y atlético, moreno con media melena, se acercaba a ellos con dos helados de cono en las manos. Vestía una camiseta ancha de tirantes con unos dibujos hindúes de tigres y elefantes y unas bermudas negras de tela, además de unas sandalias de cáñamo y un collar de cuentas rojas muy llamativo.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, vio que era guapísimo. Tenía los ojos oscuros, a juego con su pelo, y unas graciosas pecas decoraban sus mejillas. Además, una sonrisa permanente adornaba su rostro y, _madre mía_ , qué sonrisa. Eso que tenía delante no era un hombre, era un dios. _Por favor, que Law había muerto y estaba en el cielo_. Qué hombre.

QUÉ HOMBRE.

–Ace, él es Torao –dijo Luffy mientras cogía el helado más grande–. Va a mi instituto.

–Mucho gusto –el mayor saludó educadamente y los ojos de Law brillaron–. ¿Vais a la misma clase?

–No, no –Trafalgar enseguida contestó, carraspeando un poco por los nervios–. Soy un año mayor que él –señaló, dejando claro que no era un crío como Luffy. Por favor, que tirase ese helado que se había comprado y se lo comiese a él ahí mismo.

–Genial, así tendré a alguien con quien dejar a esta bala –Ace rio mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hermano–. En fin, Luffy, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a casa de Vivi. Nos vemos, Torao –el pecoso se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa y los hermanos echaron a andar calle abajo.

–Es… Trafalgar… –murmuró el otro cuando se hubo quedado solo, viendo desde la distancia cómo desaparecían entre la gente.

Law se mordió los labios. ¿Eustass _Quién_? El pelirrojo acababa de ser fulminado y borrado de la faz de la tierra por ese hermano mayor. Ahora sí, la vida empezaba a sonreírle.


	10. Capítulo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have my Valentine's present. Hope you like it. These two are going to be apart due to summer holidays, and things can change... Also, I think we're in the middle of the story (I'm not sure because I haven't finished yet), but don't worry, there will be more chapters!  
> Disclaimer: Shanks talks like a boy of the 80's, so don't worry if you don't understand him (I wrote a lot of Spanish expressions). He tries to act like a young man, but he is in his forties and he sounds so, so demodé.

El abrasador sol de verano, que engullía todo a su paso, no impedía que Eustass Kid y Killer estuviesen en la calle haciendo el vago. Habían comprado unas latas de cerveza en una tienda del barrio donde les fiaban, y estaban tirados en la hierba del parque próximo a sus casas. Los dos tenían buen aguante para el calor, y lo preferían al frío.

–¿Y si le pido el número? –Kid comenzó, rumiando como un disco rayado.

–Querrás decir, si yo le pido el número a Penguin –Killer le corrigió con sorna, logrando un chasquido de lengua por parte de su amigo–. Por probar no pierdes nada. Además, no podéis estar peor de lo que ya estáis, así que…

–Tampoco te pases, cabrón –el pelirrojo bebió un trago largo–. Te recuerdo que fue él quien vino a por mí en la fiesta de fin de curso. Me encerró en el baño y se sentó encima de mí –señaló el chico como si fuese todo un logro en la vida.

–Podía ir borracho –el rubio comentó–. Al final, casi todos llevábamos una mierda elegante. No sé cómo no nos pillaron –sonrió ante el recuerdo del ponche saboteado.

–Porque somos los putos amos –Kid soltó una carcajada–. Nos queda un año para acabar el instituto y pirarnos de ahí. Qué putas ganas tengo, tío.

–¿Fuiste a preguntar al taller? –Killer recordó, ahora que su amigo hablaba de acabar los estudios. Kid lo tenía claro, pero él no tanto.

–Iré mañana. He estado ayudando a mi madre con la casa –se excusó–. Quería cambiar el color de su habitación y no sé qué pollas más. ¿Y qué hay de lo tuyo?

–El viernes acabo el curso de primeros auxilios –suspiró con alivio–. Me darán el finde libre y el lunes ya empezaré en la piscina.

–Qué cabrón que eres –era la forma de felicitar a su amigo–. Ser socorrista está tiradísimo.

–Tú también podrías serlo si te diese la gana –el rubio le picó.

–Nah, no nado tan bien como tú –el chico se encogió de hombros, acabando la cerveza–. Qué, ¿vas a pedirle el móvil de Trafalgar al canijo?

–Sólo si te comportas como una persona normal y no le acosarás a mensajes a todas horas –le amenazó mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a escribir.

–Tranqui, colega –Kid sonrió–. Sólo quiero saber qué tal le va el verano. No es como si estuviese enamorado de él o algo por el estilo.

Killer rodó los ojos. Él tenía una opinión distinta al respecto.

*****

Penguin había terminado de hacer unos ejercicios de repaso de sintaxis –le costaba un poco analizar oraciones complejas– y, después de darse una ducha para refrescarse, decidió llamar a su amigo Trafalgar. Lo que le tenía que contar era mejor que lo escuchase por su voz que no lo leyese vía mensaje. Si su amistad acababa ahí, mejor hacerlo de esta manera. Puede que el chico no le hablase en unos días, pero Penguin creía que no era para tanto.

Se sentó en la cama de su habitación con un refresco bien fresquito y esperó a que su amigo descolgara. A pesar de que ambos estaban en la ciudad, Law se resistía a salir en verano porque hacía mucho calor. Penguin tampoco aguantaba mucho el bochorno, pero no quería estar a todas horas encerrado en casa durante las vacaciones.

Tardó cuatro pitidos en coger el móvil. Penguin ya se lo imaginaba, con el teléfono en la mano mirando la pantalla con cara inquisitiva. Trafalgar era de los que no contestaban una llamada y después mandaba un mensaje para ver qué querías. Después de hablar de trivialidades varias, el castaño entró en materia:

–Verás, ha pasado algo… –replanteó mejor el inicio–. No, más bien, me han pedido un favor y yo he aceptado porque, bueno, no me parecía algo descabellado.

–¿De qué estás hablando…? –con esas palabras, Law sólo se confundía.

–Te lo cuento, pero piensa que no es para tanto. Y que es lógico después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de fin de curso…

–Habla –le ordenó el moreno, más tenso después de mencionar la fiesta.

–Resulta que, esta mañana, Killer me ha mandado un mensaje… –bebió un poco del refresco para aclararse la garganta–. El caso es que quería tu número de teléfono porque… Porque… Bueno, porque se lo había pedido Eustass.

–¿Qué? –fue lo único que respondió Trafalgar al escuchar aquello.

–Pues eso… Que le he dado tu número a Eustass… –carraspeó un poco al final, intuyendo la bronca que le esperaba.

–¿Por-qué-has-hecho-eso? –Law escupía las palabras como si fuese un robot.

–A ver, Law –Penguin empezó a sudar–. Yo creo que, después de que os hayáis… _Besado_ en varias ocasiones… Igual deberías…

–En DOS ocasiones –Trafalgar le interrumpió, visiblemente molesto–. ¡Y te recuerdo que en ambas había bebido! No era para nada consciente de lo que estaba haciendo –el moreno se sonrojó al recordar su momento con Kid en el baño, pero se obligó a centrarse–. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡¡Sin mi permiso!!

–Tampoco creo que… –Penguin intentó intervenir, pero era imposible.

–¡Ahora estará todo el día mandándome mensajes sin parar, buscará conversación desesperadamente, me mandará fotos suyas y me pedirá fotos mías, querrá quedar conmigo…! –el joven empezaba a sufrir un micro infarto conforme iba hablando.

–No veo a Eustass todo el día con el móvil –pudo decir rápidamente antes de que volviera a ser cortado por su mejor amigo.

–¡Eustass Kid es un cerdo que se aprovechó de mí cuando iba borracho y no pienso cambiar de opinión! –el muchacho dijo con rotundidad a pesar de que una parte de él le estaba gritando «hipócrita» sin parar–. Además, he conocido a alguien que es MARAVILLOSO.

–Ya hablaremos de lo de ese chico luego, porque te veo muy emocionado y no sé si…

–No te atrevas a decir nada malo de él porque ni le conoces –las palabras de Law parecían llenas de veneno. Estaba rabioso, enfadado.

–¡No estoy diciendo nada malo de él! –el castaño suspiró, exasperado. Tenía mucha paciencia con su amigo, pero se estaba agotando–. Mira, Law, si de verdad no quieres nada con Eustass, deberías decírselo –Trafalgar intentó hablar, pero Penguin siguió–. Le llevas dando largas un montón de tiempo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle que no. Y encima, vas y te lías con él dos veces. ¡Y no me pongas la excusa de que estabas borracho porque yo he estado bebido más veces que tú y no me liado con nadie! ¡¡Es normal que el chico se haga ilusiones y quiera tu número!!

–¿¡Te estás poniendo de su parte!? – _nadie_ podía estar más indignado con esa situación que Law.

–¡No me pongo de ninguna parte, Law! –Penguin estalló–. Pero creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena y que las cosas se resuelven de una forma mucho más fácil de lo que te piensas –dijo todo de carrerilla, como si lo llevase pensando desde hacía tiempo–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a colgar.

–NO, TE VOY A COLGAR YO –espetó el moreno, y colgó.

Definitivamente, Penguin se había aliado con el enemigo. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero no lo necesitaba. Teniendo a Ace, no le importaba nada más. Penguin, por su parte, temblaba como un flan de los nervios. Muy pocas veces se había peleado con Law, y no era algo que llevase muy bien. Con el móvil aún en la mano, buscó en la agenda un número y mandó un mensaje.

*****

Eustass Kid admiró la puerta abierta del taller automovilístico bautizado como _Red Force_. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños para darse ánimos. Él era Eustass Kid, y nada podía con él –salvo el inglés. La persiana de garaje le saludaba mostrando el trajín de vehículos que había en su interior. Tres coches estaban siendo reparados a la vez dentro del local, de mediana amplitud.

Las paredes blancas no estaban precisamente limpias, llenas de manchas de grasa hasta casi el techo. Varias mesas de trabajo con herramientas, armarios y baldas con más herramientas se esparcían por todo el taller. A un lado, lo que parecía una pequeña oficina y una sala de descanso con una máquina de café y varios sofás algo cutres.

Kid se apresuró a entrar y buscó al primer mecánico que vio, un hombre de estatura media y tez algo morena. Llevaba una bandana roja en la frente para secarse el sudor, y su cabello castaño y peinado en rastas estaba recogido en una coleta. Vestía un mono de trabajo azul bastante sucio. Estaba en una mesa de trabajo con un retrovisor en la mano, y enseguida se percató del chico.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, chaval? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba para que el joven no entrase mucho en la zona de trabajo.

–Sí, bueno –el pelirrojo carraspeó, tenía un poco de vergüenza–. Venía a preguntar si estabais buscando a alguien para trabajar.

–Pero tú… –el hombre le escrutó de arriba abajo–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Diecisiete. Aún estoy en el instituto, pero quiero trabajar en un taller y me gustaría tener algo de práctica antes de acabar los estudios –el joven intentó parecer lo más responsable posible–. No pretendo empezar a reparar un motor ni nada de eso, sólo ver cómo se trabaja y aprender de qué va el mundillo.

–Oh, entonces serías algo así como un becario, ¿no? Un chaval de prácticas –comentó el mecánico, y Kid asintió–. ¡¡Shanks!! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

Después de un minuto, otro hombre apareció para unirse al par. También de mediana estatura y tez clara, lucía una media melena pelirroja sujeta tras las orejas y una barba un poco desaliñada. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de él eran tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo, que le conferían cierto aire de matón de prisión. También llevaba el mono de trabajo, pero se había destapado la parte superior y se veía una camiseta de publicidad viejísima.

–¿Qué sucede, Yasopp? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos del mono. 

–Este chaval está buscando trabajo –contestó el nombrado–. Algo como de becario, para aprender. Sigue en el instituto.

–Vaya, vaya… –Shanks se sobó la barbilla, manchándose la cara de grasa porque no se había limpiado nada–. ¿Y por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

–Porque me gustan los coches –Kid se encogió de hombros, aquella pregunta le había parecido estúpida–. Mi padre trae aquí el camión y me dijo que buscabais gente.

–¿Tu viejo es camionero? –el dueño del taller mostró interés–. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué buga tiene? –se acordaba mejor de las máquinas que de las personas.

–Es Eustass –empezó el chico, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

–¡No me jodas que tú eres el mocoso de Eustass! –Shanks se sorprendió alegremente–. Pues no te pareces en nada a tu padre –se rio, y su subordinado le siguió–. Colega, ¿te flipan las motos?

–Joder, claro –el chico espetó como si fuese una pregunta obvia.

–Sígueme –el adulto empezó a andar a la parte trasera del taller y Kid obedeció, dejando a Yasopp con su trabajo–. Tengo entre manos una burra que está pepina. Es vieja, pero cuando esté a punto, quemará asfalto –Shanks habló con emoción mientras llegaban a un rincón, donde destapó una moto antigua a medio hacer–. Ahora estoy buscando un buen tanque para la gasofa, que el que tenía está reventado.

–Es una… –Kid admiró el vehículo que tenía delante–. BMW R6, ¿no? –Shanks asintió, sorprendido de que el pequeño la conociese–. Está bastante jodida, la verdad –el chico analizó la vieja gloria que tenía delante–. Faros nuevos, llantas… Y eso sólo es la parte superficial. Tendrás que encontrar un buen motor también.

– _Efectiviwonder_ , _tron_ –Shanks disparó a Kid como si fuese un colega y éste frunció el ceño. Los intentos del adulto por parecer joven le parecían patéticos–. Eres listo, Calixto. Se ve que entiendes de esto. Vuelve mañana a las nueve y empezaremos con algo sencillo… Ponte una camiseta a la que no le tengas mucho aprecio que te prestaré un mono.

–E-Entonces, ¿estoy contratado? –el chaval inquirió con escepticismo. No se creía que hubiese sido tan fácil.

– _Nasty de Plasty, fitipaldi_ –Shanks soltó una carcajada–. Estarás en prueba un par de días, quizá una semana. Y si veo que funcionas bien, puede que te coja para una media jornada.

–Muchas gracias –Kid se sobó el cabello, no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer a la gente–. No te arrepentirás.

–Por cierto, soy Shanks –le estiró la mano y se saludaron cordialmente–. Pero todos me llaman «Pelirrojo» por razones obvias.

–Kid –el chico le estrechó la mano.

–Muy bien, Kid –Shanks le sonrió de forma retadora–. Enséñame de qué pasta estás hecho.

*****

Trafalgar Law sonrió como un poseso. Había pasado cuatro horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador, pero, por fin, lo había conseguido: una carpeta con fotos de Ace. Él no lo sabía, pero el rastreo por la red era algo que le venía de familia. Algunos pensarían que es algo que sólo los acosadores hacían, pero Law iba a seguir queriéndose a sí mismo de todas formas.

Había tenido que indagar en las redes sociales porque ni él ni su hermano tenían perfil, pero había empezado a mirar los perfiles de los amigos de Luffy y, al final, había encontrado alguna foto. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna en la que saliese sólo él, pero había un par en las que estaba en la playa y verle sin camiseta quitaba cualquier mal.

Después de enfadarse con Penguin, era lo mejor que podía hacer para pasar el rato y no pensar en su estúpido amigo. Porque había que ser realmente estúpido para darle su número a Eustass Kid. El moreno se acordaba y le hervía la sangre.

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que Penguin estaba conchabado con esos dos, especialmente con Killer. Había algo raro entre los dos, era imposible que Penguin llegase a considerar al rubio mejor amigo que él, que era su mejor amigo desde… Bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Penguin tenía muchas cosas buenas, pero era innegable que otras veces se comportaba como un perrito faldero de aquellos dos delincuentes.

Era verdad que Trafalgar también se aprovechaba del castaño. A veces le pedía reseñas de películas para ver o libros que leer y, si luego no le gustaban, le echaba la bronca; o le obligaba a que le acompañase hasta casa sabiendo que se desviaba de su camino; o le exigía que le enseñase las conversaciones que tenía con Killer para comprobar que no le estaban lavando el cerebro para ponerle en su contra.

Pero esas cosas eran pequeñas tonterías, minucias sin importancia que demostraban la verdadera amistad que había entre ellos –así pensaba Law.

El moreno volvió a fijarse en la imagen que brillaba en su pantalla, donde Ace, Luffy y sus amigos celebraban el último cumpleaños del menor. La sonrisa del pecoso era tan amplia que iluminaba todo, robándole el protagonismo a su hermano pequeño. Trafalgar suspiró de nuevo. A la mierda Penguin y el resto, a la mierda Killer, a la mierda Eustass Kid. Si tenía a Ace, le daba igual todo.

*****

Killer llegó al parque donde había quedado con Penguin. El recinto no era muy grande, y enseguida lo vio sentado en un banco a la sombra de una conífera. El rubio aceleró el paso y se sentó a su lado, observando cómo el chico temblaba mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

–Hey, hey –el mayor le llamó mientras colocaba la mano sobre un hombro de Penguin para intentar calmarle–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? He comprado por el camino.

–Gracias por venir –el chico negó con la cabeza rechazando el agua–. Siento haberte hecho perder clase del curso de socorrista…

–No pasa nada –Killer hizo más presión con su mano para masajear el hombro–. He dicho que tenía una urgencia y me han dejado salir –dejó de hablar, pero al ver que Penguin no decía nada, continuó–. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado…? Si ahora no tienes ganas, está bien también. Podemos quedarnos aquí en silencio.

–He discutido con Law… –murmuró el castaño después de unos segundos, alzando la vista levemente para mirar a Killer a la cara–. Por el número de teléfono. Nunca se había enfadado tanto conmigo… No sé qué hacer… –parecía que los sollozos volvían, pero el menor aguantó–. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo…? Ahora mismo, lo necesito…

–Eso ni se pregunta –el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y extendió los brazos, atrapando a su amigo.

Penguin se aferró al torso del chico y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Aún temblaba un poco por el sofoco de haber discutido con Law, pero el contacto con Killer era como un bálsamo para sus nervios. Escuchó el latido de su corazón y se centró en él, relajándose.

–Hueles a cloro… –comentó aún con el rostro enterrado entre músculos.

–Es lógico teniendo en cuenta que vengo de la piscina –el rubio sonrió levemente–. ¿Trafalgar se ha enfadado mucho por lo del móvil? Que yo sepa, Kid aún no le ha enviado nada. Y creo que no lo hará en un par de días. Seguramente esté en su casa a punto de infartar mientras intenta teclear algo con sentido para romper el hielo –soltó una carcajada para animar al pequeño.

–Cuando te enfadas con Eustass… ¿Cómo lo arregláis? –Penguin alzó la vista, siguiendo entrelazado al chico–. Creo que, en cierto sentido, Law y Eustass se parecen un poco.

–Pfff –Killer soltó una carcajada mucho más grande–. Kid y yo nos enfadamos constantemente, pero sólo por tonterías. Kid no tiene paciencia y es bastante temperamental así que, cuando algo no le gusta, explota –le explicó–. Pero también es listo, y sabe cuándo está equivocado. No pedirá perdón nunca, pero suele calmarse cuando maldice a todo bicho viviente.

–Law tampoco pide perdón –Penguin sonrió levemente–. Es un poco orgulloso para eso…

–¿Por qué no le das un tiempo? –el rubio sugirió–. Trafalgar es un tío avispado, y no rompería una amistad como la vuestra por una estúpida discusión. En unos días se habrá olvidado del asunto y estaréis como siempre –le sonrió–. Además, le diré a Kid que no le mande ningún mensaje de momento. Y si se pone muy pesado, Trafalgar siempre puede bloquearlo.

–¿Y Eustass no se enfadaría por eso? –el castaño estaba mucho más tranquilo después de escuchar al rubio, pero no quiso soltarlo–. Sinceramente, creo que a Law le gusta un poco Kid… Antes de los exámenes, estuvimos hablando del amor y de todo eso –el joven frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo calificar la charla que habían tenido–. Pero en la playa ha conocido a alguien… ¿Sabes quién es Monkey D. Luffy? El chico moreno que va a un curso menos que nosotros.

–Claro que se cabrearía, pero si Trafalgar le bloquea, no puede hacer nada –Killer se encogió de hombros. La mención de un nuevo interés por parte del _crush_ de su amigo, sin embargo, llamó su atención–. ¿A Trafalgar le gusta Luffy?

–Su hermano mayor, Ace –corrigió Penguin–. Según me ha dicho, es el chico más guapo que ha conocido. Y es universitario.

–Pobre Kid –suspiró el mayor–. Ahora que empezaban a irle bien las cosas…

–¿Podemos seguir abrazados…? Sólo un ratito más… –el castaño murmuró, algo sonrojado–. Me-e ayuda a tranquilizarme…

–Claro, no hay problema –el rubio sonrió levemente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Suspiró profundamente. Ese chico iba a acabar con él.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello babys! I know I'm late, but it's only Monday hehe.  
> As I told you, these next chapters are going to be slowers than the previous ones because there is a transition in the story. I hope you understand, summer is like a roller coaster for teens.  
> And, i there's something you want to tell me, please feel free to do it! I appreciate your point of view, it helps me to improve my skill and make this story better. I always answer with a smile, and I really want to know what do you think about this little mess I'm writting :)

Trafalgar Law guardó la toalla en la mochila y la cerró. Había preparado un bote de crema solar, una botella de agua grande, una muda limpia y una baraja de cartas por si acaso. Miró el reloj de su móvil: 16:48. La quedada era a las cinco y media, pero él estaba demasiado impaciente por llegar.

Iba a despedirse de su tío, pero estaba hablando por teléfono. No solía hacerlo, pero Law se quedó escuchando en la entrada del cuarto de estar, donde Doflamingo estaba sentado mientras bebía algo con hielo.

– _Baby_ , arregla los papeles cuanto antes y tenlo todo listo para el lunes por la mañana. Te he dicho que no quiero que me molesten el fin de semana –el rubio comentó con voz autoritaria.

Trafalgar supo que estaba hablando con su secretaria. La llamaba _baby_ de forma cariñosa, porque sabía que se la tiraba. No los había visto nunca porque la mujer apenas había pisado la casa un par de veces, pero su tío era de los que alquilaban hoteles por horas –y, si se daba la ocasión, seguro que se la trincaba en el trabajo.

–Ya sé que _baby_ no es tu nombre, pero me da igual –Doflamingo sonrió y colgó.

Sin tardar un segundo, Law apareció por la puerta. Si tardaba un poco más, su tío notaría su presencia y no le haría ninguna gracia descubrir a su sobrino espiando sus asuntos laborales. El trabajo era una de las pocas cosas que era sagrada para Donquixote Doflamingo.

–Me voy a la playa con unos amigos –Law sabía que Doflamingo le preguntaría con quién, así que le ahorraba gastar saliva–. Volveré a la hora de cenar.

–Que te diviertas, sobrino –contestó el adulto después de beber.

Sin más dilación, Trafalgar abandonó la residencia y se encaminó hacia la playa. No le gustaba andar con chanclas porque hacían mucho ruido, pero no iba a llevar zapatillas para que se le llenasen de arena. Se había puesto una camiseta decente y unas gafas de sol para parecer más guay y más adulto de lo que era. Tenía que demostrarle a Ace que no era un niño y que estaba _completamente_ disponible para hacer _cualquier_ cosa que él quisiera.

Cuando llegó a la costa, la arena estaba plagada de toallas y bañistas disfrutando de una bonita tarde de sábado. El pueblo era pequeño, pero en verano se llenaba de gente que iba a pasar las vacaciones allí –como hacía él. Tardó un poco en encontrar a Luffy entre la multitud, y se llevó un chasco al ver que, en lugar de su hermano, había un chico de pelo azul.

–¡Toraoo! ¡Qué genial que estés aquí! –Luffy le saludó con efusividad mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan suya que a Law le ponía los pelos como escarpias. No aguantaba a la gente tan estúpidamente positiva–. Él es Franky, un amigo de aquí.

–¡Qué pasa, chaval! –el susodicho se presentó con la misma energía.

–Trafalgar –el moreno contestó con cierta apatía mientras sacaba la toalla y se sentaba.

Su ojo clínico analizó al nuevo sujeto. Debía tener la misma edad que Luffy, quizá un año o dos más que él porque era más alto y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado. Tenía la piel blanca, ojos saltones como los de un sapo y un brillante cabello azul en punta que sujetaba con unas gafas de bucear. Vestía una camisa amarilla con palmeras de lo más hortera y un bañador de competición que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Trafalgar se estremeció, ese chico le recordaba a alguien en quien no quería pensar.

–¿Va a venir tu hermano? –le preguntó a Luffy una vez que estuvo completamente instalado. Si Ace no venía, la tarde sería una pérdida de tiempo.

–Enseguida –le contestó–. Ha ido a buscar a Vivi y están haciendo bocadillos para esta tarde.

–¿Vivi es su novia? –Law frunció el ceño.

–¡Nah! _Shishishi_ –el chico se rio–. Son amigos de la infancia. Los abuelos de Vivi también viven aquí, y siempre ha veraneado en la playa, igual que nosotros. Franky sí que vive aquí todo el año, sus padres trabajan en el puerto.

A Trafalgar le importaba bien poco todo lo que Luffy le había dicho después de negar la relación. Bien, así tenía un rival menos del que ocuparse. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ace fuese heterosexual, Law lo sabía, pero tenía las mismas posibilidades de que fuera gay… ¿No? Antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, Luffy se le adelantó:

–¡¡Hora de ir al agua!! –gritó con entusiasmo.

Franky le secundó, y entre los dos arrastraron a Trafalgar por la arena. El moreno intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil. Si Ace no venía pronto, le esperaba una tarde muuuuy dura.

*****

Eustass Kid pasó el trapo una última vez antes de observar el vehículo. Como apenas llevaba una semana en el taller, los encargos que le mandaban eran sencillos y de poca complejidad. Ahora estaba terminando de limpiar un coche que pasarían a recoger esa misma tarde, así que tocaba pulirlo y darle cera para que reluciese como si fuese nuevo.

A pesar de lo bruto y descuidado que era para muchas cosas, Kid ponía un especial cuidado cuando tenía algo con motor entre manos. Se notaba que le apasionaba lo que hacía –a veces hasta tarareaba o silbaba. Y Shanks se había dado cuenta a los pocos días. El adulto vio cómo el chico admiraba lo bien que había abrillantado la carrocería y se acercó a felicitarle.

–Lo has dejado niquelado –Shanks puso una mano en el hombro del joven–. Parece recién salido de fábrica. Enhorabuena.

–Gracias –el adolescente comentó con una media sonrisa, satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho y el reconocimiento–. Se me da bien trastear con estas cosas.

–Esta tarde, después del curro, iremos al bar a tomar algo. Nos reunimos allí todos los viernes por la tarde –le explicó–. Vente a echar unas cervezas.

–Por mí no hay problema, pero dudo que me sirvan alcohol –el joven sonrió de forma ladina–. Sólo me venden en un garito y está en mi barrio.

–Oh, vamos, por una birra que te tomes no va a pasar nada –Shanks rio–. Me gustaría anunciar algo y quiero que estés presente.

Eustass asintió y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el timbre que señalaba el descanso a media tarde sonó. El chico había aprendido que la media hora de descanso que había por la mañana para almorzar, y la otra media hora por la tarde para merendar eran sagradas en ese taller. Si a veces –extremadamente pocas– tenían que salir más tarde de la hora, o si se retrasaban en los encargos –algo plausible–, no importaba. Pero el descanso era el descanso.

Se escuchó algún silbido de alivio, y el estómago de Kid rugió con antelación. Él era un buen comedor y, desde que trabajaba, el apetito le había aumentado. Fue al cuarto de las taquillas donde se cambiaban y sacó su bocadillo –tan grande como su antebrazo– de pechugas con queso. Su madre casi siempre le preparaba lo mismo, pero a él le daba igual con tal de comer algo rico y que le alimentase.

*****

Killer leyó el letrero del bar que Kid le había enviado por teléfono. _Oro Jackson_ , no se había equivocado. La fachada era de ladrillo desgastado, rojizo y blanquecino, casi grisáceo. Casi parecía una tasca de no ser por el ventanal que dejaba ver el interior del local. Killer entró y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que encontró.

El garito era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera. Una barra circular de madera se situaba en el medio, con taburetes para sentarse y copas y vasos colgadas del techo. En un lateral, cuatro mesas con sofás en forma de U, de estilo años 50’ pero sin serlo, todo de madera oscura y con forro verde igual de oscuro –parecía una tasca irlandesa. En el otro lado, un futbolín viejo, una diana y dos máquinas tragaperras.

Pero lo más impresionante era la decoración. Las paredes estaban revestidas con miles de fotografías de motos antiguas, placas, matrículas oxidadas y recortes de periódico enmarcados, todos ellos relacionados con las competiciones del motor. Rock clásico sonando a todo trapo en el reproductor.

Los ojos del rubio volaron en busca de su amigo, quién alzó un brazo para hacerse notar. Estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo los seis miembros del taller y él. A Killer le daba un poco de vergüenza sentarse con los compañeros de trabajo de Kid, pero le habían invitado, según había dicho su amigo. El chico se acercó y se sentó a la mesa.

–Éste es Killer, mi _bro_ –le presentó Kid con una amplia sonrisa, como si fuese una madre con su hijo–. Es un colega de puta madre. Estudia conmigo y somos vecinos, nos conocemos desde que éramos críos.

–Hola –dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa. Era una situación un poco embarazosa.

–Wow, chaval. Eres igual que Axl Rose –comentó Shanks con una carcajada–. ¡Roger, trae una birra más para el amigo! –le gritó al camarero, quien le respondió mandándole a la mierda mientras servía la cerveza.

–Bueno, llevo escuchándolos desde que era pequeño –comentó el otro, algo más tranquilo–. Mi padre es un auténtico fan, y creo que algo se me ha pegado.

–¡Un brindis por los Guns! –intervino otro hombre, un rubio con una cicatriz en la frente. Y todos alzaron las jarras cuando sirvieron a Killer.

–Ahora que estamos todos, puedo decirlo –murmuró Shanks después de dar un trago bien largo a su cerveza–. Me gustaría anunciar que aquí el colega, Eustass Kid –el adulto le encaró con una media sonrisa–, ha superado el período de prueba. Enhorabuena, estás dentro.

–¿¡De verdad!? ¡¡Me contratas!! –el pelirrojo casi escupió de la emoción.

– _Efectiviwonder_ –el dueño del taller se echó a reír ante la reacción tan exagerada del chico, y pronto se unieron sus subordinados–. El lunes lo comentaremos bien, pero te contrato a quince horas para las tardes y algún imprevisto. Alucinas pepinillos, ¿eh? –chasqueó la lengua con satisfacción–. Toma Jeroma, pastillas de goma que has conseguido el curro.

–Cuando se lo diga a mi madre, va a flipar –dijo el pelirrojo, aun asimilando que había conseguido el primer trabajo de su vida.

–Dile a tu madre que se pase un día por el taller. Me gustaría conocerla –la sonrisa en la cara de Shanks era más que delatora.

–Corta el rollo, tío. ¿De qué vas? –la alegría de Kid se había esfumado de un plumazo. NADIE decía nada de su madre, aunque fuese bueno.

–De Bitter Kas –Shanks le siguió la broma, y todos se partieron de risa a excepción de los adolescentes, que no entendían dónde estaba la gracia.

Entre bromas pasaron un par de horas hasta que Kid y Killer tuvieron que marcharse. Tenían entradas para la sesión golfa de la última entrega de _Saw_. A los dos les encantaban las películas de miedo, gore o thrillers con mucha sangre de por medio. Habían bebido más cerveza de la que desearían, dejándose llevar por los adultos y su asombrosa capacidad para tragar alcohol. Antes de irse, sin embargo, Shanks hizo otra de sus demostraciones de jerga desfasada:

–¿Vais a la _discoteque_? ¿O tenéis algún guateque privado por ahí? Ya sabéis, con _gachises_ –el pelirrojo alzó las cejas en forma de insinuación seductora, las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

–Tío, a veces no te entiendo –espetó Kid.

–¡Pero así habláis los jóvenes ahora! –el adulto se defendió.

–Ni de coña –Eustass se burló–. Pareces un viejo que intenta hacerse el enrollado. Y da mucha pena, tío.

–No deberías hablarle así a tu jefe, enano –Yasopp intervino con gracia.

–No respeto a mi padre, voy a respetar a mi jefe –Kid bufó con una sonrisa de hiena, haciendo que los adultos se rieran a carcajada limpia.

–Me encanta este crío –dijo Shanks, secándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

*****

El sol empezaba a descender y sus rayos se reflejaban en el mar, logrando bonitos colores que se mecían con las olas. Trafalgar Law debía reconocer que las vistas eran preciosas desde la playa en la que se encontraba, aunque más precioso era quien tenía al lado. Por cada segundo que pasaba, Law creía quedarse más y más prendado. Era amor, no había duda.

Mientras Luffy y Franky jugaban a hacer castillos de arena –al parecer, Franky era aficionado a elaborar auténticas virguerías con la arena–, Ace estaba narrando una de sus aventuras por la India al tiempo que Vivi y Law escuchaban con atención. A veces, Luffy intervenía haciendo algún comentario estúpido que causaba carcajadas generalizadas, pero Law era el único que no se reía. No encontraba la gracia a nada de lo que decía, y empezaba a pensar que el chico se había dado un golpe en la cabeza cuando era pequeño y se había quedado así.

Al acabar el instituto, Ace se había gastado todo el dinero que había ahorrado durante un año de trabajo como camarero en un larguísimo viaje de nueve meses por Asia. Había empezado en Turquía y, siguiendo la antiquísima ruta de la seda, había terminado en China. China le había impresionado como país, intentando visitar todo lo que un visado de turista le permitía. Estuvo casi dos meses en el gigante asiático, y después bajó a la India.

La India era un país que siempre había llamado la atención de Ace. Su cultura tan rica, la religión tan polifacética, la estética tan colorida y la comida picante… Quería disfrutarlo de primera mano. Estuvo en el país cuatro meses, y casi intentó escalar la cordillera del Himalaya. Explorar el mundo, descubrirlo con sus propios ojos, experimentar… Esas sensaciones eran las que hacían que Ace funcionase. Ser libre como un pájaro.

Por supuesto, visitó infinidad de templos y santuarios, y aprendió numerosas rutinas referentes al cuerpo y la mente –a lo largo de su extenso viaje. Diariamente, practicaba yoga, y se había aficionado al kárate y al aikido. Filosóficamente, su cabeza se había abierto a nuevas religiones y ritos que pronto había interiorizado, como la creencia en el _karma_ , la reencarnación y el Ying y el Yang.

Ahora, su más preciada posesión era un collar de cuentas rojas que un monje budista le había regalado en un pequeño templo del norte del país. Y deseaba regresar a la India, quizá no en un futuro próximo, porque no quería estar alejado de su familia mucho tiempo. Es por ello que había decidido estudiar Fisioterapia y, así, permanecer unos años junto a su hermano antes de embarcarse en otra aventura por el mundo.

A Law, toda esta palabrería que escasamente entendía –¿reencarnarte durante ocho vidas para llegar al Paraíso?– le dejaba anonadado. En la vida había escuchado cosas así, pero dichas por Ace, eran como poesía para sus oídos. El pecoso quería estudiar Fisioterapia y, posteriormente, especializarse en técnicas más naturales como la acupuntura, y Law incluso deseaba que le clavase las agujas hasta en los párpados con tal de estar cerca.

El joven intentaba hacerse notar preguntando, demostrando interés por todo lo que Ace tuviera que decir. Cuando lo hacía, Ace le miraba y le sonreía, y Law creía estar en el séptimo cielo. Era imposible no rendirse ante esa sonrisa tan perfecta, con esos labios finos y esos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Hasta los dientes eran perfectos en Ace.

Y ese cuerpo… Cortaba el aliento a cualquiera. Sus músculos tonificados por las artes marciales, las pecas que resaltaban en algunas zonas como los hombros, y esa espalda pulida en la que Ace quería tatuarse un dragón chino envuelto en llamas. A Trafalgar se le paraba el corazón sólo de imaginarlo. En verdad, se le paraba con cualquier cosa que hiciese Ace.

Si eso no era amor…

–¿Y no probaste ninguna comida rara? Como saltamontes, o serpiente –preguntó Vivi entre risas–. Creo que serías capaz de comerte un plato de moscas si estuvieras hambriento.

–Había pequeños puestos callejeros donde vendían insectos fritos, pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno se lleva a la boca –Ace explicó–. Es una lástima, pero las condiciones higiénicas no son las mejores.

–¿Y-Y cuál es tu plato favorito de allí? –Trafalgar intervino rápidamente para llamar la atención del joven. No soportaba a esa Vivi ni la confianza que tenía con Ace.

–Hay auténticas delicias en la India, así que es un poco complicado decidirse sólo por un plato… Comí mucho arroz, legumbres y verduras, lo cual me sorprendió a mí mismo porque no soy muy fan de lo verde –el pecoso se rio–. La _samosa_ me encanta, creo que podría comer a todas horas. Por supuesto, el pollo _tandoori_ es magnífico, pero es muy típico para turistas. El _vindaloo_ también está riquísimo, aunque hay que tener cuidado con el chili. Y los postres como el _sandesh_ o la _rasgulla_ están deliciosos. Allí me aficioné a la leche de coco, es muy refrescante.

–Conoces un montón de cosas… –suspiró Law, embobado como un niño pequeño–. ¿Sabes preparar alguno de esos platos? Me encantaría probarlos si los haces tú…

–La cocina nunca ha sido lo mío –rio a carcajada limpia–. Como aquella vez que intentamos hacer un bizcocho. ¿Te acuerdas, Vivi?

–Casi quemas la cocina de tus abuelos –la chica se contagió de la risa de su amigo–. El bizcocho parecía más una rueda de coche que algo comestible.

Ambos amigos siguieron riendo mientras recordaban la anécdota, sin percatarse de cómo Law fruncía el ceño. Definitivamente, odiaba a esa chica.

*****

El cigarrillo se consumió en los ásperos labios de Donquixote Doflamingo. Aspiró la última calada y lo aplastó contra el cenicero, donde descansaba la oscura ceniza. Era una tarde calurosa, de bochorno, y Doflamingo no podía odiar más ese tiempo. No le gustaba el calor, no le gustaba sudar ni sentirse pegajoso. No le gustaba no poder hacer nada debido al clima.

El rubio siempre había sido una persona muy activa. No podía estar más de diez minutos sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Era física y mentalmente imposible para él. Su cabeza debía estar en funcionamiento, aunque su cuerpo se relajase. Aunque estuviese descansando, debía entretener a su cerebro con algún estímulo –televisión, periódico, nicotina.

En verano, fumaba más de la cuenta. Eso le agriaba el carácter, quizá provocado por el aumento de las temperaturas. También bebía más. Y las vacaciones le ponían nervioso, porque sentía que estaba desperdiciando un tiempo precioso que podía dedicar a cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahí estaba, refrescándose dentro del jacuzzi que tenía en la terraza de su habitación, disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas del océano.

Y todo por culpa de _él_.

–Puedo oír el crujir de las tuercas de tu cabeza desde aquí –murmuró el hombre a su lado sin molestarse siquiera en mirarle. El mar era más bonito que Doflamingo, y menos peligroso–. Es inquietante cuando estás tanto tiempo callado.

– _Fufufu_ … ¿Te pongo nervioso, Croco-chan? –Doflamingo tampoco se molestó en girar la cabeza.

–No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho –el moreno se molestó.

–Prefiero poner otras cosas –el rubio contestó con rapidez. Era una burla, pero su voz sonaba monótona y tranquila, casi cortante–. Tienes una boca agradecida, aunque a veces me pregunto cómo no te envenenas con la bilis que escupes.

–Vaya… –Crocodile arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendido. Esta vez, sí se dignó a encarar al adulto desnudo junto a él–. ¿El sexo te ha sorbido el cerebro? ¿O acaso no quieres regresar mañana a la ciudad…?

–Siempre tan perspicaz –fue lo único que Doflamingo contestó.

–El verano no te sienta bien –Crocodile se burló con una media sonrisa. Suspiró pesadamente mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas intentando sonar igual de despectivo–. Te vuelves más _romántico_ que de costumbre.

–Será porque es la estación que mejor te sienta a ti –había acabado el cigarro apenas unos minutos atrás y ya echaba en falta la nicotina. Las charlas profundas donde abría su corazón le revolvían las tripas.

Crocodile no contestó. Le observó en silencio, viendo como Doflamingo no movía ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Su expresión facial, perdida en el horizonte marino, tampoco varió. Un extraño sentimiento de agobio se apoderó de él y, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, habló de nuevo:

–Será mejor que me vaya –carraspeó levemente, mirando de reojo al rubio a ver si hacía algo–. No quiero cruzarme con tu sobrino.

Trafalgar llegaría tarde, Doflamingo lo sabía. La necesidad de nicotina y alcohol apremiaba en su cuerpo, y tenía la cabeza demasiado espesa como para rogar para que Crocodile se quedase un poco más. Permaneció en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras su amante le abandonaba en el jacuzzi bajo un silencio sepulcral.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! Next chapter on Sunday, as it should be. Summer goes on, and things between Kid and Shanks evolve (I mean, Kid's thoughs). Our little Peng is being more and more confused with himself, and it seems there is no one to help...

Cuando la criada apareció por la puerta, Trafalgar Law fue corriendo a su encuentro. La mujer le cedió la bolsa que había comprado específicamente para él, y el moreno subió a su habitación como una exhalación. Penguin le esperaba en el escritorio, despejado por completo para lo que iban a hacer esa tarde. Law extendió el material adquirido en la mesa y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra.

El moreno había estado leyendo revistas de adolescentes en busca de consejos a la hora de conquistar a un _crush_ , y había anotado unos cuantos. Uno de ellos era regalarle pequeños detalles, como una pulsera. Además, en verano se ponían de moda las pulseras de cuentas o de cordones, así Ace podría lucirlas.

Después de hacer las paces, Penguin decidió ayudar a Trafalgar en su empeño por conquistar al hermano mayor de Luffy. Penguin tenía sus reservas, por supuesto, pero hacer pulseras podía ser entretenido, y así podía pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo.

–Bien, ha comprado todo lo que le dije –murmuró Trafalgar mientras veía los diferentes tipos de cuentas, colores y cuerdas–. Le gusta la India, así que le voy a hacer una muy llamativa.

–¿Y no sabes cuál es su color favorito? Así seguro que aciertas –inquirió Penguin con inocencia.

–No, no lo sé –Law bufó, serio como un témpano de hielo. Penguin puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada–. Hay unas figuritas de animales… –el moreno buscó en la cajita correspondiente–. Los elefantes son muy característicos de la India, ¿no? Le pondré uno. Y esto es un gato, pero puede ser un tigre también.

El castaño no contestó y siguió en silencio. Ambos empezaron a trabajar en las pulseras, ideando el diseño y escogiendo materiales. Law empezaría por una de cuentas, y Penguin haría una de hilo. Aunque la teoría era sencilla, a la hora de la práctica, los chicos tuvieron más de un problema. Las cuentas se resbalaban de los dedos, y era muy difícil atravesar el agujero con el hilo. Eran un poco torpes para las manualidades.

–¿No has sabido nada de Eustass? –Penguin preguntó con precaución, después de llevar más de veinte minutos en silencio. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba alguna queja y chasquidos de lengua, señal de que la paciencia se agotaba–. No me has contado nada.

–Porque no me ha dicho nada. Ni un mensaje –Law contestó después de meter una cuenta en el hilo–. ¿Seguro que le diste bien mi número?

–¡Obviamente! Es copiar y pegar –el castaño contestó un poco ofendido.

Penguin se consideraba un buen amigo de Law, seguramente el mejor. Estaba ahí siempre que lo necesitase, y le ayudaba con cualquier problema que tuviese. Trafalgar era muy inteligente, quizá un poco frío, pero sabía valorar la amistad. Sin embargo, últimamente no estaba actuando como un amigo.

Penguin también tenía problemas, también tenía líos amorosos que no le dejaban dormir por las noches, pero Law nunca preguntaba. Nunca se interesaba. Y esa actitud, esa dejadez, le molestaba sobremanera al castaño. Así que, cuando vio una oportunidad, no la dejó escapar. Estaba un poquito cansado de que, en lo que llevaban de verano, sólo se habían visto un par de veces porque Law sólo pensaba en el chico de la playa. Luego se arrepentiría y se maldeciría a sí mismo por ser tan mal amigo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Igual se ha _olvidado_ … Ahora está trabajando –lanzó el dardo envenenado.

–¿Trabaja? ¿Dónde? –Law dejó la pulsera en la mesa y encaró a Penguin. Era IMPOSIBLE que Eustass Kid se olvidase de él.

–En un taller de coches –el castaño contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, disimulando una sonrisa malévola. Como había imaginado, su amigo había picado–. Me ha dicho Killer que está muy contento, y se lleva bien con el jefe.

–Hmp –Trafalgar frunció el ceño y volvió a centrarse en la pulsera. Penguin sonrió, sabía que el moreno estaba molesto–. Que le vaya bien.

–Puede que le haya pasado como a ti, y se ha _enamorado_ de alguien…

La cara de Trafalgar Law fue todo un poema.

*****

Eustass Kid se calzó las zapatillas y guardó el mono en la taquilla asignada. Unos días antes, había cogido un bote de spray y había pintado su nombre en ella. Cuando Shanks lo vio, le echó una bronca tremenda, pero al final se quedó en eso. Según Kid, Shanks era un jefe un poco blando. Y él deseaba que siguiese así.

Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y se reunió con Killer, quien le esperaba en la puerta del taller. El chico iba de mañanas esa semana, así que tenía las tardes libres. Ambos chocaron los puños cuando se vieron y fueron caminando hacia el barrio. El día se alargaba en verano, y aún había mucha luz a pesar de ser casi las 20:30. Pero por ellos no había problema, pues así podrían fumarse un canuto en el parque antes de ir a cenar.

–Tío, tengo que contarte una cosa, pero espero que no te enfades –comenzó Killer cuando ya estuvieron sentados en un banco del parque, un poco escondido para poder fumar.

–Si dices eso, me voy a cabrear –Kid gruñó con cara de escéptico, liando el porro–. Dispara.

–No sé si lo sabías, pero Trafalgar tiene una casa en la playa –el rubio continuó sin quitarle un ojo de encima a su amigo por si se le abalanzaba–. El caso es que… En la playa… –no quería dar muchos rodeos, pero no era sencillo–. Ha conocido a un chico.

–¿Qué? –Eustass le miró como las vacas al tren, con el porro a medio liar entre las manos. Lentamente, su expresión fue endureciéndose y Killer se preparó para lo peor–. ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

–Tranqui, colega… –el chico levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero su amigo no le escuchaba.

–No me jodas, Killer –bufó el pelirrojo–. Porque llevo el porro en las manos, que si no te daba de hostias –Killer suspiró, bendito porro–. ¿Cómo que ha conocido a alguien? ¿Quién es? ¡Habla!

–Se llama Ace, el hermano mayor de Monkey D. Luffy, el chico moreno que va a un curso menos que nosotros –el rubio se explicó–. Al parecer sus abuelos viven en el mismo pueblo donde Trafalgar tiene el apartamento. Tiene un par de años más y va a empezar la universidad.

–¡De puta madre! –Eustass espetó mientras la vena de su frente aumentaba. Su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo–. ¡¡Y todo esto por no mandarle un mensaje!! JODEEER –cerró los puños y el porro se deshizo–. ¡Me cago en la puta, Killer! Si le hubiese dicho algo, seguro que esto no habría pasado. Joder. Joder. JODEEEEEEEEEER.

–¡TRANQUILÍZATE! –Killer explotó, agarrando un brazo de Kid, que estaba a punto de estampar el puño contra el banco de madera. Ambos amigos se miraron, y aquello parecía un duelo–. No te pongas en lo peor. Tenemos un plan en marcha, y creo que puede salir bien.

–¿Tenemos? –el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, soltándose del agarre–. ¿Quién? Porque a mí no me has dicho nada.

–Penguin y yo –el rubio sabía que Kid no lo aprobaría, pero ya habían empezado–. Quiere ayudarte, hazme caso.

–¿Y bien? –hablaba con voz áspera, estaba muy cabreado.

–Ayer por la tarde, Penguin y Trafalgar quedaron. Hablando de unas cosas y otras, Trafalgar le dijo que le resultaba raro que aún no le hubieses mandado ningún mensaje –Killer hablaba de la forma más sosegada posible para intentar apaciguar a la fiera que tenía por amigo–. Entonces, Penguin le dijo que estabas trabajando y que _igual_ cabía la posibilidad de que hubieras conocido a alguien –Kid frunció el ceño al escuchar esto último–. Y en ese momento, Trafalgar se cabreó muchísimo y casi echa a Penguin de su casa.

–¿Y por qué le dijo eso si es mentira? –el pelirrojo no estaba entendiendo nada.

–Piensa, Kid –Killer suspiró–. Si Trafalgar se cabreó al saber que podrías haber conocido a alguien, será porque tiene celos, ¿no?

El cerebro de Kid comenzó a funcionar. Ahora sí empezaba a entender las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Law se hubiese pillado por un chaval. El pelirrojo cogió aire y lo expulsó por la nariz, intentando calmarse.

–Supongamos que Trafalgar está celoso –comentó, abriendo el puño y comprobando que tenía que rehacer el porro–. ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Porque el gilipollas de la playa sigue ahí, vivito y coleando.

–Según Peng, Trafalgar es un poco infantil para algunas cosas –era un poco raro que alguien con 17 años diese lecciones a otro, pero así era la vida–. Creemos que, si sigues sin prestarle _tanta_ atención, Trafalgar acabará hablando contigo.

–¿Estás seguro de eso…? –Kid rumió, volviendo a liar el porro.

–Penguin me lo ha prometido, y nadie conoce mejor a Trafalgar que él –Killer se atrevió a sonreír levemente para insuflar ánimos a su amigo.

Eustass bufó una vez más y encendió el cigarro.

*****

Penguin observó la pulsera de hilo que tenía en la palma de su mano y suspiró con pesadez. No le había salido como él quería, pero lo había intentado con todas sus ganas. Al final, lo importante era la intención. Además, la persona a la que se la iba a regalar tampoco se preocupaba mucho por estas cosas.

El castaño sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban al pensar en él. Al final, Trafalgar le había engañado y él había acabado haciendo otra pulsera. Le parecía un poco infantil todo aquello, pero uno hacía auténticas locuras por amistad –aunque hacer una pulsera de cuentas quizá era de todo menos una locura.

No quería pensar en cómo iba a entregar la pulsera al susodicho dueño, porque recientemente había tenido una serie de pensamientos contradictorios respecto a su persona. Con todo el tema de Trafalgar y Ace, Penguin había comenzado a darle vueltas a un asunto que, quizá, llevaba evitando más tiempo del necesario.

¿Qué era Killer para él?

La respuesta rápida y sencilla: un amigo. La respuesta compleja y, _posiblemente_ , la más profunda: algo más. Ahora bien, ¿ _qué_ más? Penguin no lo sabía, o no quería saberlo. Porque, hasta ahora, no había sentido por nadie nada parecido a lo que el rubio despertaba en su interior, y se veía incapaz de discernir con claridad la naturalidad de sus sentimientos.

¿Killer era un buen amigo? Sí, _muy_ buen amigo. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, sin la necesidad de hacer nada concreto. Sólo con estar juntos, el chico ya era feliz. Tenía una conversación fácil, y podían hablar de muchos temas… Y eso no podía hacerlo con otros amigos, Trafalgar, por ejemplo, porque había temas tabús –no así con Killer.

Si alguna vez discutían o tenían opiniones distintas al respecto de alguna cosa, Killer no lo llevaba al extremo y no montaba un drama innecesario – _ejem_ , Trafalgar. Y si quedaban y tenían planes distintos, Killer siempre se amoldaba a lo que Penguin quería. ¿Acaso eso no era ser un _muy_ buen amigo…?

Y Penguin también estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Si Killer era tan amable con él, él le devolvía toda esa amabilidad de la mejor forma que conocía. Porque… Ayudarle con las asignaturas que más le costaban, y querer que aprobase los exámenes, era ser amable. Porque… Fijarse en él cuando hacía deporte porque era tremendamente bueno en todo, era ser amable. Porque… Querer acariciar ese largo cabello rubio para comprobar si era tan sedoso como se lo imaginaba, era ser amable.

Porque… Desear guardar su primer beso y dárselo a él, era de ser _muy_ buen amigo. ¿No…?

*****

Los ambarinos ojos de Kid se posaron en la jarra de cerveza que tenía delante de sus narices. A pesar de ser menor de edad, gracias a que iba allí todos los viernes después de salir del taller, le servían –por unas cervezas tampoco pasaba nada. El _Oro Jackson_ estaba concurrido a esas horas de la tarde, pero él había sido capaz de hacerse un hueco en la esquina de la barra.

La cerveza debería calmar sus ansias asesinas, pero no era el caso. Kid sabía que, por más que bebiera, no iba a conseguir quitarse esa desesperante sensación de encima. Necesitaba emociones más fuertes, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas para que su corazón bombease a tantas revoluciones que se olvidase de Trafalgar.

Estúpido Trafalgar Law. Todo esto era culpa suya. No, en verdad no lo era. Pero Kid tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien, y no iba a ser autocrítico a estas alturas. _Puede_ que hubiese hecho alguna cosa mal, pero Kid creía que se había comportado de manera… _Aceptable_.

¡Si Trafalgar se había aprovechado de él en la fiesta de final de curso! Él también lo había hecho en su cumpleaños, y había sido _muuucho_ peor que el moreno porque, si hubiese podido, se lo habría follado en su habitación sin ningún problema. ¿Eso le convertía en un desgraciado? Bueno, quizá para algunos. Kid estaba conforme con su actuación.

El chico miraba la jarra con tanto odio que parecía querer partirla con la mente de un momento a otro. Dio un trago largo, dejando que el amargo sabor le nublase la mente unos segundos, y volvió a sumergirse en el desdichado mundo de Trafalgar Law.

– _Fitipaldi_ , ¿y ese jeto? –una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas–. Parece que vayas a matar a alguien… Y no me lo podría permitir, serías un caramelito en la cárcel.

La audible carcajada de Shanks, quien se sentó a su lado, sacó un gruñido al menor. Eustass le miró de reojo, pero enseguida volvió a centrarse en su bebida sin decir palabra. En esos momentos, no estaba para nadie –mucho menos, para el pesado de su jefe.

–¿Qué te pasa? –insistió el adulto mientras pedía una cerveza–. ¿Has discutido con tu madre? ¿O con tu colega?

–No quiero hablar del tema –bufó el chaval, encogiéndose sobre su asiento.

–Venga, chaval –Shanks no se iba a dar por vencido así como así–. A mí puedes contarme todo, que soy una tumba. Soy… Soy como un segundo padre para ti, ¿lo pillas?

Eustass alzó la vista y le miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Él, un segundo padre? Pero si era tremendamente irresponsable, bebía a todas horas y tenía mentalidad de crío. Ya tenía bastante con un padre ausente por el trabajo y una madre sobreprotectora como para que ahora, su jefe, le tocase las pelotas con el mismo tema.

La rabia bulló en el interior del chaval y, como buena bomba de relojería que era, explotó. Estaba hasta los cojones de que todo en la vida le saliese mal, para una vez que intentaba hacer las cosas bien. Él era un cabrón redomado, un delincuente juvenil con más cara que espalda, pero no por ello la vida debía reírse en su cara. _Nadie_ se reía de Eustass Kid.

Con la imagen de Trafalgar siendo besado por aquel misterioso hermano del criajo de Luffy, Kid vio la sonrisa cómplice de Shanks y no pudo contenerse. Soltó la jarra y, con su brazo derecho, alzó el puño para estampárselo a su jefe. Que le jodieran a él y al mundo, en esos momentos Eustass Kid sólo quería destruirlo todo.

Sin embargo, Shanks era más viejo y más avispado que él. Adelantándose al furioso puño que amenazaba con estamparse en su cara, dio una patada a la banqueta que tenía delante y la desestabilizó, haciendo que Kid perdiese el equilibrio y se desplomase. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero el mecánico le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta en el último segundo, dejándole en una posición un tanto extraña, a medio camino entre el suelo y él –como gato panza arriba.

Eustass apoyó un pie en el suelo en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y no besar la superficie, algo muy humillante para su orgullo. Miró a Shanks como un conejo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche en mitad de la noche, y recibió una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de su jefe. El cabrón estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello.

–Chaval, que eres un _crío_ –le recriminó con la sonrisa emplastada en la cara.

A Kid, esa sonrisa le ponía de los nervios. La forma en que le había hablado le había parecido muy despectiva, menospreciándole por ser bastante menor que él. Pero Kid no era un crío como el resto. Él venía de una familia con una situación económica difícil, y sabía sacarse las castañas del fuego sin ayuda de nadie. Además, era bastante fuerte para tener sólo 17 años.

–Que te peten –le espetó, apartando la mano de Shanks que le agarraba de la camiseta cuando pudo recobrar el equilibrio–. Puedo contigo y con cinco como tú.

–No lo dudo –Shanks se rio, la furia que bullía de los ojos del adolescente le recordaba a él cuando tenía su edad–. Pero no todo en esta vida se puede resolver mediante la violencia. De hecho, es mejor que recurras a ella lo menos posible.

–Mi madre ya me da la chapa para que ahora lo hagas tú también –el menor bufó con fastidio, colocando el taburete de pie y sentándose sobre él–. Lo único que quiero estar solo, joder.

–Tron, tiene que haberte pasado algo muy chungo para que estés así –el adulto observó cómo el chaval bebía de nuevo, un poco más tranquilo–. ¿Seguro que merece la pena enfadarte tanto?

–Corta el rollo –Kid frunció el ceño–. No tienes ni puta idea.

–Siendo un chaval, las opciones se reducen –Shanks sonrió, confiado–. En casa estáis bien. Vais justos para llegar a fin de mes, ¿y quién no? Pero ahora que estás trabajando, entrarán más ingresos –el hombre se apartó unos mechones de pelo–. Así que me decanto por algo relacionado con más chavales… Algún problema con un amigo, o quizás líos de faldas…

Shanks movió las cejas arriba y abajo, mirándole con una sonrisa picarona, y Kid se sonrojó levemente. No soportaba hablar con los adultos de estos temas, le daba demasiada vergüenza. El menor no aguantó la mirada y la apartó, y Shanks supo que había dado en clavo. Era bastante obvio, teniendo en cuenta que él también había sido joven –¡y lo seguía siendo!

–Colega, te voy a dar un consejo –el pelirrojo sonreía, aunque su tono de voz se había endurecido un poco–. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, te aseguro que no es el fin del mundo. Nadie merece tanto la pena como para que estés desperdiciando una tarde bebiendo cerveza como si fueses un borracho –decidió picarle un poco–. ¿Te has visto? Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, y estás aquí ahogando las penas en cerveza. No quiero ser cruel, pero es una imagen un tanto lamentable…

Shanks esperó la reacción de Kid, pero éste sólo le miraba boquiabierto, incapaz de decir nada. No había sido gran cosa, pero el pequeño discurso de su jefe había sido como una bofetada con la mano abierta –de esas que descolocan.

–No estoy poniendo en duda tus sentimientos, que conste –el adulto dio un sorbo a su jarra–. Pero los chavales tendéis a sobredimensionar las cosas, y a veces es todo mucho más sencillo. Date un tiempo, reflexiona, y deja que las cosas se enfríen. Ya verás como ves todo mucho más claro dentro de unos días.

Kid dejó de mirar a su jefe para posar la vista en su jarra de cerveza, a medio terminar, mientras las palabras de Shanks se grababan en su mente.


End file.
